Love Never Dies
by locainlove
Summary: WORKING ON CHP. 17! Love could never die, right? Well what happens when Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kagome's family go on a trip to Florida? Her freinds are there! Inuyasha and Shippo father & son bonding? Inuyasha gets WHAT! Hojo bashing later. InuKag
1. Death of a Former Lover

_**A/N: THIS STORY IS I NAME MY BEST STORY SO FOR! Or that's what I think. No I dont own InuYasha ALRIGHT! But Kikyouu cant have him cause I hate her! I tried to be as descriptive as possible so dont be so harsh. And this chapter is rewritten.**_

_**Anything in italics are thoughts! **This is an example of a thought. _

**Love Never Dies**

It was nightfall in the Feudal Era. The stars shown brightly in the dark sky and one person couldn't help but stare at them. She was a young girl named Kagome. Kagome was in her sleeping bag, a sleeping Shippo next to her, Sango on the other side of the camp fire also asleep, and Miroku at least 6 yards away from her. He could get a little "perverted" in his sleep.

Why was Kaome still awake at this hour? It was almost midnight, and Kagome couldn't sleep because InuYasha had left ten minutes earlier. She kept wondering what could he have been doing.

_Where is he? What if he got attacked? Or worse, what if he's with...Kikyou? _

The last thought made Kagome's heart swell with pain. She loved InuYasha ever since they met but he still loved Kikyou. Every time they were together, it always made her want to run off and cry. Kikyou was dead so why should he still love her?

_I shouldn't be selfish. I guess my love will always be one sided. But should I just check on him? Plus I have to ask him about the trip. But what if he is with Kikyou? I dont know but I just need to know! But would he get mad? I dont know...I dont care, that's it I'm going! _And with that thought, Kagome got out of her sleeping bag carefully as to not wake Shippo and went off in the direction she had seen InuYasha leave in.

After quietly walking for a few minutes, Kagome finally found InuYasha...with Kikyou. Kagome wanted to yell, sob, kill the bitch! But she couldn't move.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and was about to leave when InuYasha said Kikyou's name harshly. Kagome, confused at the tone of voice, decided to stay and listen behind a bush. Hopefully InuYasha wouldn't notice her right away.

"Kikyou..." InuYasha said harshly again. It was strange, he stared at the pale woman infront of him with such malice. He never stared at her like that.

"Why that tone of voice my love?" Kikyou asked innocently stepping towards InuYasha. But he stepped back.

"I'm not your love." He spat with distaste. Kikyouu narrowed her eyes at him but tried gain. He again stepped back and Kikyouu was starting to get annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?"

InuYasha shook his head at her disapprovingly. "You."

"InuYasha..."

"I hate it when you say my name. It disgraces me even more."

"What's going on?"

"Dont you realize Kikyou? I'm not falling for your tricks." InuYasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked. She knew what it was but wouldn't adimit it. _The half demon cant be that smart could he? _She thought.

"You used me. You **_used _**me. You never really loved me. You just wanted to make the jewel disappear so that you could live a normal life. I was a love sick puppy to you and you took advantage of me." InuYasha said and chuckled without mirth.

"I would follow you around... help you... accompany you. I loved you... And I thoguht you loved me. Yet I should of realized sooner. You wanted me to change. _InuYasha become a full human so that we could be together_. I was so in love with you that I was about to do it. But you know what? I like the way I am. You hear that Kikyou **_I LIKE THE WAY I AM!"_**

"If that's all I'm leaving, I have no need for this." Kikyou said this time unemotionally. At the blink of an eye, InuYasha had her in his hands. Not like hugging her, he grabbed her shoulders hard so that she couldn't leave.

"No I want you to hear this. You know, you never really hugged me. I would always hug you and kiss you but you'd stiffen up. Barely even hugged me back."

"Your talking nonsense. I love you. I really do."

"Really?"

"Yes I do InuYasha." She was going to kiss him and InuYasha played along. They were inches apart when he opened his eyes and pushed her away so roughly that Kikyou fell to the ground. Kikyou was very surprised, even Kagome was surprised. InuYasha never handled Kikyouu so roughly before.

"Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou. You actually think that I'd let you get away with toying with my emotions so easily? You dont really know how to quit dont you?"

Kikyou had a look of pure anger on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. To her! Kikyouu, the once great priestess! But she knew she had lost that life and she lost her once love.

"You'll never be happy without me. No one cares about you like I do! Cant you see that the pathetic excuse of my reincarnation doesn't care about you!"

Upon hearing this, Kagome wanted to murder Kikyou nice and slow so that it would hurt. **_NO ONE_** dared say that she doesn't care for InuYasha. **_NO ONE! _**

It was her that always comforted him when he was feeling sad. It was her that actually let him go to Kikyouu when he wanted to, despite her own turmoil about it! How could someone say that wasn't love?

Kagome looked towards InuYasha to see what he thought about it. He had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. And Kagome thought that his eyes were red for a second.

"How dare you say that to me Kikyou. How **_DARE_** you say that about Kagome." InuYasha said dangerously low that Kikyou was scared for a moment. She should be scared...

"Who are you to say that? Kagome likes me for who I am. And I trust her because I love her! Maybe she isn't as strong as you in miko power yet, but she is 100 times stronger than you in heart. She cares for everyone, sometimes even those who are evil. And you say she doesn't care. And I dont care if I wont be happy, as long as she's still my friend. But I will try and ask her to be my mate because I love her! You hear me?_ **I LOVE HER!"** _InuYasha had gone furious that it was a miracle he didn't transform. Kagome was in shock and Kikyou was just as furious.

_He loves me! He loves me! InuYasha LOVES ME! And he's going to ask me to be his mate! YES! Though, I cant help but feel bad for him. I never saw him this angry before. _Kagome thought.

"You wont dare! You promised to go to hell with me!" Kikyou yelled.

"Some promises are ment to be broken!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Aren't you going to avenge my death?"

"Oh I will, but Kikyou's death. Not Kikyou the clay pot!"

"Damn you InuYasha! I will kill you and that wench! You will come to hell with me!"

**_"NO I'M NOT!_** The only wench who's going to be killed is you!" He couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't his Kikyou. This was never his Kikyouu. The Kikyouu he knew was dead, and had been dead for fifty years. So this wench infront of him was only standing in his way. He would get rid of her.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Kikyou was readying an arrow but was too late. She was killed by InuYasha hands. She couldn't believe that he actually had what it takes to kill her. But what he didn't know was that she will come back. She always came back...

"I will get you InuYasha, you and that girl." Kikyou whispered and turned into ashes and clay pieces. The soul that was stolen from Kagome about a year ago was floating in the air and soon went back to its owner which was behind the bush.

_Oh no he's going to see me!_ Kagome thought but she was too late to escape. Her soul was in her body again and she felt her miko abilities strengthen. She looked towards InuYasha who was now staring at the bush, blushing yet smiling.

"Kagome, come out, I know your there." He said. Kagome was surprised even more that night. His tone wasn't harsh or angry but happy and...caring. Full of love too. She stood up and went over to Inuaysha shyly, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"I-I...uhh...ummm...s-sorry for being nosy." Kagome stuttered. She dared not to look into those golden depths and lose herself like so many times before. What eyes that held so much emotions!

"It's alright Kagome, I kind of wanted you to see. And what I said is true. I do love you but I've been too scared to tell you. I admit it, I dont want to be alone again so I waited. You've been so kind to me, even when I'm arrogant, annoying, narrow minded, and I could be a jerk at times, but you've always been there by my side. It makes me feel wanted." Kagome was feeling a little light headed at his words. It was a dream come true on a beautiful summer night with the stars as witnesses. And InuYasha even continued to praise her!

"And because of you, I have many friends, and an adopted son. You are really everything to me Kagome and I never want you to leave. So I was hoping that if you love me in return, would you be my mate?" He said the last part so fast but Kagome already knew what it was. InuYasha was awaiting for his rejection but the scent of salt assulted his nose.

"Hey...Kagome why are you crying? If it was me I'm sorry." InuYasha asked wiping some tears from her beautiful, soft face.

"No dont be sorry. I'm crying because I'm happy. I loved you ever since we met and I wanted to hear that for so long. I love you and yes I accept being your mate." InuYasha grinned happily and Kagome grinned to.

He hugged her and kissed her chastely. It was the best kiss Kagome has ever had, sweet and tender, not rough and haste. Actually, it was her first kiss, and the best one.

_He's a good kisser, and it was not even a full one. And he has a bad influence on me. _Kagome thought. They hugged and looked at the stars in the sky.

"Hey InuYasha..."

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Sorry for breaking the moment but would you like to go on a trip with me and my family? Shippo's coming too. He could pass through the well I noticed."

_Please say yes. Please say yes._ Kagome chanted in her head. It didn't even take InuYasha a minute to decide.

"Sure. We could use the time off and I need to do some stuff." He said. Kagome looked at him suspiciously but shrugged it off. She hugged him tightly while saying "Thank you" and "I love You" over and over again. InuYasha grinned widely.

"Where are we going?" InuYasha asked after Kagome was done.

"Oh right...we're going to Florida! We're visiting my unlce and my aunt. And then we're going to Universal Studios Resort." Kagome replied.

"Flor-o-da? U-no-ver-sol? What are these?" InuYasha asked in confusion. Kagome giggled at his confused look that was so cute. He was so cute...that was besides the point.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked annoyed yet smiling.

"Nothing, it's just you look so cute when you're confused! And it's Florida. That's a state in the United States which is a country. A state is a territory in a country that has enough citizens to be considered more than just territory." Kagome explained the best that she could. InuYasha nodded to show he understood, even though he understood nothing of what she said.

"And it's Universal Studios Resort. It's a place where there's a lot of rides and other attractions. It's hard to explain but you'll understand when we get there. A resort is a place where people go to have fun and relax. It has pools, resturaunts, clubs, and so many other things. I promise you'll love it! Yay, I'm so happy!" Kagome said and kissed InuYasha again.

_Your cute to Kagome. Especially when your happy. I still dont get it much but hey who cares as long as I'm with you._ He thought happily.

"Should we head back?"

"I guess we should. I'm tired and we need to go to my time tomorrow to go shopping." Kagome replied, trying to stiffle a yawn but failing miserably.

"Then we should get up early and we should get there in about four hours." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and he swooped her up in his arms bridle style. He started running to the camp and when he got there, he jumped to a tree and made him and Kagome comfortable on his lap.

Finally they got comfortable and Kagome laid her head on his chest and snuggled up more. InuYasha nuzzled Kagome's hair and neck. He breathed in her calming scent that slowly lulled him to sleep.

"Good night." Kagome whispered.

"Good night." InuYasha whispered and they both soon fell asleep with contented smiles on their faces. They truly were a new happy couple.

_**A/N: I thought was very sappy and I hate sappy. All the love declaring things are not my thing, but its what people like to read so I wrote it. Argh, I wanted to throw up writing this, but whatever. BYE BYE!**_


	2. Good News

**Love Never Dies 2**

Finally it was morning in the Feudal Era. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku yawned and slowly awakened. The first thing that they saw was that Kagome wasn't in her sleeping bag. Shippo panicked while Sango tried to tell him that she probably went to cool off but Sango inwardly knew that wasn't the case.

Miroku looked up at the tree to alert Inuyasha but was surprised to find the answer to all their questions. A sleeping Inuyasha was holding a sleeping Kagome possesively with a smile on both their faces. The three were surprised by two things:

1. Inuyasha was with Kagome, Smiling!

2. Inuyasha is always the first to awaken.

"Should we wake them up?" whispered Sango as to not wake up the sleeping couple. She thought it was cute the way they were and was selfishly glad that the two were in that position. She never liked Kikyo for hurting both her friends like that and was hoping that Inuyasha would get together with Kagome. They'd make a really good couple.

"No, they'd wake up soon enough." Miroku replied also whispering. He had the same opinion as Sango but never said anything. Miroku, however, would get really angry when Inuyasha runs off to see that dead piece of rotten clay. But always remained calm and tried to advise the hanyou to do the right thing.

"I hope they stay like this forever." sighed Shippo.

_Why cant Inuyasha just dump Kikyo and be with Kagome. It'd be like a small family, me, him as my father, and Kagome as my mother. (sigh) That will never happen. Arghhh! Kikyo, why do you have to Interfere! Cant you see that I'm trying to pair Kagome and Inuyasha up! But it does seem weird that they are in that position. Hmmmm...I wonder... _he thought, a devilish smirk forming on his face.

"Well, we should start packing, knowing Inuyasha he would immediatly want to start the journey back to Kaede's village." said Miroku. Sango and Shippo nodded in approval.

"Where's Kirara?" asked Sango looking for her small demon kitten. She heard a meow behind her and she insantly turned around to see Kirara in her large cat demon form with some food. It was a rabbit, a weird choice for breakfast, but there weren't many animals around the area and Kagome didn't have anymore ramen.

Everyone soon busied themselves with doing something. Sango and Kirara went to skin the rabbit, Miroku went to gather fire wood to cook it in, and Shippo went to get some water for the group to drink. At the faint smell of dead rabbit, Inuyasha stirred a bit until he was finally awake.

He yawned and wonder why there was a light weight resting on him. His mind was kind of hazy, so he opened his eyes to see a sleeping Kagome with him on the tree he was in. Inuyasha stared at her for a second and remembered everything that had transpired the night before.

_Argh, I dont wanna wake up now! Yesterday felt like a dream. Was it a dream? No because I have Kagome on my lap. Why do I feel so...happy today? Well any guy would feel happy if a girl like Kagome agreed to be their mate._ Inuyasha thought, his spirits lifting tremendously. He felt like he could do anything, and abosutely anything. A weight was lifted off his shoulders and he couldn't be happier.

Soon, Kagome started to awaken after a minute and was surprised to be in a tree and on Inuyasha's lap. But she soon remembered yesterday's events and her smile widened. She turned around careful as to not fall to see Inuyasha just looking at her with those golden orbs. The orbs that Kagome loves so much.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Morning Kagome." Inuyasha whispered back and nuzzled her cheek. They were soft and so very delicate with a hint of red on them. _Probably from all the new attention. She better get used to it. _he thought since he was feeling...a little not himself right now. He heard Kagome giggled and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I dont want to go down." Kagome said.

"Me neither but we have to. Besides I'm hungry and we have to go to Kaede's village." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome considered this and also noticed that she too was getting very hungry so she agreed.

Inuyasha held her a little tighter and leapt down the tree. Though Kagome didn't like going so high, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it. Once the two were on the ground, they looked around and saw that the rest of them weren't there.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed around and found his answer.

"Sango and Kirara have the scent of dead rabbit on them so I'm guessing that they went to skin it, Shippo went in the direction of the river, and Miroku went deeper in the forest." Inuyasha replied. Kagome at first was a little surprised but remembered that Inuyasha's sense of smell was very sharp.

"Hey...Inuyasha...if we were to...you know...have kids where would you like to live? I mean here in your time or in my time? I really dont mind." Kagome asked, deciding not to look at the hanyou but at the ground.

Inuyasha had to think about this. He didn't want Kagome far from her family but he wasn't really used to the future. It still confused him greatly and he could get lost in Tokyo. He really didn't mind either as long as he had Kagome and his pups with him but that all might change when they come back from the trip. Maybe he'll like the modern time more? Not as much as his time but he could get use to it? Right?

_Keh, what the hell am I thinking? I could do anything and I could sure as hell live anywhere. I'll just have to get used to it._ Inuyasha made up in his mind, his pride kicking in.

"Well, that's a tough question, Kagome, but as long as I have my family then I wont mind." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled but that still didn't settle the question.

_It's not like we're going to start a family now. I'll have time to think of this later hopefully._ Kagome thought. The couple sat down doing, nothing but lost in their thoughts. What they were thinking about? Their future together.

Soon, Sango and Kirara came with sliced rabbit, Shippo came with some of Kagome's water bottles, and Miroku came with some fire wood.

"I see you two are up, care to enlighten us in wh- **ow!" **Miroku's sentence was cut off short when a rock hit his head. Surprisingly, it wasn't Inuyasha that did it but Sango.

"Cant mind your own buisness monk?" Sango yelled angrily. While this was happening, Shippo bounded to Kagome's lap and hugged her. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha to see if they should tell the rest the news. He nodded. Why not? They were his friends and should have a right to know.

"Um...you guys?" Kagome started. Sango stopped yelling at Miroku who was cowering in fear. Everyone turned their attention to Kagome except Inuyasha, who didn't need to.

"I have good news! Very good news!"

By now, the four (inluding Kirara) were right infront of Kagome awaiting with anticipation of the good news. Kagome and Inuyasha both raised an eye brow, wondering when they had moved up so close.

"Ok...the good news is that me and Inuyasha are going to be mates!" The three were gaping in shock but Shippo recovered quickly. He jumped happily over to Inuyasha hugged his new father. Inuyasha was surprised and had to resist the urge of throwing the kid to the otherside of their camp. But one look from Kagome made him hug the kitsune back. When did he start getting so soft?

"IM GOING TO HAVE A FATHER! YAY INUYASHA GOING TO BE MY DADDY! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" Shippo yelled jumping on Inuyasha.

The hanyou couldn't help but wonder why the fox demon would be so happy. He never knew Shippo would love him this much, he thought Shippo hated him.

Kagome was watching amused at how Shippo kept yelling that Inuyasha was going to be his father and how Inuyasha was also very happy, even though he didn't show it. But she could tell because of course, if she didn't than what kind of mate would she be?

Kagome smiled to herself and looked to the other members of their group to see that they were still in shock. Finally Sango recovered followed by Miroku.

"I knew it had to happen sometime! It was getting annoying seeing you two tippie toe around each other. I'm very happy for you two." Sango said and hugged the girl that had become like a little sister to her, Kagome. When Shippo settled down on Inuyasha's shoulder at last, Sango went over to him and hugged him too.

"You two make a wonderful couple. I wish you guys a lot of happiness in the future and I'll always be there for you." Sango said.

"Uhhh...thanks Sango. It means...a lot." Inuyasha replied, looking at Kagome to make sure he had said the right thing. The girl smiled in return and Inuyasha sighed in relief. He was not good at this kind of thing, and probably never will.

"Well Inuyasha I never thought that it would happen this soon but I have to agree with Sango. You guys make an excellent couple and if you ever need me, you know where to get me." Miroku said. He was actually serious about this! He gave Inuyasha a manly hug in which he semi hugged back. When it was Kirara's turn, the fire cat demon meowed in acceptance and jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

After all the congratulating, and unwanted congratulating to Inuyasha, Kagome started cooking the sliced rabbit while everyone sat down and talked. Inuyasha was still in a very good mood which was very, very rare so the friends talked happily.

After what seemed like hours of talking, the rabbit was done and the group all took a slice. Inuyasha ate his like ususal and ended up eating pratically all the rabbit slices. Once they were all done, the friends gathered their suppiles and went off to Kaede's village. One hour into the trip, Shippo, who was still on Inuyasha's shoulder, spoke up.

"Did Kagome tell you about the trip? It's supposed to be a family u-nion? That's why I'm going because I'm her adopted son." Inuyasha thought about this and nodded. He remembered what Kagome had said what a family REunion was when they killed the giant centipede demon over four months ago.

She never said anything about family reunion, only that her family was going. _Keh, like I care if they go or not, but it'll be nice if they like me. Hmm, I actually have a family now. _he thought glancing at Shippo who was talking about how great Florida, as Kagome had said, was going to be. Then he glanced at Kagome who was happily talking to Sango. Miroku was next to the two guys, staring straight ahead.

"Hey monk, when are you going to make your move on Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at him thoughtfully before shrugging.

"It just doesn't seem like the right time. I dont even know if she feels the same way I do." Miroku sighed.

Truthfully, he loves Sango more than anything but he doesn't know how she feels. What if she rejects him? He wouldn't be able to live his life without her. Sure, he could be perverted at times but he actually loves Sango. She's strong willed, now that he thinks about it, she's strong, she's graceful with her overly large boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and so many other things! He wouldn't want to blow it with her but he didn't want to lose her either.

"I felt the same way about Kagome but I finally told her and look, she's going to be my mate. Just tell Sango and try not to grope other women including her." Inuyasha advised and Miroku nodded. Since when had Inuyasha turned wise was beyond Miroku's comprehension.

_How am I going to tell her? It has to be romantic but first I have to know what she feels about me. I know that she get's jealous when I grope other women but doesn't mean that she feels something for me? (sigh) Inuyasha is right, I have to tell her no matter what._

"Inuyasha are we there yet?" Shippo asked from his spot on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"No, we're not, so settle down." Inuyasha replied through gritted teeth. He was trying so hard not to lose his happy mood but if the kit kept annoying him with that same question every second he'll lose it completely and pound him.

"How is Kagome's time like?" Shippo asked. A new question, one that Inuyasha could answer without annoyance.

"First off, It's very different from here. There are no demons I think, if they there are then they are very well hidden, and it's not as clean and open as here."

"You mean it's crowed?" Shippo asked surprised.

"Crowded with humans and buildings."

"What are buildings?"

"Buildings are oversized huts that are most of the times not used for living in. They're not even made of wood."

"Not made of wood?" Shippo mumbled to himsef. Obviously, Inuyasha heard.

"You'll have to see it to understand, now shut up and leave me alone." he replied and Shippo finally stayed quiet, not wanting to get on Inuyasha's bad side on such a good day.

**-XxX-** _Kagome and Sango _**-XxX-**

"So Kagome how did it happen?" asked Sango. She couldn't hold back her curiousity any longer and just bursted out. Kagome smiled at the memory that will never fade in her mind. So, Kagome ended up telling Sango about last night, a dreamy look in her eyes. Sango had to contain the sudden urge to laugh at how loved Kagome sounded.

"And that's that. How are things with Miroku going?" Kagome asked now the one who was curious. She saw the looks Miroku would give to Sango when she wasn't looking and the looks Sango would give to him when he wasn't looking. It was something that made Kagome just want to go insane.

"What do you mean? I dont like him." Sango said and crossed her arms. She didn't want anyone to know that she liked a pervert. Kagome, however, already knew her feelings for the monk and thought that the act was funny.

"Sango, I could tell that you like him so dont lie to me. Now tell me what's wrong?" Sango sighed in defeat, knowing that she cant win against Kagome.

"Alright, alright, I do like the monk, no maybe I love him, but he acts so lecherously that I cant tell if he loves me back. I want to tell him, or that might be a very bad idea, but I dont want to be rejected." Sango said and sighed. Kagome thought this over and noticed that Sango felt the same way she felt with Inuyasha, except of course the lecherous part.

"Oh, dont worry, he likes you more than just for his lecherous reasons. When your not looking, he looks at you with a glint of sincere love in his eyes. And haven't you noticed that everytime he gropes you he acts differently?" Sango was surprised at what Kagome was inquiring. Miroku looks at her? He acts differently while groping her? What was she talking about?

"How so Kagome?" Sango asked, feeling very confused.

"I dont know, when he gropes you he looks like he's really enjoying it and likes it when you slap him. When he gropes other women, he looks like he's doing it to spite you because he always looks at you out of the corner of his eyes." Kagome explained. Sango was even more surprised and confused than before. He gropes other women to spite her?

"This is confusing! Kagome, if Inuyasha never told you that he loved you, would you have told him?" Sango asked. Kagome never thought about that. Would she have told him herself? She hadn't for the longest time because of Kikyou, she only wanted him to be happy with the person she thought he loved. But it wasn't like that.

"I dont know because I thought he loved Kikyo but I would of told him either way when we collect all the jewel shards and I had to go to my time." Kagome replied.

"See what I mean!"

"But I said thought! I thought he loved Kikyo but he doesn't so Miroku might love you."

"That's a big might." Sango sighed.

"Just tell him how you feel one day and you'll see that he feels the same." Kagome said. Sango nodded and the two women decided to continue walking in a comfortable silence.

From in front of them, a hanyou sighed and shook his head. Inuyasha heard most of their conversation and was glad that Kagome was going to tell him either way. He now noticed how hard it must have been for Kagome every time he went to see Kikyo, every time he kissed her, every time he hugged her, but now it wasn't like that. He loved her and only her and no one could change that.

The next few hours were not so eventful. There were no demons on the way so the group just talked. Shippo and Inuyasha talked about Kagome's time, Miroku would listen intently on interesting parts, while Sango and Kagome talked about their favorite things.

Finally the village came into view and Shippo grew excited. For a moment, Shippo looked like he had an evil idea. He got off Inuyasha's shoulder, but not without jumping onto the hanyou's head and rubbing one of his dog ears, much to the hanyou's dislike.

"Shippo, you better start running because when I get to you, I swear I'm not going to control myself!" And with a shriek, Shippo ran off towards the village, a very angry hanyou running after him. Kagome laughed at the two and decided to join them in their chasing game. There was no point in sitting Inuyasha so she ran off behind them, laughing the whole way.

"Should we join them?" asked Miroku Sango who nodded a little hesitantly. Kirara got of her shoulder once she sensed what was going to happen next...

**_"MIROKU! I'LL KILL YOU!"_** Miroku smiled to himself and ran off behind Kagome, trying to steer clear of Sango's wrath. Sango angrily ran after the monk, swearing to himself that the next to she saw him he would be dead and castrated.

Inuyasha was the first to arrive at the village but on the way he had picked up Kagome and Shippo, who was now sporting a very huge bump on his head, followed by Miroku, who had a nice imprint of Sango's hand on his cheek, and Sango. The group entered Kaede's hut, some very happily, some gloomy, and some still pretty angry. They all looked at Kaede and sat down, savoring the much needed rest.

"We should get going, we still have a lot to do." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Shippo was more hyper than ever, jumping around and yelling. He informed Kaede about Inuyasha and Kagome getting together and bounded out the door.

"Goodbye Kaede! See ya in about a few months!" Kagome waved and ran off after Shippo. She knew that any second now, Inuyasha was going to yell. She was right.

**"WHAT! A FEW MONTHS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" **Inuyasha obviously yelled, running off after Kagome who was running towards the well. He looked furious, but it was hard for Kagome to tell since he practically always looked that mad.

"Because you wouldn't have gone then!" Kagome yelled back. She felt some one swoop her up towards the well but relaxed after seeing it was only Inuyasha.

"How could I say no to my future mate?" he asked softly. This surprised Kagome because a few seconds ago he was yelling and now he was being so nice and caring. She'll have to get use to this!

They soon caught up with Shippo who was already at the well waiting impatiently for the two lovers. He looked pretty annoyed and was bounding around them to hurry it up.

"Come on, let's go!" he said.

"Oh be quiet runt." Inuyasha growled, feeling his self control slip away. Oh how he wanted to add another bump to Shippo's head...

Kagome swooped the small kitsune into her arms and Inuyasha hastily jumped into the well with both of them in his arms. They were greeted by the familiar blue light and were transported into Kagome's time. Finally, Shippo's dream of seeing Kagome's time would come true.


	3. Welcome to the Family

A/N: READ THE DAMN STORY! I REALLY LIKED MY REVIEWS PEOPLE! NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA BUT I OWN 2 DVD'S, POSTERS, CD'S, AND SO MUCH MORE!

Love Never Dies 3

During the whole ordeal, Shippo just closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was met with a little darkness and there was a roof over the well. He was surprised at first but when Inuyasha jumped out of the well, he noticed that they were in a hut. The three went outside and were graced with the sun's bright rays. Shippo looked around and saw that everything was weird. The huts were more well built and looked sturdy and strong. The air was polluted and now he knew what Inuyasha meant by crowded. They started walking towards Kagome's house, which Shippo noted was made of wood and other material. He started to get a little afraid by all these new smells and sights that he hid more into Inuyasha's haori. He saw this movement and looked down at Shippo.

"Everything is going to be alright. You'll get used to it." Shippo calmed down a little by his words and peered out of the haori once more. The three arrived at the door and Kagome opened it.

"Mom! I'm home!" Soon, someone that smelled like Kagome came out of the kitchen. Shippo thought that this was Kagome's mother. She hugged her daughter and then went over to Inuyasha. She rubbed his ears a little and noticed that there was something looking at her with emerald eyes and reddish brownish hair.

"And who is this little cute fellow?" Ms. Higurashi (Aya) asked the kitsune. Shippo wasn't afraid when she went to hold him. She saw that the boy was small yet adorable.

"My name's Shippo." Shippo replied smiling now. Aya hugged him and he hugged back.

"He's our adopted son from the Feudal Era mom." Kagome said leaning on Inuyasha a little. He put his arm around her waist and she did the same to him. Aya saw the movement and made a mental note to ask them about it.

"Ahh so this is the little one you were talking about. He is so adorable!" Aya said and hugged the fox demon tighter. Soon Souta came down stairs and saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey sis, Inuyasha!" he greeted and hugged them.

"Are you going to the trip?" Souta asked Inuyasha and he nodded.

"Awesome!" He then noticed that his mother had someone in her arms. Someone small with a bushy tail.

"Mom who's that?" Souta asked referring to Shippo. He blinked before Kagome spoke.

"That's Shippo, your adopted nephew. He's a full demon from the Feudal Era." Souta awed and went over to Shippo who's smiled widened. He liked Souta already. There was something tellind him that he would have lots of fun with him.

"So Shippo want to play video games with me?" Shippo didn't know what he was talking about. Actually, he didn't know anything that was around the house. There were so many things that move without you moving it and things that looked very comfortable and dangerous.

"Uhhh...Sure!" Shippo said and followed Souta up the stairs.

"Where's grandpa and Buyo?" asked Kagome.

"He's at his friends house. Unfortunately, he's not going to the trip because all this traveling around wont do him any good. Besides, he's too old for that stuff. And he decided to take Buyo with him." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha sighed in relief. He didn't want the old man chasing him with ofudas that dont even work! There was a moment of silence before Kagome broke it.

"Umm...Mom I have something to tell you." Here it goes. The moment that you've all been waiting for. Or Kagome and Inuaysha. Aya focused her attention on her daughter and on the half demon, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well, I'm going to be Inuyasha's mate!" Aya squealed and hugged her daughter tightly. She was happy, Inuyasha noted. Then Aya went over to her son-in-law and hugged him the same way.

"Welcome to the family, son." These words made Inuyasha's heart filll with warmth. He was accepted. He was being accepted into Kagome's family as a son. Nothing could be better than this. Well one thing...

"Thank you...mom." Inuyasha replied. Kagome was smiling uncontrolably. She was happy that her mother accepted her decision and she was happy for Inuyasha finally being accepted. She knew that Inuyasha was the happiest hanyou on earth right now because of the wide grin that graced his lips. 'Speaking of lips, his aren't cold and wet. They are warm and moist. Warm just like him. Oh how I want to kiss them again...wait what am I thinking, now is not the time to think like that!...but it would be nice though.' Kagome thought. Aya and Inuyasha parted and Aya started ranting about a wedding and stuff like that.

"OH! Where are we going to have a wedding! In the backyard? or maybe infront of the God tree? Or maybe in the Feudal Era? We have to pick out your dress! What style is the wedding going to be? Western or traditional? THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO!"

By now, Inuyasha and Kagome were sweatdropping. Aya kept talking to no one in particular as the couple were just staring.

"Mom." Kagome tried to talk to her mother.

"Ooooh and your shoes,"

"Mom."

"what are we going to do about your hair," Aya was now writing things down.

"MOM!"

"Yes Kagome?" Aya stopped and looked at her daughter who was fuming and at Inuyasha who was just standing there paying no mind to what the two girls were talking about.

"Mom, I'm not even sure if we're getting married in human terms so please dont plan anything." Kagome said and relaxed once her mother made a silent "oh" and put away the writing pad. She was hoping for a wedding to plan because she was happy that her daughter was getting married, even if it is in demon terms. Oh well, there's still Souta. Oh yes, that will be a good one to plan!

"Sorry dear it's just that I got carried away. I dont mind as long as you're happy with Inuyasha. Plus demon mating is more lasting right?" Kagome nodded and hugged her mother. She hugged her daughter back and winked at Inuyasha. He winked back. Oooh, what do they have planned? The two parted and regained their compostures. Suddenly Aya remembered something and left to find her purse. When she found it, she saw that both Inuyasha and Kagome had a confused expression on their faces.

"I'm so sorry Kagome but I forgot to tell you. Since we'll be gone for over 2 months," Inuyasha glared at Kagome who just ingnored it, "I thought it was best to move the date up." Kagome stared at her mother in shock. The date was supposed to be on Friday. It was Wednesday. How more could you move it up.

"How so mom." Kagome asked slowly. Aya gulped but she had to say it.

"Tomorrow morning." Inuyasha was wide eyed and Kagome was more shokced than before. TOMORROW! SHE HAD TO GO TO THE MALL NOW!

"THERE'S NO TIME TO LOOSE! INUYASHA WE HAVE TO GO TO THE MALL NOW! GET YOUR HAT ON AND FOLLOW ME! MOVE IT!" Kagome yelled and ran out the door. Inuyasha grabbed his hat and ran after her but was stopped by his soon to be mother-in-law.

"You know what to do with it right?" Inuyasha nodded and put the card away in his haori. He smiled to show his grattitude before running off.

"You dont have to be thankful, I knew this was going to happen. That's why I saved all that money. I wonder if Kagome has any money?" Aya said to herself. 10 seconds later Kagome ran into the living room panting.

"Mom I forgot that I needed money! A lot!" Kagome said trying to catch her breath. Aya smiled and handed her a credit card.

"Now you buy what ever you want so dont hesitate to waste money. You know I won the Jackpot on that show so we have all the money in the world." Kagome blinked, then smiled, and ran out the door again. Aya sighed and mumbled something before returning to the kitchen about now going to be broke.

A/N: I know that it was sorta crappy so you could flame me. Not so harsh though or I'll get angry. I didn't want to spend so much time on this chapter so I guess I rushed through things. I also know that this chapter doesn't contain fluff or isn't that funny but I had to get this out of my system. I want to start the trip already but I have to write this shit first so bare with me! KEPP READING AND REVIEWING!

Review Response

Silverhair- Thanks for the tips and I'll do it as soon as I can but now I cant even go to my fucking settings! DAMN YOU COMPUTER! But I'll ask to use my cousin's computer to change it! Dont worry, I plan on giving Holo the beating of a lifetime from Inuyasha. The asshole is too stupid and dense for me to like him! I WILL ASSASSINATE HIM! In the meantime, I will enjoy beating the crap out of him through writing! THANK YOU A LOT!

Aliryn- I could tell that you'll be writing long reviews from now on but please do! It really does cheer me up and review faster. See! I'm reviewing like a day later! I'm glad you really, really, really love this story. It makes me want to continue even more! I cant agree with you more! I HATE HIM! I HATE THAT HOMO...HOKO...HORO... HODO? WHO THE FUCK CARES WHAT THE FUCK HIS NAME IS! And what is all that weird cure whatever the hell it's called shit that he gives to Kagome! EWWWW! So I want to at least kill him or whatever! Something! so that he doesn't bother Kagome or Inu-Baby AGAIN! And like I said before, I WILL ASSASSINATE HIM! If you guys want to help to, give him a piece of your mind, you are free to come with! I also agree with the fact that I hate anyone who intrudes in Kagome and Inuyasha's realtionship like that fucking bitch Kikhoe, Hono, sometimes Koga (that wolf shit, but I like it when he's with ayame), Onigumo, and other demons! I JUST DO! Anyway, I love pepsi too and coke is okay if i have to drink it! THANKS FOR THE LONG REVIEW AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING!

InuyashaMaster- Thank You, thank you, thank you! (Bows deeply to audience) I hate all of them with a passion! I only like InuKag and MirSan pairings, but I read KogAya and SessRin pairings too! You know me well! I'm glad you think that, I like anyone who hates Kinkyhoe and Hoso! Keep reviewing!

ONCE AGAIN I LOVE YOU ALL MT REVIEWERS SO DONT STOP REVIEWING! I ASLO LOVE MY READERS! I WILL TRY TO DO YOUR EVERY WIMB SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME FOR THE TIME BEING! REMEMBER I LOVE ALL REVIEWS, GOOD OR BAD! I TOTALLY LOVE INUYASHA! OH MY GOD! i LOVE HIM! I HATE KIHOLE AND HOYO! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 


	4. Shopping Turns to Disaster

READ THE DAMN STORY! LOVE YA! NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA BUT I MARRIED THE MOVIE ONE AND TWO! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! (hides dvds from people's view)

Love Never Dies 4

Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the mall, or just maybe Inuyasha. Kagome was on his back, grabbing on tightly so that she wouldn't fall at the speed that they were going. She looked down a little and saw the mall.

"Inuyasha the mall is right there!" Inuyasha nodded to the pointed direction and jumped down onto the sidewalk. No one noticed that they were jumping on roof tops so everything was good. The two walked inside and imediatley, Inuyasha was in awe. Eventhought the different smells and the noise bothered him, he liked the place. How weird. It was huge, for one thing, and there were many stores in it. He noticed that Kagome started walking and started to follow her.

"Inuyasha stay with me at all times okay. There are too many people here and you'll get lost." Inuyasha nodded and the two entered a clothing store. It was Ecko Unltd. Inuyasha looked at all the clothes and saw something that he liked.

"Hey Kagome what about that one?" Kagome looked towards the direction he was pointing at and smiled at his decision. It was an ecko red polo shirt that had different shades of red stripes going horizontillay. Kagome was a bit surprised that Inuyasha would like this stuff but shrugged it off. He smiled as Kagome checked what would fit him best. A small was too small, a medium, Inuyasha said, was still too small, so Kagome took a large. She took two more shirts of the same design but in navy blue and tan.

(A/N: Dont get the wrong image! Got to www. Ecko unltd. com and go on from there. I think it looks sexy on him!)

"Alright Inuyasha so far so good. What else do you like?" Inuyasha started looking around until he found another shirt that he liked. It was an ecko red tee in blue. Kagome nodded and took the shirt in the same size. She also took the shirt in red, white, black, and gray.

"Okay this is going to take forever. You need two months worth of clothes and we still need some jeans and shoes." Inuyasha sighed at the thought of having to wear shoes. Maybe he could convince Kagome to not let him wear shoes.

"Kagome shoes make my feet itch, they smell, they are too small, an-"

"Listen here Inuyasha! You are wearing shoes and that's final! We'll just get you a size bigger so that it wouldn't be so tight and I dont want to here it!" Inuyasha gulped and nodded. What was wrong with him? He was more stubborn than this but now he turned into a softy. Could it be because of killing Kikyo? That his burdens and what was the cause of his moodiness were gone? Probably, but he didn't care as long as Kagome doesn't sit him. The two continued to browse the store. After about an hour, it was time for Inuyasha to try on the clothes. They went to the fitting room and Kagome pushed a confused Inuyasha into the fitting room.

"Now hurry up we have to go to the shoe store." Inuyasha sighed again at that thought.  
'Why do I have to wear shoes? It's not like I need feet protection like those wimpy humans. I've stepped on much worse. (A/N: Not shit! I mean like glass and twigs, stuff like that.)' He put on a black t shirt with red flames and black jeans. But he now had a problem.

"Ummm...Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome replied still waiting for him to come out.

"how do you tie this up? I dont see anything!" said an exsasperated hanyou. Kagome sweatdropped. She forgot to show Inuyasha how to pull up the zipper. At least he's wearing boxers. She hopes.

"Uhhh...You dont tie it up. You see that metal thing on the top, it's kinda V shaped?" Kagome couldn't stop blushing, even if she wasn't looking. But she thought it was cute. She loves Inuyasha's confused expression and his confused voice, it was so adorable!

"Yeah. Now what?"

"just pull it up." Inuyasha did that and made a silent oh sound. He came out of the fitting room and Kagome was gawking and blushing more when she saw him. He looked absolutely sexy! Gorgeous! Hot! Inuyasha was blushing a little at all the attention he was getting from other women. Kagome was enough but all the women in the store! Please! Kagome finally regained her composture and glared at the women who started yelling things.

"You want my phone number sexy!" One yelled.

"Come over here and let's get freaky freaky!" another yelled.

"looking good baby!" a third one yelled.

Inuyasha was just staring at them. He didn't know what half of them meant and was more confused than ever. He's just an 18 year old hanyou, or 68 year old, who was getting accoustomed to the modern era! What was he supposed to know! But by the look Kagome had on her face, he knew it wasn't good. Kagome had it with those women yelling things like that. Inuyasha was her man and how dare they even think like that! She didn't even want to know what they were thinking about!

"Look ya hold hags! Shut the hell up because he's MY MAN and you'll never have him! NOW LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE GOD DAMMIT!" The women groaned and resumed shopping. Inuyasha was gaping at Kagome who was trying to regain her cool. What just happened? Kagome cursed at other people? Did Kagome just reffer to him as her man? Damn he was a bad influence on her. Once Kagome regained her cool, she ordered Inuyasha back to the fitting room.

After another hour of trying on clothes, mobs of women trying to look or touch a red faced Inuyasha, an angry Kagome yelling at them, and whining, the couple were done with the clothes. Much to Kagome's dislike, but she had to do it, she let Inuyasha wear black jeans, a red muscle shirt, and a black button up shirt over it (with buttons left undone DUH!) to shop around the mall some more. She was surprised that Inuyasha wasn't whining with his new clothes on since he preffered baggy clothes but instead seemed pretty happy with them. He said they were comfortable and not itchy like the others. Great progress! They went to a shoe store that was on the fourth floor. Again, women all around the mall were yelling and staring and whislting and...YOU GET THE POINT! The two ignored them, though Kagome had some difficulty in trying to not kill the bitches, but they finally arrived at the shoes store. It was Foot Locker. They entered and started to look around for shoes.

"Alright, you need sneakers, sandals, and dress shoes." Kagome said.

"Arghh! Fine but I pick them!" and he went off to find some shoes. He came 20 minutes later back with 20 boxes of shoes in his hands and a begging smile on his face. Kagome now was gaping and amazed.

"Inuyasha since when did you shop for shoes? I know you've been here before so tell me!" Inuyasha sighed and decided to tell her half of the truth. She didn't need to know the other half...

"Well...I came with your mom a few weeks ago when you were at school. She told me I was a size 10 in men's shoes. Now i swear I never went to the clothes store!" There half of the truth. It was convincing.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kagome yelled. she was a little disappointed on not getting to show Inuyasha shoes but was angry that no one decided to tell her anything. Inuyasha gulped before answering. Kagome could be really scary sometimes he noticed.

"Well, I figured you didn't need to know since I didn't buy anything." The reply was lame but it calmed Kagome down. She took a look at the shoes and nodded. He basically got black/red & white/red/blue g-units, red/white & blue/white birdman lugz, black/white number 18 air jordans, black & Red/black timberland boots, black men's sandals, a red one of those, and blue/white & black/blue nikes. Inuyasha also chose 2 black pairs of dress shoes. He chose more types but they were too complex to describe. They were all different designs but they looked hot! H-O-T, HOT! Kagome was amazed even more. 'I wonder how he would look in them...' she thought.

"So is that all? I'm hungry!" Inuyasha whined. Kagome sighed. Somethings about her favorite hanyou would never change. But that's why she loves him.

"Fine just pick one to put on while I pay for these." and with that she left to pay for the 20 pairs of shoes. Inuyasha chose the red/black timberland boots. He didn't really care how he looked, as long as he was comfortable. Kagome came back, needing help more than ever now. She had a huge box that had all the shoes that Inuyasha got plus another huge box that were filled with his bags of clothes. He took both boxes in his arms and continued walking, Kagome leading him to make sure he doesn't fall.

"Kagome, this time tell me when you stop, unlike last time!" Kagome giggled at the memory and nodded, eventhough he didn't see it.

"What do you want to eat Inuyasha."

"Ramen!" That was quick. They went to the food court and Kagome bought 2 plates of ramen, one bigger for Inuyasha. He drooled when she was bringing the food over to the table, or rather 2 for the boxes were on the table next to them. In 2 minutes, Inuyasha ate his ramen and waited for Kagome to finish hers. But then he remembered something important.

"Kagome i have to go to the...errr...bathroom...now." Inuyasha lied. She still couldn't know the truth. Kagome nodded and told him that the bathroom was in the 2 floor. Perferct. He ran towards the escalator, at first was scared and tried to break it, but now was used to it. Plus he couldn't pay attention to that. He HAD to do that thing...that has to do with the card. After that short ride, Inuyasha bounded off in the opposite direction of the bathroom. Kagome knew it was a lie but she shrugged it off. 'I wonder what he's up to...why am I wondering so much today! Inuyasha amazes me in so many ways, that's wh- WAIT IS THAT ERI! AYUMI! YUKA! AND HOJO! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!' Kagome was wide eyed when she saw her friends in the mall. She hoped they didn't see her, but unfortunately, today was a bad day for her, they saw and came to her table.

"Hey Kagome how are you feeling?" Yuka asked sitting down next to Kagome.

"Fine, i'm feeling much better." Kagome replied with a fake smile and a nervous laugh.

"are you here alone?" Eri asked looking around.

"no I'm here with someone."

"Kagome are you free tonight?" asked Hojo again. 'He's always with the same shit, are you busy tonight, would you go out with me, Hi Kagome would you like to go to the movies? Well I'M Sick and Tired of this!' Kagome was going to tell him off when she saw Inuyasha coming down the escalator. Once Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi saw him, they squealed and ran towards him.

"HE'S A REAL HOTTY!"

"SHUT UP YUKA HE'S MINE!"

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS ERI!" Kagome was growing angrier by each yell. What was it with girls yelling over Inuyasha! HE WAS HER FUTURE MATE! Of course they dont know that.

Once Inuyasha was of the escalator, he was jumped on by Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. He was shocked at first but then got angry when he saw Hojo try to put his arm over a silently fuming Kagome. He got up, pushed the girls off of him rudely, and went over to Kagome and put his arm on her waist. She didn't protest which made Hojo mad that some weirdo was touching HIS Kagome. What a laugh! Inuyasha was growling at hojo for even trying to touch his future mate and Kagome was growling at her approaching friends who had a dreamy look in their eyes in her own way. The two stopped growling at the bewildered friends.

"Who the fuck are YOU!" growled out Inuyasha at Hojo. Hojo was freaked, practically shit his pants at the sudden fierce language and tone, but had to act tough for Kagome.

"My name's Hojo and please take your hand off my GIRLFRIEND'S waist." Kagome almost gagged and Inuyasha growled more. Kagome put her hand on his chest to calm him and it worked. Otherwise, Hojo would be of been ripped into dust particles.

"Hojo, I'm not your girlfriend. I tried to tell you, but my FRIENDS here kept insisting that I was. You see guys, this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend." Kagome tried to explain. Hojo looked mad and her friends were gaping.

"The viloent, two timing biker guy?" asked Yuka.

"I never said he was a biker guy? But he's not two timing anymore." Kagome said trying not to blab everything to her friends. Inuyasha glared at her with a look saying "You- better- explain- this- later."

"Well Kagome you sure got a hottie?" said Ayumi dreamily.

"If only he wasn't taken." sighed Eri.

"The red and black look is hot!" squealed Yuka. Kagome had to refrain herself from murdering her friends. Sometimes they did not get it when someone is a boyfriend and someone isn't. She looked over to Inuyasha who was still glaring daggers at Hojo who was puffing out his chest in confidence. Kagome sighed. Sometimes Hojo was dense. Too dense for her liking.

'He's a wimp. He's a talker but is he a fighter? NOPE! I could take this dude on and have Kagome's heart again. Yes I could see it now, "Oh Hojo your so strong and handsome, thank you for saving me from that weirdo, I love you!" This is too good to be true!' Hojo thought. As if he has a chance with Inuyasha.

"listen buddy, I dont know what you did to Kagome to make her like you at such short notice, but I could take you on! She's mine and we love eachother and I'm not about to let some idiot freak take her from me! She's my girlfriend and as her boyfriend, I have to protect her from the people like you. Your so cocky, let's see you be cocky now?" Hojo said. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were cracking up. After seeing Inuyasha, and having felt his strengh even if it was a little, Hojo would look like a horrible looking bunnincula bunny rabbit waiting to be squashed. Kagome, however felt the sudden urge to beat the crap out of him. Inuyasha felt like Inuyasha.

"HOJO COULD YOU PLEASE STOP BEING SO FUCKING DENSE! FOR GODSAKES, SINCE WHEN DID I GIVE YOU THE IMPRESSION THAT I FREAKIN' LOVED YOU! YOU ARE MY FRIEND! A FRIEND! THE ONLY ONE I LOVE IS INUYASHA! STICK IT IN YOUR FUCKING SMALLASS HEAD YA LOSER! AND IF YOU WERE TO FIGHT INUYASHA, HE'D KILL YOU! STOP ACTING LIKE MY BOYFRIEND BECAUSE YOUR NOT AND NEVER WERE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" and with that, Kagome punched him in the eye. Inuyasha was smirking and the three girls were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the floor. Hojo got up the floor and looked at Kagome with hurt in his eyes. Kagome didn't care about being nice to him anymore because he was a shithead! Yeah that's it, his head was filled with shit! God he's so dense!

"See what I mean, before he showed up, he screwed our lives, your life! Why cant you see that Kagome and let me help you get rid of him! He's scum, what could he do for you! What could a guy like him give you in life! Could he support you? NO! Does he even have an education! You cant fall in love with him!" Inuyasha was hurt deeply by his words. It made him relize that he could never give Kagome anything in life. He couldn't support her, heck he didn't even have money! Kagome saw hurt in his eyes and immediately got furious. She knew that her hanyou was sensitive to words, that inside his tough shell, there's a frightned hanyou looking for acceptance and love. And she's the one who's going to give it to him. But before she could do anything, Inuyasha beat her to it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HOBO! AT LEAST I LOVE KAGOME AND TRUST HER ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS! I MIGHT BE VIOLENT AND OVERPROTECTIVE BUT I CARE FOR HER! DO YOU KNOW THE COUNTLESS THINGS THAT I DO FOR HER! AND SHE LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM! I ADMIT THAT I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE WEALTHY STUCK UP BOYS BUT SHE LOVES ME! SO SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU SON OF A BITCH AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND KAGOME! IF I SEE YOUR UGLY SHITTY FACE HOMO AGAIN, I WONT HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" then he grabbed Hojo by the scruff of his neck and punched him 3 times, leaving both his eyes blue. He dropped him on the ground carelessly and kicked him in the stomach. Serves the shithead right. Kagome was happy again at hearing his words but still hated Hoho. His new name. Kagome muttered "piece of shit" and told Inuyasha that she wanted to go home. It was late anyways and they got most of the stuff. Clothes, shoes, underwear, and Kagome managed to get some hats that were white/red, white/blue, black/red, black, red, blue, white, black/white, and you get the combinations. Kagome had them personally made, so that each hat had IY on it. Inuyasha grabbed the boxes and followed Kagome out the mall.

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" said Ayumi. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, making Inuyasha bump into her.

"Dammit Kagome why dont you ever tell me when you stop!" he retorted.

"Shut up! What did you say Ayumi?" Kagome prayed to God that she heard wrong.

"Oh your mom didn't tell you, we're going on the trip with you guys! Our parents are, what a coinsidence, going on a "business trip" together so we have no where to stay." said Yuka smiling. Kagome almost fainted and Inuyasha inwardly cursed.

"Tell me that bullshit here isn't going!" Inuyasha whined desprately gesturing to the unconsious Hojo. Regretfully, the three girls nodded and sighed. They didn't like Hojo anymore after seeing Inuyasha and hearing his speech. Kagome groaned and Inuyasha cursed again.

"But dont worry, if he get's on our nerves, we'll beat the crap out of him!" Eri replied. The 5 smiled and were soon on their ways. Hojo was left on the floor still unconsious and no one would help him. Poor Hojo. NOT!

A/N: THAT FELT AWESOME! I dont know why Hoko is going but he must or the story wont be funny. I undertsand if this wasn't the best chapter but It was okay. DONT HATE ME! REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm writing this extra fast for my wonderful reviewers! So keep up the good work on cheering me up!

-Review Response-

InuyashaMaster- AWE HOW SWEET! But if I wasn't married to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, an InuTaisho, I'd so marry you! Too bad! You always seem to make me laugh and smile with your review so keep it up! So far so good! I love it! LOVE YA!

Aliryn- Thanks! I'll keep my confidence up a little more! Isn't it weird how we always agree on stuff? Not just you but all reviewers? It's like we were meant to hate Kiwhole and Hodo! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I promise that the Hojo is starting this chapter and forward. Like I said, not all bashing will be funny! It tears me up inside, I know, but what the heck! The shithead needs a good beating here and there! And some good Hoco bashing fics are: A Summer's Vacation by rubyshine, Winter Wonerland by Lynns, The Dance by EliciaS, The Dance by Sakura-Maylo-G, and The Play by Croeko. I thought they were great stories so check them out. THANK YOU LOTS ALIRYN! LOVE YA TOO!

Anime Master Inu- That's what I was planning to do but thank you for bringing it up to my readers and reviewers! Dont worry I dont think your a Hentai, we all need some lemon for Inu sometimes. (Dont look at me like that! Runs away from weird stares) But THANK YOU for reviewing!

Silverhair- You know, I CANT AGREE WITH YOU MORE EITHER! I know! My god those fucking friends of Kagome's, always getting on my nerves! If they were my friends, id be like "Bitches get your own fucking god damn life and leave mine alone!" but no and they have to pair Kagome up with a shithead like hozo! THE PREETYBOY SHITHEAD! My god, it gets on my nerves. I really hates pairings with Sess/Kag, InuKik (gags), KagMir, KogKag, InuSan, KagHoj, KagNar, InuAya (I saw one one day!), and you get the point! Anything that's not InuKag, KogAya, MirSan, or SessRin, I dont even bother looking at! DISGUSTING! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I'M HAPPY NOW!

COME ON YOU GUYS HAVE TO AGREE! WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON WHEN IT COMES TO INUYASHA! I HATE KINKYHOE, SHITHEAD HOFO, AND ANYONE WHO INTRUDES ON INUKAG RELATIONSHIP! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DO SO PLEASE SIT BACK AND RELAX! MY HANDS HURT YA KNOW! BUT, ONLY BUT, IF MY REVIEWS ARE GREAT, THEN MY HANDS WILL HEAL FASTER. BUT ONLY BUT! WELL BYE NOW! 


	5. Surprises

A/N: YEAH HOHO GOT BEAT UP! THIS STORY ROCKS BADDLY! I own an Inuyasha keychain!

Love Never Dies 5

Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived at the house. It was a long walk considering that Kagome kept stopping making Inuyasha bump into her. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mama i'm home!" Aya came out of the living room to greet her daughter and future son-in-law. She saw the boxes of clothes and shoes so she didn't bother to ask about it.

"mom why didn't you tell me my friends were going!" Kagome said trying to contain her anger. She wanted to spend the trip with Inuyasha...and some privacy...and now her nosy friends and the shithead are going to ruin it!

"Well Kagome, it was so sudden and with today's events, I completely forgot. I'm so sorry dear. I hope that's alright." Kagome sighed and nodded.

"sorry to interrupt but where could I put this stuff? My arms are getting tired." Inuyasha said. The two ladies had forgetten that he was there because he was so quiet. Aya smiled mischeiviously and stared at Inuyasha. He looked at her confusedly and then to Kagome who was also confused.

"Come on and follow me. I have a surprise." Aya started going up the stairs and the two teenagers just followed her, anxiously awaiting the surprise. They reached the top and ended up infront of a door that was right across Kagome's room.

"But mama isn't this your sewing room?" asked Kagome more confused. Aya's smile widened and continued to look at Inuyasha. He was also confused...still...not knowing what was going on.

"Inuyasha dear, put down the boxes and open the door."

Inuyasha did as told but opened the door slowly. He couldn't smell anything inside the room so he couldn't tell what it was. Once the door was open, he gasped. He could feel tears almost overflowing his eyes but he blinked them away. Kagome couldn't see what was so special that was making her future mate almost cry. but when Inuyasha took a couple of baby steps into the room, she could see it. She was so happy for him.

It was all he has ever wanted. It probably made him happy that he was being accepted, into the family, as a son. It overwhelmed him with emotions that he couldn't define. Maybe happiness, love, hope, tenderness, acceptance? he really didn't care because he was too busy thinking about his gift. Aya was grinning like there was no tomorrow. She was happy for the hanyou, she really loved him a lot, as her own son. She promised herself that she would be his mother, since Kagome told her that his died when he was very young, and show him a mother's love again.

"I didn't decorate it as much because, Inuyasha, it's yours. You could decorate it. Everything that you see in here, is yours. This is my gift to you son." Inuyasha turned around and gave Aya a hug. he was even more overwhelmed than before. Heck, even his demon side was showing some emotions.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. But you didn't ha-"

"Nonsense! you are my son now and I will treat you as a son. I will care for you, provide for you, anything that you need, even if you need to talk, I will be there for you Inuyasha. I want you and my daughter to be happy." He gave her another big hug before looking around the room. His room. It was beautiful to him. The walls were painted red, there was a bed with red comforters and pillow cases but white sheets (same size as Kagome's but for guys), a cherry wood desk with a lamp, some books, a cd player (dont ask), and anything else a desk would have, the carpet was red, a cherry wood dresser that had a picture of Kagome and him laughing on top of it, a tv stand with an x box that had a stack of games next to it, a few drawers for clothes, and the closet. The walls were bare except for a large portrait of the god tree on the left wall. He loved it. All he could think about was that it was his! Not Kagome's, not Souta's, not Shippo's, but his. It was all that he had ever wanted. Something that was his, no matter what. A home.

"Do you like it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome suddenly next to him smiling. He smiled back and nodded. He sat on the bed, pulling Kagome on his lap, and just took another look around. He liked the color and everything! He didn't want to change anything.

"Where's Shippo going to sleep?" Kagome asked her mother. She smiled and gestured for the two to come follow her. They went to a room that was infront of Souta's and saw that the two boys were too busy playing video games to notice the three entering. Kagome smiled and so did Inuyasha. It was similar to Inuyasha's room but more for kids, it was green, there was a portrait of a dog and a cat taking a bath together, and instead of a desk, there was a tv stand with a ps2 next to a stack of video games. The two boys were currently playing tekken 4 and it looked like Shippo was beating Souta. Amazing! The three left the room and went back to Inuyasha's room. But now did Inuyasha notice, that there were 5 red luggage near the bed.

"What's this?" he asked sniffing the luggage. Kagome giggled and went over to him.

"That's where you have to put the clothes that you're going to bring to the trip in...OH MY GOD I HAVE TO PACK!" Kagome ran out of the room leaving a bewildered hanyou and a sweatdropped Mrs. Higurashi to fend for themselves.

"Come on Inuyasha we have to pack your clothes." Inuyasha nodded and went outside the room to get the boxes. He put them on the floor and he and Aya got to work on packing his stuff. After an hour, Kagome came in the room to see her mother and Inuyasha laughing together. It made her heart fill with warmth at how Inuyasha was laughing with her mother. He had a new mother now and she felt that the two were really close. Kagome was very happy. Inuyasha noticed her presence and looked at her. Kagome was smiling at the two and her smile made him even more happy. He loved the Higurashi household and was starting to get used to it. The modern era wasn't so bad...

"Kagome are you done packing?" asked Aya who had just recovered from her laughing fit. Kagome nodded and went over to sit next to Inuyasha. The two had already filled 3 of the 5 luggage that he had so all that was left was to pack were the shoes, swimwear, and pajamas. But then Kagome remembered something.

"Wait, Inuyasha we didn't buy you pajamas!" Inuyasha didn't know what she meant but aya was giggling.

"Dont worry, check in the closet. There aught to be something there." Kagome and Inuyasha went over to the closet and Kagome opened it. What she saw surprised her. Inuyasha was also surprised. In the closet, there were formal clothing, pajamas, shirts, pants, sweats, shorts, and other clothing. Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Mom when did you get all this stuff? and when have you been setting up this room without me knowing?" Aya smiled and went over to the closet. She hoped that the clothes will fit Inuyasha because she went shopping by herself.

"Well, it was a month ago, you were in the feudal era, that's when I started painting and fixing the room. I took Inuyasha to the mall 2 weeks ago but only to see what size shoe he was. I got all the shirts a large because I noticed he likes baggy clothes." Kagome made a silent oh sound and Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay then, grab those shorts and pajamas! We got some more packing to do!" Kagome stated and grabbed the 6 pairs of shorts and put them into the pile of clothing that was going to be packed. The pile soon increased with the three bringing most of the clothes that was in the closet. About 10 minutes later, the pile was huge but it'll fit in the 2 luggage. They hoped.

"You two pack this up. i'm going to check on Souta and Shippo." Aya said and left the room. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look and then looked at the huge pile of clothes.

"this is going to be a very long night," sighed Kagome, "what time is it?" Inuyasha looked towards the digital red/silver alarm clock that was sitting on the drawer nearest to his bed. He learned how to read the numbers in his visits to this time. Actually, he could now read everything that was in this era thanks to Kagome.

"Well, the little red demon said it's 9:00. I dont know how you rely on a demon that doesn't even move from that spot to tell you the time? It's rididculous! Hey what are you laughing at!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was laughing like crazy becasue of Inuyasha's statement. he thought that the alarm clock was a demon that doesn't move!

"Inuyasha, that's not a demon. It's sorta like a machine that tells time. you could say it's like the tv but the numbers change every minute and hour." Inuyasha nodded but still didn't get it but knew that it was like that big black box in the living room and that it wasn't a demon. The two started packing more clothes into the remaining luggage. After about an hour, they were done but were very tired. Who thought packing Inuyasha's clothes would be easy? Kagome went to her room to get ready for bed while Inuyasha changed into a spare pajama. It was just red pajama pants and a short sleeved white T- shirt. Soon Kagome came in wearing her light blue monkey pajamas. She saw that Inuyasha was waiting for her so that they could both try out the new bed. Kagome went over to her future mate and lied down on the bed with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I cant wait for this vacation. Even if my friends are going we'll still have some privacy in our rooms." Inuyasha forgot that they'll be sharing a room and looked forward to it. Sure it would be hell with Hobo there but if he layed a finger on Kagome or even touched a hair on her head, he'll get the beating of his life. Inuyasha still doesn't know why Kagome wont just let him kill the damn idiot but respected her wishes. Sometimes...

"I cant wait either. Do you think the rest of your family will accept me?" Kagome turned around to look at his face. He was happy that Souta and Msr. Higurashi accept him but what about the rest of the family?

"I know that I cant provide anything for you but I will as sure as hell do my best. I will take care of you Kagome so dont think otherwise." he said softly.

"who said I was ever thinking otherwise? I love you for you. I dont care if you cant provide for me, as long as you dont leave my side." Kagome whispered.

"I love you too and i'd never leave your side. Heck I wasn't going to let you leave my side that easily when the jewel is complete. If you leave, I leave." Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha would leave his time, for her?

"Inuyasha would you actually do that for me?"

"Kagome I wish I could do more than just that if it meant you were by my side. i'd leave my time, my customs, for your advanced modern world, if it meant that I'd be with you. I love you too much to just let you leave." Kagome wanted to cry, sometimes Inuyasha could be rude and arrogant, selfish and stubborn, but he sure could be a loveable, sweet, caring hanyou like now.

"I love you so much too Inuyasha, and I wasn't and never ever going to leave your side." The couple kissed passionately, the same kiss that they shared last night but more intense and they held their breath longer, just tasting eachothers sweet taste. They broke apart and stared into eachothers eyes before going to sleep, in the embrace of your loved one.

-In the Feudal Era Around 5:00-

A tall figure was walking up the path to the well. It seemed lost in thought because it would only stare ahead and not move otherwise, or maybe that was his nature. He was thinking about his encounter with the taijiya and the monk. They had said that his little brother had gone away with the miko and the kitsune for 2 months. He had to see him now or it might be too late. For once in his life, he needs the half breed's help.

'Where could he have gone? Their scents just disappear into that well. How strange. But I cant wait 2 months. It might be too late. But would he be willing to help me? Probably not. He said so in our encounter while fighting the panther demons. However, this is something he cant pass up. It's in our blood whether he likes it or not and I have to show him the will. Little brother, you wont like this one bit...'

A/N: OH SHIT! I know you know that that person was non other than my other love besides Inuyasha. Who ever doesn't know has some serious brain damage. SUSPENSE! HAHAHA! Leaving ya in suspense! What could you know who want with Inuyasha? Could it be good or bad? What will happen when Shippo and Inuyasha go on their first plane ride? What would Kagome's family think about Inuyasha? What is Hojo planning for tomorrow? OH CRAP I'M JUST GIVING AWAY MY STORY? Oh well, you have some clues. Think real hard okay! BYE!

cCc Review Response cCc

Silverhair- YES I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HOLO...through the miracles of writing! Dont you just love the feeling of having complete control in a story? (looks over to Inuyasha who cowers in fear) I could see it now, Inuyasha killing Hoto and then kissing me passionatly! (dreamy look in eyes) ANYWAYS...could you do me a very big favor? Could you send me any hot pictures of Inuyasha that you have because the one that you sent me was to die for! OH MY GOD WHAT A FUCKING HOT BODY! OH SHIT I SWEAR I PISSED MY PANIES WHEN I SAW THAT! HE IS SO HOT! HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT! MARRY ME INUYASHA GOD DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU! Well that was the best picture that I have ever seen of Inuyasha! Damn I have it as my backround! Well thanks again for the picture! I love it!

Aliryn- I really dont know anything anymore! I have to make them mate, I really dont write lemons either way, but at least I have to start it off and end it intamitly. It wont be bad and i promise it wont ruin the story. I'm not a lemon writer but if people want lemon, or atleast half, I'll write it. You see, i'm trying to put in what my readers and reviewers want in the story so please dont hate me! I'm trying here! Anywho, I know I love that part to. Inuyasha isn't the type to say a friendly hello to someone who's about to touch his girl...especially a boy. I know i have to be sometimes imaginative in my bashes but it's funny...for me...to give him some torture. I'm glad you like the stories, they are my favorites too. I personally thought winter wonderland was very good and a summer's vacation was hilarious! I hope you feel better soon and sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my computer was a little gay and turned off by itself! And I didn't save the chapter! HORRIBLE! Anyway, I LOVE YA TOO SO REVIEW MORE K!

InuyashaMaster- Oh that's right! I remember too! We were dating right but when i saw your hot brother Inuyasha, it was love at first sight! Sorry, though i had fun on our dates! You flatter me too much man! I dont know about better, well yeah maybe, this is the best story that i've written so far. It's just that when I write this story, i dont know, it comes from my emotions. Like i loose myself in it and when I reread the chapter, I'm like whoa! I'd like to know who is better than me, you know, maybe i could read his story? If you have any suggestions in any great Inuyasha stories, please let me know! I need more stories because out of my 30 favorite stories (not on my favorite list in fanfiction . net), pratically 10 actually update quick! I hate that! I'm in suspense and 5 months later, even 2 years later, they decide to update! Unbelievable! And the writers are so good! But no they forget about the stories they wrote and leave people in suspense. Well I shouldn't be talking, with my other story The Dare...I dont feel like writing that anymore...writer's block. Anyways...KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE YA! AND YOUR STILL DOING A GOOD JOB OF MAKING ME LAUGH AND SMILE!

Neko Kagome- Kagome has to kick ass in my story or she's a bitch! Man Kagome's always getting in trouble...cant she fend for herself! And the thing is, Inuyasha has to save her! Jeez! I really dont know about a lemon but I'm not planning it anytime soon so keep reading the story and bare with me! Probably after the trip! Or when I feel like it! Thank you for asking though!

YOU GUYS JUST MAKE ME LAUGH AND MAKE MY HEART FILL WITH WARM FUZZIES! Or maybe that's the hot chocoalte I drank...WHO CARES! I DONT! NO REALLY I LOVE MY REVIEWS! THANK YOU! BUH BYE! XOX! 


	6. Morning of the Trip

A/N: YO PEOPLE I'M UPDATING! YAY! NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA BUT I WON A RESORT THAT HE WILL STAY IN! AND I MARRIED AN INUYASHA CD! AND AN INUYASHA KEYCHAIN! ATLEAST I HAVE HIM CLOSE TO ME! DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! (runs away with the items and makes a sacred shrine to them) Enjoy Chappie!

Love Never Dies 6

Inuyasha's alram clock went off at 5:00 in the morning, making a loud beep sound. Inuyasha awoke instantly, almost slashing out at the demon interrupting his sleep with his future mate. He looked down at Kagome and saw that she was stirring awake. Good, then he wont have to kill that fucking demon. That is, if it stops that noise. He tried covering his ears but it still ringed in his ears. Finally, Kagome woke up and turned off the clock, knowing that Inuyasha would have a headache if it were left on one second more. Speaking of the hanyou, who was behind her, she had to help him get ready.

"Good Morning mate."

"Mornin' to you too."

"Inuyasha we have to get ready, the flight is at 8:00 am." Kagome yawned and reluctantly got off the bed. It was comfy, and by the look on Inuyasha's face, he thought so too. He didn't want to get off. For once, he admits, that this bed is better, way better, than sleeping in trees. If he had known, he would have made Kagome buy him one years ago!

"Inuyasha, get out of bed and get ready. And please take a bath! you know how to work the shower." Kagome said and left the room to go get ready. Inuyasha sighed and got out of bed. He streched a little and went to the closet where he left the clothes that he was wearing today last night. he went to the bathroom first to take a shower.

'How do you use this thing again? Oh yeah first the middle nob, then the left one! I could get used to this.' Inuyasha was really considering living in Kagome's time. Sango and Miroku could pass through the well someway or another. There wasn't a home for him in his time. He doesn't even consider to have syblings there...the bastard doesn't care about him. Though, he cant hate Sesshomaru because he's family. But no one has to know that...

Inuyasha finished his shower and changed into his clothing. He wore dark blue jeans, navy blue ecko t-shirt, white and navy blue birdman lugz, and a navy blue von dutch hat. He got out of the bathroom to wake up Shippo. He noticed that Mrs. Higurashi and Souta were awake and downstairs but Shippo was in his room...sleeping. Inuyasha entered the room careful not to wake the kit and went over to the bed. Shippo was sprawled around the sheets and comforters that it was very hard to not notice the small bundle.

"Hey runt wake up!" He said gruffly but not angry. Shippo stirred but didn't wake up. Inuyasha sighed. If he had to get off his comfy bed so does the little fox demon.

"Shippo!" He tried again. Nothing.

"Shippo wake up!" He said harder trying to calm himself. The past few days he had tried to calm himself and not let his temper get the best of him. He had been really happy and did not want his mood to be ruined. Finally Shippo awoke slowly and opened his emerald eyes to see golden ones staring at him.

"Good morning papa." Shippo yawned.

"Good mornin' runt. Get up and get ready, we're almost leaving." Shippo sat up on his bed and streched. He, like Inuyasha, loved the new bed and wished to stay there for the rest of their stay. But saddly, he wanted to travel, right? So that means he'll have to get up. Inuyasha left the room after seeing the runt fully awaken and get off the bed. He went to his room and brought most of the luggage downstairs. Then, finally he went to the kitchen for some breakfast. But it was strange that there was no scent of food in the air.

"Good Morning Mrs. Higurashi, Good Morning Souta." he greeted and stared at the western style chairs. They were weird and didn't look sturdy enough to hold him.

"Good Morning dear and just call me Aya or mom." She saw that Inuyasha was staring at the chair quizzically while sniffing it. She couldn't help but smile at the hanyou with his confused face. Getting Inuyasha to get used to the modern world would be a challenge but the teen was a fast learner. He already learned how to work the shower and put his clothes on after one try! It would take a regular kid about a week!

"Inu-brother you sit on the chair. It's safe and wont break." Inuyasha stared at the chair warily before sitting on it carefully. When he reached it a million years later, he saw that it was better than sitting on the floor. and it didn't try to hurt him...

"This is better than sitting on the floor! Ummm...Aya where's the food?" asked Inuyasha looking at the stove. He now new how to work the stove and many more kitchen appliances. And there was no food on that stove.

"Im sorry Inuyasha but there's no cereal and I have to do some really quick errands before we go to the airport. I'll be back in a few minutes!" and Aya bounded out the door. Inuyasha and Souta sat there looking cluelessly.

"Do you know how to cook?" asked Souta.

"Errrrr...uhhhh...I dont know if I should." Inuyasha said shaking his head. The truth is, he loved cooking and experimenting. When he was a kid, he used to cook food for himself and learned how to make the perfect seasoning for any meal. But he didn't want to be teased because of his talent. It's bad enough that he had to control his cooking urges.

"Awe come on Inu-brother, I want to taste how good your cooking is!" Souta whined. He wanted to taste his soon to be brother-in-law's cooking really baddly. A guy that is considered your hero and could cook is a very very very cool guy. To Souta atleast. He pouted at the hanyou before the hanyou reluctantly agreed. Not because of the pout, but because of his love for cooking. He got up and looked in the fridge for some food. He took out some chicken breast and some vegetables and set it on the counter. Then he opened the kitchen cabinet and took out various spices and seasonings. Souta looked in wonder at how his dog brother was cooking. He should really consider being a professional cook.

"How come you never told me you could cook! It's so cool!" Inuyasha blushed. He was not used to compliments but was sorta happy that Souta thought it was cool. That's one more weight of his shoulders, only 3 more to go!

"Souta why dont you go help Shippo with the spell Kaede gave him to play with the human kids. He knows where it is. And dont tell him I'm cooking." warned Inuyasha as he chopped the carrots into perfect bite sized slices with his claws. Souta nodded and went to find the kit. Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief. He wanted the kid to leave so that he wouldn't feel those observing eyes watching him from behind.

Kagome was still in her room trying to pick out her clothes. It was hard since most of her best clothes were in the luggage. She sighed and continued looking for clothes. Kagome heard her mom leave and knew that she had to hurry up. Knowing her hanyou, he would be starving to death! And there was no way that he was cooking! Not her arrogant, egotistical, macho man hanyou! It'd be the end of the world if the half demon could cook! She continued looking for clothes and finally found something. It was a baby blue tank top, a jean capris, and baby blue/white K-swiss sneakers. She tied her hair in a low pony tail and grabbed most of her luggage. Kagome hauled them down the stairs but stopped when she smelled the sweet scent of food. She dropped the luggage and followed her nose to the kitchen where she saw Inuyasha...infront of the stove...cooking. Kagome was gaping.

'Since when did Inuyasha cook! And he's not making a mess! And it actually smells good!' she thought truly amazed.

"Oh no it's the end of the world! The Acopalyspe! The day after tomorrow! Naraku's going to take over the world! Inuyasha's cooking! It's a miracle! Demons will rule the world! I cant believe my mate is cooking! Oh my god!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha didn't even bother turning around or ask questions. He didn't understand what an Acopalyspe was but it must be bad.

"This is why I never cook!" he said. He obviously did not want to be teased. He sounded a bit hurt and Kagome remembered that the group always teased him about everything that he could do. Kagome felt guilty and wanted to support her mate. She couldn't see his drooped ears that were hidden inside the cap, but they were surely drooped.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I shouldn't have said that. Though really, it smells fantastic. Why dont you ever cook for the group?" Inuyasha smiled and continued adding more seasoning to the frying chicken. Odd breakfast yes but hey it smells good! Not even the cook could help but compliment himself on his meal.

"Thanks. I admit, I dont want to be teased." Kagome felt her guilt rise. Now more than ever she relised how much his friends have put him down.

"Still, if you like cooking, you like cooking! Plus I bet it would be really good! No one would complain!" Kagome tried to assure him and pratically saw his wide happy grin. Kagome's supporting him, now only 2 more people to go and he'll cook for everyone!

"What are ya making?" Kagome asked curiously. She tried to look at the frying pan and the pots but her mate would not let her see.

"You'll have to wait. It's a surprise." Kagome nodded and decided to go check on Shippo and her little brother. Inuyasha hasn't made a mess yet so she thinks he could handle it. She went upstairs and heard Shippo's playstation 2 on. She entered the room and confirmed that the two boys were playing Mario Party 6, a game that was released for playstations a week ago. Shippo had on his consealment spell that made him look like his regular self but without the fangs, claws, fox feet, and etc.

'I should make Inuyasha wear one. I'll tell him later.'

"Good morning Souta, Good Morning Shippo."

"Good Morning Sis, Good Morning mama." But neither of them looked at her. They were too hooked on that ps2.

'I dont think Inuyasha tried out his x-box yet. Heck I dont think he knows what it is!' Kagome thought. The thought of Inuyahsa playing on the x-box was hilarious. Especially when he's losing against her. Kagome just grinned at her mental victory.

"You guys know that Inuyasha's cooking right?" Souta nodded but Shippo paused the game. He turned around and looked at Kagome with bewildered eyes.

"Mama he's going to burn our food! We're going to get food poisining! How could you let the jerk cook!" Jerk just slipped out. He still wasn't used to calling Inuyasha his papa or only when he remembered but when he was arguing, jerk always has to be in the sentence. Now Kagome reliesed why Inuyasha didn't want to cook. People wouldn't believe the talent within a tough hanyou like him. Kagome got angry. She wants to protect her mate now, even if it's from the people they care about.

"Shippo, he might be a jerk and might not want to show his emotions, but he has them. You know why he didn't want to ever cook for us?" Shippo shook his head guiltily. (A/N: Is that a word? I think it is. I dont want to check. Well who cares! Not me!)

"Because we criticize him. And dont you smell some really good food?" Shippo sniffed the air and nodded. It was a wonderful smell, nothing was burning, so he felt more guilty.

"Exactly. Dont call him a jerk, he's trying his best to be more open and kind to us. Take advantage of that!" Kagome yelled angrily. Why did she do that to Shippo? She wasn't mated to Inuyasha yet but the urge to defend him was incredible! Shippo now was filled with guilt. He loved Inuyasha yes but he couldn't believe that he could cook. And he felt more bad that he called his new papa a jerk. Everything that Kagome said was true. But he'll have to get used to this new change.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to not let it happen again." Shippo said. Kagome smiled and sat down next to him.

"Could I play?" she asked. The two boys nodded and gave her a control.

Inuyasha added one more ingredient to the chicken breast, stirred it, and let it cook for a few minutes. In those few minutes, he thought about his childhood. His father's death, he being banned from the castle along with his mother by Sesshomaru, his mother's death, his daily beatings by villagers, and being...no. He wouldn't ...he couldn't. His life was different now and he had to move on. He had a family of his own...or a pack in his view. A mate, a son, and followers. And he was the leader. One side of Inuyasha, however, didn't want the responsibility. He was forced to grow up when he was 7 years old, already having his ruff exterior. He wanted to be a kid again. To be carefree. But no, he has a pack now, an odd pack yes but a pack of his own that needs him.

'Sometimes it's hard to accept it. All I want is to have my parents back, to be carefree, and to be accepted. I am accepted now but knowing it's only because of Kagome, it wont help. Why? Why have the gods given me such a cruel fate? What did I do to deserve this? I was just a kid! A sweet and caring kid. But that's not me anymore. Though, I have to thank the gods for giving me such a wonderful mate and pack. I dont know what I'd do without them. What I'd do without Kagome.' he thought.  
(A/N: Oooooh what Inuyasha doesn't know something but I do! HAHAHAHA)

Finally breakfast was ready. He set the table, something he never does, and prepared the meals.

"KAGOME, SOUTA, SHIPPO! BREAKFAST'S READY!" he yelled and stepped to the side. There was a lot of thumps, ows, and at last the three sat in the table.

"Wow this smells good Inu- brother!" Souta complimented smelling his food. Shippo was the first to taste the food. There was expertly seasoned chicken breast, rice, ramen that was seasoned too, and chicken soup. Once it was inside his mouth, Shippo was in la-la land. It tasted so good that he was dazed for a few minutes. Kagome and Souta took a bite of theirs and were also dazed. Who knew Inuyasha could cook heavenly food?

"Inuyasha, you should cook more often." Kagome managed to say in between bites. She was eating like Inuyasha but so were Souta and Shippo.

"I have to agree!" Shippo said with a mouthful of food. Inuyasha grinned widely and decided to eat his cooking. He took a seat next to Kagome who smiled at him, and took a plate of food. Soon, the door opened and Mrs. Higurashi came in the kitchen.

"Good morning kids. What do we have here?" she asked looking at the food. She didn't have breakfast this morning so she took a plate and sat next to Souta.

"Inuyasha cooked mama." Kagome said. She finnished her plate and took seconds. Aya started eating her food and her face lit up. She had to get this recipe!

"This is wonderful! Inuyasha you must tell me what you used." Inuyasha was happy. The four accepted his cooking and totally loved it, especially Kagome. He'll be cooking for the rest of his life! But he wasn't going to tell anyone his secrets.

"No can do mom. It's my secret with a little of my mother's secret, which I will carry with me to my grave."

"Atleast tell me something you used!" she whined. But Inuyasha shook his head.

"Advice?"

"The only advice I could give is to experiment different seasonings and spices on your foods." Inuyasha said taking in a mouthful of ramen. He could cook his own ramen, of course, but still liked it when Kagome made it. After all, that still didn't mean he wasn't lazy.

After everyone ate about 3 plates of food, dishes were washed, and everyone was full, the family went to the living room to get all the bags. Souta brought down his and Shippo's luggage which wasn't much, and Kagome brought down the rest of hers. Now the problem was, how are they going to fit that into a car?

"Mom cant we just get a taxi bus?" whined Souta. There were about 20 pieces of luggage and only one car. That was not going to fit.

"I suppose." and with that, Aya left to call about 3 taxi busses.

"Kagome what's a taxi bus?" asked Inuyasha. Shippo, who was perched on his papa's shoulder, also was curious to know.

"You know that machine there," the two nodded glancing at a car in a picture, "a taxi bus is much bigger than that." The two nodded in understanding, though they still thought that the car was a demon and would attack at any moment. Inuyasha thought it was too smelly since he had seen them before and Shippo thought it was playing dead.

"Well the busses are coming in 10 minutes." sighed Aya coming into the room. It was 6:55 and they had to get to the airport before 8 am.

"Mama how are we going to get Inuyasha and Shippo on a plane if they dont have a passport?" that thought had been nagging Kagome for a long time. The two boys didn't have a passport to get on the plane! How were they supposed to get in the U.S where there's even more strict laws then Japan!

"Well, that's why I left this morning. To go pick them up. I had them made a week ago. All that's left is for Shippo to get his picture and that's it." Aya said handing Kagome the 2 passports. She looked at the personal information section on Inuyasha's and was surprised to see a quite handsome picture of him. He had his hair in a pony tail and looked confused. It was adorable.

"You look so cute Inuyasha."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. He didn't understand anything that was going on that day so what, he was going to smile for a demon that was going to blind him?

"It was hard to get all the ladies off of him! Especially to get the photographer to take the picture!" She shouldn't have said that because Kagome was fuming again. She calmed down when she wondered what other info was on the page.

"You last name is Kasenshi? (A/N????)" Inuyasha nodded.

"It was my mother's maiden name. I dont know my father's last name." Kagome nodded and kept reading.

"Inuyasha your only sixteen!" Inuyasha blushed and looked away. Yes he was young but what of it! He could kick anyone's ass any day!

"Wow I thought you were eighteen or something? Your the same age as me! Not counting the 50 years you were sealed. And your birthday's on July 15 th! Cool! Mine is on August 19 th." Kagome kept on reading. She was amazed that Inuyasha was her age and was only older than her by a month. She didn't see that coming. Now She could throw him a birthday party finally!

"Let's see, born in Kyoto? You were born in Kyoto!" Inuyasha turned more red.

"Yeah, back then, where I was born was considered Kyoto here. I read one of those things with the writings and pictures and it looked like my village in the past!" Inuyasha said. He didn't like talking about himself, even if it was neccasary. It was difficult enough telling Aya.

"Okay, bla bla bla, interesting. Since we're not married yet, my mom's your foster mother. I still cant believe your sixteen. By the way, how old is Shippo?" Kagome closed Inuyasha's passport and opened Shippo's. She went to the personal information page and scanned through the unneeded information.

"Shippo your only 4 years old? I know your smaller than most kids but your too smart to be 4!" Kagome was truly amazed. She didn't know that her demon friends were so young. It probably a demon thing. 'I wonder how old Myouga is...'

"Well let's go outside, I think the busses are here." said Aya hauling all the luggage that she could hold. The others in the room did the same, Shippo though was still perched on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was wearing Souta's baby clothes since that was the only thing that fit him. But it wasn't so babyish. A white shirt with small baby jeans and 1 month old baby's white jordan sneakers. They went outside and Inuyasha & Shippo were gaping.

"What is that demonic thing?" Shippo asked barely above a whisper almost trembling and ditching the trip. Inuyasha gulped. He had seen cars but never something this big.

"Do I have to go in that thing?"

(A/N: And cut! Wow that took me a long time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW SOMETHING YOU PEOPLE DONT! AND IT HAS TO DO WITH THE AUTHOR'S NOTE I WROTE IN THIS CHAPPIE! AND IT'S REALLY BAD! BUT GOOD IN A WAY! WHY AM I TELLING THE STORY! SHUT UP CATHERINE! SORRY I CANT! I'M LEAVING YA IN SUSPENSE SO READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT! Sorry for the wait but I was so busy this week! I was reading this totally great fanfic, Present Time, I so recomend this, I had to write a science report, again, I have a language arts project to do, homework, and the computer was so freakin' gay! OH MY GOD! It wouldn't let me open my folder and I had to restart it like 5 times a day! MY GOD! Well anyway before I transform full demon and go on a assassination spree, I cant believe I got 32 reviews! I'M SO HAPPY! Again I'm so sorry for not updating. Though unlike some other people, not pointing, (points to the author of Present Time, Chibi Bex, and all authors that dont update) I will update! Not in 2 years, 6 months, 5 years, or whatever but maybe in a few weeks or days depending on the amount of work. Have faith in me alright! I love this story and I love writing it so I will not abandon it! REVIEW!

Review Response

Neko Kagome- Thanks for the review! I think red suits Inuyasha better and I dont know, he should get an x-box because I said so! Yes Shippo got the ps2, he's a kid so yeah! And Souta has a gamecube. Kagome, instead of taking that, got supplies for the Feudal Era. Very useful supplies so that isn't so bad. Well maybe she'll get the new nintendo gameboy advance. The ones with the 2 screens and touch screen. Oh well...Thanks!

sexylucifer- Thank you for thinking that. I cant believe so many people love my story. Anyway keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.

Aliryn- First of all, I think I confused you. I'll try to explain this without revealing to much. No he's not following the others. No he's not catching them before they leave. But I could tell you this. Fluffy is up to something. Nothing bad but its not good for Inuyasha and Kagome. I bet you cant guess! HAHAHAHA! I bet you cant solve this chappie's mystery! No one can! I could also say this. Fluffy is good in this story. His grudge against Inuyasha is gone. Alright! And if I do write a lemon, i'll be sure to warn you like in sections so that you could skip it. You shouldn't worry because it wont happen for a long long long time into the story. I'm glad you liked A Summer's Vacation, I know I was rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac. Actually, I am a maniac. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay I have to stop that! Anybiscuit, You guessed right on the Hojo thing and no not his idiot plotting. It's actually going to be good. And let me know when you finish those stories your writing! I'd like to read them. Thanks for the review! LOVE YOU!

sliverhair- I still cant get that picture out of my head! Who knew Inuyasha was so damn sexy! SHIT! I need him! OKKKKAAAYYY! I really have to calm down again. That's it no more pops cereal for me! Alright, I think I had everyone confused? Well, listen up. SESSHOMARU ISN'T GOING ON THE TRIP! PEOPLE READ THIS RESPONSE BECAUSE I WONT SAY IT AGAIN! Though I'd like that idea of Fluffy to go but it would ruin the plot. (sobs) POOR FLUFFY! But dont worry, I have something instore for him! MUAHAHAHAHA! SHUT UP CATHERINE! NO! Anydog, I'm sorry I'm very hyper today. Please send me some Sessho pics, he is damn sexy too with that unemoitional, good/evil/neutral look! It's so fucking hot! But Inu-puppy is cuter! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! LOVE YA !

cyberdemon- Thank you! I do love my work and I get that a lot but hearing it again is always better! I'm glad you think so!

InuyashaMaster- Thanks for telling me about the stories. I read most of them already and I personall thought Present Time was the best! But the guy doesn't update! Ridiculous. The other stories are awesome too! You like the same stories I like! We have many things in common. And I love the website you recommended. I used to only like Fanficition. net but now I like Media Miner too. It's da bomb! I'll be sure to read your story so dont worry about it! After reading Present Time, I understand the fact that he is way better than me. His story is incredible. I could never write something like that! Well if you got more stories please inform me about it and I'll check it out! And if you want some stories, just let me know! THANKYOU! LOVE YA TOO!

Anime master Inu- You make me envy you! I wish I was like that! THANKS FOR THE HUG! (gives one to you too)! I didn't know that? Oh well, I dont think your anything, your just one of my favorite reviewers and an Inuyasha fan to me! Keep reviewing alright! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU TOO!

darklight989- I like that word. You dont mind if I use it right? Not in the story but like say it to my freinds but i'll give you credit! I'M HONEST! PLEASE! Cool word. Well thanks, you flatter me! (smiles widely) And I love leaving you guy in suspense! Its funny! INUYASHA YOU ASSHOLE KINKYHOE IS FUCKING DEAD! MARRY KAGOME AND MOVE ON! That baka. BUT HOJO! YOUR SO FUCKING DENSE! YOUR WORST THAN INUYASHA! KAGOME NO LIKE YOU! SHE LOVE INU-PUPPY, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! also a huge baka. Oh well, Inuyasha is still fucking ass hot! REVIEW MORE!

anonymous- THANK YOU!

kilnorc- Well atleast I have something of Inuyasha's! HAHAHA! DONT TOUCH MY DVD'S! NOOOO! DAMN LAWYERS! I'M NOT CRAZY! Well I'm crazt about Inuyasha, BUT HEY GET BACK HERE! DONT TAKE AWAY MY HUBBIES! DAMN YOU! Shit, now I have to go off and marry other Inuyasha stuff. Fucking lawyers!

Ying-Darkness- HAHAHA MEAN CLIFFIE! I love leaving cliffies! Too bad you'll have to wait! And please, someone has to tell hojo off! Damn idiot!

WELL, IT'S LATE BUT I MADE IT! I'M TIRED BUT I DID IT! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I GOT SOME MORE ASSASSINATING AND MARRYING TO DO! STAY TUNE FOR OF LOCAINLOVE'S LOVE NEVER DIES! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	7. The Airport

A/N: People I really dont know if there's a such thing called taxi buses but I really dont care. For now, until I'm not lazy enough to find out, I made it up! ENJOY!

Love Never Dies 7

The two demons just stared at the large busses with wide eyes. There was only two, but they guessed all the luggage would fit. The other three were stiffling their giggles at the sudden paleness of the demons. You could almost see Shippo prepare to abandon the whole thing. But even worse, Inuyasha felt like fainting.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad. These things are called taxi buses. Remember I told you it would be much bigger than a car?" said Kagome. She went over to the two and took her mate's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He relaxed some but Inuyasha was still weary of that demon. It was growling weirdly at him and suddenly it howled. Kagome was pretty sure Shippo fainted and Inuyasha was visibly shaking. Yeah he fought demons way huger than this, but it's bad enough he had to leave Tetsuiga (A/N?) in the house like Kagome forced him to and he couldn't take on this thing with his claws. He was done for. The others couldn't help but laugh at the shaken up demons until the buses honked again signaling that they had to leave now.

"Okay come on you too, we have to go." said Kagome dragging Inuyasha. But he didn't budge. She looked at him and saw that he was still staring at the bus with a fainted Shippo on his shoulder.

"I'm not going on that thing." he said simply.

"Inuyasha you have to!" He shook his head.

"Is the great Inuyasha scared of a bus?" Kagome teased. Something she knew that the hanyou detested was being teased. Especially with him being so prideful and his ego was huger than the island of Honshu.

"What?" he said, his eye twitching.

"You heard me. You're to scared to go inside the bus. I dont even know how your going to protect me if you cant go inside of something as harmless as that?" 'in some ways' she added in her mind. But she cant say that. Inuyasha was getting angry by each second. He was debating wether on show Kagome that he was tough or to admit defeat. Nah, he'll go with the first one.

"I'll show you scared." And with that, gulping down a lump in his throat, Inuyasha went inside the bus after all the luggage was packed up in it. Kagome got in after him and so did Souta and Mrs. Higurashi. The bus started moving and Inuyasha regretted his choice. He paled in his seat, having been sure that Shippo awoke for a minute but when the bus moved, he fainted again. Kagome squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture and layed her head on his shoulder. They still had to go pick up Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo, so it was going to be a long car ride. Or should I say bus ride.  
It took a few minutes for the family to arrive at Eri's house. It was a regular 2 story house that was pale pink and white. Both Shippo and Inuyasha had calmed down and were just sitting next to Kagome who was going to fall asleep any second now. Finally, they saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi outside waiting for them with their luggage. Thank god there were two buses! The bus came to a halt and the three girls stepped on the bus. They too were on the brink of falling asleep so they weren't so hyper. They noticed Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha with his hat off. Once on the bus, Kagome made him wear a consealment spell like Shippo, much to his dislike. Shippo was looking out the window amazed here and there asking questions. There were so many buildings, small and big. He never knew that this could even be built! Souta was sitting with his mom playing game boy advance but occassionally talked with his mom.

"Good morning everyone!" Ayumi said and the other two nodded their good mornings.

"Good morning." everyone else said not too enthusiastic.The three girls took a seat behind Kagome and her boyfriend and just tried to talk without yawning. It took forever but the buses came to another halt at Hojo's house. It was like Eri's but all white. He was outside already and the driver helped him load his luggage into the other bus. Hojo stepped into the bus with his wide obnoxious grin but when he saw Kagome with her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, his smile fell. Inuyasha started to growl lowly for staring to long at his mate but only Kagome heard. she ahds closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes, she knew why Inuyasha was growling. Hojo was hurt. Kagome was supposed to do that to him, not some jerk that's always hurting her and making her cry. He even bet that the reason that Kagome wouldn't come to school was because that jerk was abusing her! And everytime Kagome came to school, she had a few cuts and bruises that didn't look like regular fall ones. He took the seat across from Kagome but another growl from Inuyasha told him to move. He was afraid and a little freaked out...no very freaked out...so he just moved next to Yuka who gave him a glare but let him sit next to her.

"Okay like i was saying, you know we might see Taka, my fiance in Florida! Yeah he told me that he was going to be at the same place as me for the summer! Isn't that great!" squealed Eri. She had an eighteen year old fiance, Taka Hidesaki, that transfered to school in Seattle a year ago. They are having a long term realtionship that was holding out because they were to get married when he finsihed college. The other girls also had their fiances, friends of Taka, in Seattle. The all went to Seattle together so the three girls are to be wed in about 4 years. Wow. Getting married will be cool! They just hope that Kagome and Inuyasha get married. They really make a great couple and the love that they have for eachother is strong.

"That is so awesome! Is Tasuki going to be there?" asked Yuka. She loved her hot tempered fiance deeply, even if he could be a jerk sometimes.

"Yeah, Taka said that all of them are coming! And he was wondering if we want to stay over their rooms!" Eri was so happy that she just wanted to jump around and scream. Thinking about her handsome fiance gets her so happy that she forgets anything pain or feeling she has. But now she feels bad that she hit on Inuyasha. Well it's not like Tasuki wouldn't hit on a pretty girl he sees in Seattle.

"To see Nuriko again. It's a dream come true. " sighed Ayumi. He was kind, strong like Inuyasha...well all the fiances are strong, and so romantic. He didn't have a buff body, instead a slender one like Inuyasha. Now that she thinks about it, the four guys are very similar. Slender bodies, weird hair colors, and way too strong for a guy that age. How old was Inuyasha? She'll ahve to find out later.

Kagome heard the consversation that the girls were having and smiled. She was happy for them. They were never really happy without their guys, always had some kind of sadness in their eyes eventhough they send emails and IM eachother. If only she could get Inuyasha to have a human wedding too...

Inuyasha saw her smile widen and that only ment that she was thinking of something that she wants him to do...for her.

"What ya want?" he asked putting his head ontop of hers.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about the future." she replied still smiling. Inuyasha smiled and also thought about the future. His pups, his friends, his adopted son, his pack, his home, and his mate. He couldn't wait. Everything would be perfect...and complete. (A/N: People I'm giving you a hint. Its confusing but still, think hard!)

"I cant wait." Inuyasha said grinning and ruffled Shippo's head who was glued to the window.

At last, they arrived at the airport. They were on time, the flight was delayed until 11 am, just their luck. The drivers helped the family and friends load their luggage onto some carts. It took like 5 million carts but finally all the luggage was on one and the group was off to check in. They went to the line, 20 minutes later because some people couldn't stop looking around in amazment...cough...Inuyasha & Shippo. But what they saw made them want to passout. The line to check in was HUGE! It even reached the door!

"Well we better get going before anyone else goes on the line." sighed Mrs. Higurashi pushing the cart she had towards the line. The others followed, also sighing. It was going to be a long wait. After a half an hour Shippo was dieing of boredom.

"Mama I'm dieing of boredom here! This is even more boring than-" he was cut off by Inuyasha who slapped a hand on his mouth to keep him from saying anything from the feudal era. Shippo started struggling and Inuyasha let go. He was going to continue with his sentence but Inuyasha tapped his nose once. Shippo's eyes widened but he submitted to his new papa. He looked at his papa and saw the warning in his eyes. Dont say anything from the feudal era. Kagome and the others except Hojo were looking in wonder. How did Inuyasha do that? And Inuaysha didn't even hit the kid like he would of? Wow Inuyasha sure did mature.

Hojo wasn't paying attention to anything. He was too busy trying to figure out a way to get rid of Inuyasha. It didn't look like he was going to seperate the two so he'll have to go to plan B. Kill him. That's the only way.

'How could I kill the bastard. He's getting on my nerves. I need to know his weakness. But what is it?' he thought despratly. The whole thing with Inuyasha and Kagome is changing Hojo. He is becoming violent and more into killing than anything else. 'I will get you Kagome. Even if I have to kill the one...yyoouu...l..l...love.'

"Hey shippo you wanna play with me? I brought Kagome's?" offered Souta handing the kitsune a light blue device. Shippo looked at it yet again amazed.

"It's almost like your ps2 but portable." Shippo nodded and was still in awe. Souta then proceeded to tell him how to play on the game boy advance. In no time, the two were hooked on that thing. Inuyasha watched in interest. He would steal that thing from the kid later. It looked fun. Aya caught the hanyou's interested eyes on the gameboy advance. She smiled. Boy would she love having this kid around.

"Inuyasha sweetheart would you like on of those?" Inuyasha looked up and blushed. He always blushed when people he didn't know too much were complimenting him or offering something. But he shouldn't blush because Aya is his new mother. He nodded his head slowly, too shy to talk. Kagome and the girls smiled, they were too observant.

"I'll get you one when we get to Florida. They should have a place where they sell them in Japanese." she said and smiled.

"You dont have to mom. I'll just borrow Kagome's." he was getting soft. But who wouldn't? All he wanted was to be loved.

"Nonesense son, you're a sweet kid, you deserve it and way more things." She just ahd to keep complimenting the poor hanyou. He was going to be red for a few years if she keeps this up. Kagome smiled at her mother. She was happy that she was treating Inuyasha like her own son, maybe even better, and that her hanyou was being given something he lost years ago. A mother.

"fianlly we're up!" said Eri. The next booth was ready and the group went right to it. The woman couldn't help but sigh. So many carts.

"Alright, just put your luggage there, 10 at a time. May I see the tickets and passaports?" she said. The two boys helped load the luggage, though glaring at eachother. Aya gave the lady all the passports and the tickets. Shippo took the picture, haven been frightened when that thing flashed in his eyes blinding him for a second. Thw woman gave Aya the passports, sneaking a peak of Inuyasha's once more...maybe making a copy of it for herself...and the group were on their way. Inuyasha and Shippo were surprised when they saw their luggage move away from them on that black thing. They were going to go after it, shippo because it looked fun and Inuyasha because his stuff was in their, not to mention his ramen, but Kagome told them that was supposed to happen and that they'll get them back in Florida. They went to where their gate was and took seats facing the boarding planes.

"I wonder which ones are's?" said Souta. All the planes were huge which scared the heck out of the two demons. If that keeps happening, they'll keel over and die!

"I think it's that one." replied Kagome pointing to a white and red airplane that says Tokyo Airlines.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, dont worry. these planes are completely safe okay. It's a way of traveling over waters and other lands with out boats or cars. Plus it's much faster."

"Keh, Kirara could go much faster than that." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Yet he knew that those things could even outrun Sesshomaru.

"So now what. I'm so bored and I'm going to fall asleep any second now." yawned Ayumi. The other girls nodded and Hojo was still staring off into space thinking about how on earth could he get rid of Inuyasha. As if!

"Let's take a tour. Inuyasha and Shippo never been to an airport, not even on an airplane." said Kagome standing up. The other girls approved and Shippo seemed eager to take the tour. Inuyasha also stood going next to Kagome. There was too much people and to many scents. Shippo cant smell as good as he can because he's still a pup. It actually scared Inuyasha. All these scents bothered him and made him want to pass out. But he'll never tell anyone.

"Mom we're coming right back. Coming Souta?" Aya nodded and Souta bounded off with the rest of the group. Aya took this moment to have a private talk with Hojo. She was the kind one yes but he had to know because it was serious. And the way he stares at Kagome and that look of the promise of death in his eyes at Inuyasha, he had to know more than ever.

"Hojo dear." No response.

"Hojo." he turned to look at Aya and he smiled.

"What coud I do for you Mrs. Higurashi?" Hojo asked finally not looking like some phsyco killer.

"Hojo I think you need to know that Kagome is completely off limits. That means you cant make her yours, you cant touch her in any intamite ways, and I certainly do not want you to try and break her up with Inuyasha. That would not work at all. Please Hojo find yourself another girl, Kagome doesn't love you. And Kagome and Inuyasha are promised to eachother." Maybe not in human ways but in demon ones.

Hojo was getting angry. How dare Aya say that? Could she possibly allow that jerk marry Kagome? This is unbelievable! But he had to play along or his palns wont work.

"I understand." he said and left no room for comments. Aya sighed. She knew he didn't buy it. Oh well, Inuyasha would protect Kagome at all times. Sometimes Hojo could be so dense.

Feudal Era Sometime Around 8:30

Miroku and Sango were in their hut doing basically nothing. They were still surprised by Sesshomaru's visit yesterday...

FlashBack...

There was a rumor going around in the village of the demon lord of the west walking towards Kaede's hut. Kaede was already outside and Miroku and Sango just came out. If Sesshomaru was here to fight with his brother, well he came too late. Sesshomaru stopped and stared at the two who were in fighting stances.

"Where is my brother Taijiya, Monk?" he asked in his calm voice.

"He's not here so if you wanna a fight, fight us!" yelled Sango.

"I'm not here to fight." he said. Sango and Miroku were surprised.

"Than what are you here for?" asked Miroku lowering his guard. Sesshomaru never lied about fights so why start now.

"I have important news to tell my brother. Where is he." he commanded rather than asked. Now Sango and Miroku were really surprised.

"They went to the a village and wont be back for 2 months." Sango replied. Sesshomaru knew that she was lying but did not press the fact. He narrowed his eyes at them and turned to leave. following his brother's scent.

"That...was unexpected." said Miroku once Sesshomaru was out of sight.

"I wonder what he has to tell Inuyasha." said Sango going back in the hut. The villagers continued on with their lives and Kaede proceeded to go and colloect herbs.

End FlashBack...

"He had a serious glint to his eye. Something I never saw before." said Miroku out of no where. Sango turned to him with a confused expression. What did he mean by that?

"Enlighten me Miroku."

"Well, when I looked at him, searched his eyes, I could see that whatever he had to say was very important. Something I never saw in his cold emotionless eyes." Sango was getting it now. Sesshomaru never had emotions even if he did look serious. Serious or Not, Sesshomaru never showed his emtions. Those frozen eyes are nothing like those intense amber eyes that Inuyasha has. You could tell what he's feeling just by looking him straight in the eye. Not even his tough guy acts could deny his eyes.

"That is strange." Sango said.

"And there's another thing. I saw what looked like pity in those eyes. Not self-pity but pity for someone else."

"Could it be pity for Inuyasha?" Sango voiced her opinion out loud.

"Since when did Sesshomaru ever care about Inuyasha?" Miroku argued back.

"Well if he didn't care about Inuyasha, why did he come all this way to give him some information? He only comes to either get the Tetsusaiga or to get where abouts of Naraku." Sango argued her point. Miroku saw her point. Naraku was in hiding again and there was no way that anyone could find him. Not even Sesshomaru could find him so it couldn't be about Naraku. So what could it be?

"This is a mystery that we cant ever uncover. We'll probably know in 2 months." he said.

"Your right. Plus do we even want to know?" there was a moment of silence before the two of them answered that question.

"Yes."

A/N: What could Sesshoamru need to tell Inuyasha? And what about that pity? And the hint I gave you? I'm just killing you right? Thought so. Well sorry about the wait. Seriously, I had so much stress this week that you wouldn't be able to believe it. I had to do yet another science report, the man gives way to many in a week, I have like 3 tests on Tuesday, I've been having some writer's block, I've been lazy, and I've been sick. Yesterday, I was writing the science report, it was due today, I felt like I could just keel over and die any second. My head felt like some one was stuffing tissue paper up there, my nose was runny, and it was hot. Nope I did not have a fever. Though I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to go to school today. Damn! Oh well, there aren't many things to do this week, stories haven't been updating, so amybe I'll post another chapter this week. MAYBE. Everynow and then I sigh. It's the only few seconds that I could actually relax. SEE YA NEXT TIME! I'D LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU!

sSs Review Response sSs

sexylucifer- Thank you! I know what you mean when "I cant wait"! I get that alot. But You all know that I like hearing from everyone and please always tell me this. It helps my stressful days! Thanks!

Sliverhair- Thanks for the picture! I just saw it! Let me tell you, my mouth was on the floor. Damn Sesshy is hot. But Inuyasha is cute yet sexy but Sesshy is hot and damn that body! No no one dies, I could never do that to Inu, well maybe torture him but not kill anyone that he loves, except Kikyo. That bitch...THAT FUCKING SLUT! SHE BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM INU AND ME! AND JSUT BECAUSE YOU CANT HAVE INU DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD HAVE SESSHY! DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I SAW YOU TALKING TO HIM IN THE FIRST MOVIE!...OKAY CALM DOWN! Deep breath, well anysasuge, my friends say that. There like "Inu is just some ugly cartoon. He's not real. I dont know how you could think he's hot." I'm like " well atleast I have someone way cuter than that liquor bottle!" me and my freinds are whack. Well thankyou and bybye! If you ever want to I.M. with me, just say so!

Aliryn- YES! YES! It has something to do with that and their father's will. I'd like to know your idea of it so email me so know one will know! We're all maniacs girl, even my gansta fish. He be havin those girl fish up his tank and be chasing them like some physco. Well maybe those are boys. WHAT! MY FISH IS GAY! OH MY GOD! Alright calming down again, deep breath, anycheese, I could never change inu's hair and eyes. Those are the best thing about him. Stories that describe him in human form are weird! But I still like the story, but it's hard imagining inu with the black hair and stuff. I read the one shot and it had me rolling on the floor! WOAMN YOU SHOULD WRITE! MY OTHER STORIES ONLY GOT LIKE 4 REVIEWS SO I DONT CARE! I LIKE WRITING! YOUR STROY OR ONE SHOT WAS AWESOME! Please continue. Hmmm, where's my pills? My assassin doctor said to take some pills so that I wont freak out while doing one of my "jobs". I cant find them...maybe my fish ate them. No wonder today there so calm... OKAY! Well thanks and if you want to I.M. sometime, please email me and tell me. I'd like to talk to you more often! BYE NOW! LOVE YOU LOTS!

Anime Master Inu- Dont flatter me...you make me blush. Well in real life, I'm very nice but that's beside the point! I could never stay mad at someone for a long time. It disappears. Except my hate for Kikyo. That's been going on for years... Well would it amaze you if I tell you something about me? Remeber, if you ever read this somehwere in my story, i said "before i transform full demon and go on an assasination spree". What does that say? I'M A HALF DEMON! I never got picked on though but I practically had friends. Oh well, now I do! I have pointed ears when I want to, baby blue jagged stripes, and claws. I cut them to a point where people think I'm human. I thought I was the only half demon in the world? Well now I know. You know why I envy you? Because your only inu like. I have to deal with all that inu heritag shit with the rules and mates and whatever! Uggghhh! I hate that! Well I dont have a tail... anyways I'm also half Miko! I'm not that good with archery but I'm good with a sword and a spear! Well I shouldn't give my self away! I sent you an emial so that we could I.M. eacthother, read it! TTYL!

InuayshaMaster- Well I do put a lot of effort into my stories. They come from my heart. Thanks for the hug! I needed that. I promise that I wont be bored. I never am! It could be so boring and I love the story. I'm weird yes. Well if ya wanna talk, you could I.M. me anytime. Just email me okay! Thanks a lot and hears a hug! (hugs you) BYE MAN! LOVE YOU TOO!

billygotagun- Thanks! I know, it hurts me too if Hojo doesn't gwt hurt or killed! Dumbass...well I know that the deal with Sesshomaru is confusing but bear with me! I cant tell. Read the past review responses and see what I wrote! I fotgot...I'm a bad girl! HEHEHEHE! Anyways, Thanks and review more!

Ying- Darkness- I will soon! My story is funny right? I think so too. But trust me, it will get angsty in the future! Thank you!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, EVEN THE ONES I DID NOT RESPOND TO! SORRY BUT I'M TIRED SO I ONLY DI DTHE ONES FOR CHAPTER 6! DONT KILL ME! IF ANYONE OF YOU WANT TO I.M ME, JUST EMAIL ME AND TELL ME OKAY! ILL ADD YOU TO MY BUDDY LIST! WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW AND I OFFICIALLY SEAL THIS CHAPTER WITH A KISS!

S.W.A.K.!

locainlove 


	8. Lots of Gifts

A/N: People hi! I went to this website where you could marry your favorite person for free, so I married 2 human inuyasha's, inuyasha, iunyasha again, actually i married like five billion inuyasha's, 3 full demon inuyasha's, 5 sesshomaru's, 1 inutaisho, 1 miroku, and you get the point. Any hot guy in the series! SO IT'S OFFICIAL! I MARRIED INUYASHA! AND IF YOU NEED A MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE, I HAVE IT RIGHT HERE! HAHAHAHAHA! though, i have to share him with millions of other girls. (sighs) But atleast I dont have to share my t-shirt of him... Enjoy the chappie!

Love Never Dies 8

The seven friends were walking aimlessly around the airport. They were trying to find some gift shop or something but so far nothing was visible. Shippo and Souta weren't paying attention to anything that was going on. They were STILL hooked on the gameboy advance, Kagome swore in order to get their full attention she would have to break that thing, and currently trying to figure out a way to go through the maze. The others sighed and continued walking. Again, women started to stare at Inuyasha and say things that made Kagome just want to rip them to pieces. Inuyasha was blushing at the comments, now staying even closer to his future mate. The three girls thought that it was a funny sight and started to giggle, but when a gift shop came into sight, their laughter was suspended.

"GIFT SHOP!" yelled Ayumi running to the shop.

"Finally." sighed Eri. She followed after her friend and entered the gift shop.

"Why are we going to a gift shop?" asked Inuyasha looking at all the different items on display. There were T-shirts that said Tokyo, mugs, there were candy, magazines, little dolls, chop sticks, and much more. It was surprising, because in his time, all these small items would cost way more than what this place is selling them for.

"We're going because there's nothing to do. Besides, I forgot to get my cousin something." Kagome replied. She totally forgot to get her cousin that lived in Orlando, Florida something from Tokyo. It was stupid of her yes but her cousin wont notice when she bought it.

The friends entered the gift shop and scattered, looking at all the beautiful gifts. Souta and Shippo went to the candy section, Eri went to get Taka a mug, somehow he always broke it fighting with Tasuki, Ayumi went to get Nuriko a T-shirt, the guy could never get enough T-shirts from around the world, Yuka went to get Tasuki a men's bead necklace, he loves wearing them but he looks even hotter with it, Inuyasha went to where the small statues and figures were, and Kagome went to get her cousin a plush toy.

Kagome finally got a plush toy, a white dog for herself and an orange cat for her cousin, and went to find Inuyasha. He was still looking at the figures but he had a bag in his hand.

'Since when did he know how to shop and use money?' She went to him and looked over his shoulder. Inuyasha looked behind him in surprise but then relaxed when he noticed it was Kagome.

"What ya got there?" Kagome asked trying to get the bag. Inuyasha shook his head and put it over his head so that she couldn't reach it.

"You'll see in the plane." he said. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Where are the others?" Inuyasha asked. He sniffed the air and noticed the faint scent of Souta and Shippo still at the candy section.

"I think we better watch Souta and Shippo. They probably bought the whole section!" Kagome said. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and went to the cashier, where all of the candy was put. The two saw the rest of the group, all paying for something. The kids had like a handful of candy in their hands, Kagome doesn't know where they got all that money, Eri had a black/white mug that read "Taka" and had a heart next to it, Ayumi had a purple T-shirt that read "Japan, Land of the Rising Sun", and Yuka had a beautiful hand made white beaded necklace that was probably for her fiance.

"Hi guys, I see we all did some shopping. Inuyasha, do you want some chocolate?" The half demon nodded and Kagome proceeded to take about 5 chocolate bars and paid for them. She also took some extra candy like pocky and strawberry gummies for the airplane. At last, the friends finished their shopping and continued to roam the airport.

"Okay, we got some gifts so now what?" asked Ayumi. They were almost near the food court but other than the three girls, no one else was hungry with Inuyasha's breakfast.

"I could use some food. I heard that plane food has gotten worse." said Eri. It was true, plane food had gotten worse. Now they only served chicken, the salads were soggy, and there was absolutely no candy. Though, the cookies and pretzels were tastey.

"You guys could get some food, we ate Inuyasha's cooking and I think that could last us more than half of the plane ride. It was so good..." Kagome trailed off. She was dreaming of the food again. A blissful sigh escaped her lips and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at his work. Kagome was enchanted by his cooking, so that meant it was safe to cook when ever he wanted.

Cooking freely meant a happy hanyou.

A happy hanyou that could cook really good meant happy people. This was so good!

"You mean Inuyasha could cook? Damn, you SURE got a good guy Kagome. Not saying that Tasuki cant cook, just that the way you say it sounds like it was really the best thing you've ever tasted. Good going Inuyasha buddy, no food has ever got Kagome THIS blissful." said Yuka.

"Yeah, it got everyone blissful. Even mom." said Souta taking his eyes off his game boy advance for a second. Inuyasha blushed at all the compliments. Boy was this going to his head!

"Alright then, we'll go get something to eat and maybe you guys could get some ice cream." Inuyasha and Shippo looked up to stare at Ayumi. What was ice cream again? Suddenly, they remembered. It was that cold thing that Shippo loved but Inuyasha only liked the milk shakes. The ice cream cones give him brain freeze.

"That sounds good. You guys want ice cream?" asked Kagome. The three nodded and the four went to the ice cream booth. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka stared at them before going to Wacdonald's and getting some breakfast.

After 20 minutes, the seven took a table and started to eat what they bought. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi got big breakfasts, Kagome got a strawberry milkshake, Inuyasha got a vanilla one, Souta got a vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles, and Shippo got a chocolate cone with chocolate sprinkles.

"This is yummy!" said Shippo taking another lick of his ice cream. Inuyasha nodded but his mouth was like stuck to that straw. They spent about 15 minutes sitting, occasionally staring at the departing planes. They all finished whatever they had and went back to their gate. It was 10:45 so the plane should be boarding real soon. As if confirming their beliefs, the intercom said,

"Flight #7206 from Tokyo Narita to Chicago International is now boarding at Gate C."

"That's us!" squealed Ayumi. She was so happy to get to see her fiance.

"But weren't we going to Florida?" asked Inuyasha confused. Kagome had said that they were going to Orlando, Florida and she never mentioned Chicago.

"Yeah but we have to transfer planes in Chicago. This plane doesn't go to Orlando." Kagome replied. Inuyasha made a silent oh and continued walking to the waiting room. Everyone, including Mrs. Higurashi and Hojo, picked up their in- hand bags and went to their plane line. It was long but soon it was moving.

"Tickets please?" the lady asked. Aya gave her 9 tickets and the lady checked them before taking off half of them and handing the other half to the person who's name she called.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome took her half of the ticket and went through the door but waited for Inuyasha. Shippo was with Souta so he'll be alright.

"Inuyasha Kasenshi." Inuyasha, not really knowing to do, followed what Kagome did. He took his ticket and went through the door. He and Kagome then waited for everyone else.

"Eri Nakijawa." Eri took her ticket and went through the door.

"Yuka Asao." Yuka did the same.

"Ayumi Mitsubishi." Ayumi did the same thing.

"Souta Higurashi." Souta waited for Shippo before going through the door.

"Shippo Kasenshi." The two boys took their half of the ticket and went through the door. Then they waited for Hojo and Mrs. Higurashi where Inuyasha and the others were waiting.

"Hojo Orikasa." Hojo did the same thing the others did.

"And finally, Aya Higurashi." Aya took her ticket and went through the door.

"Have a nice flight kids!" the lady said and waved. Everyone said thanks and proceeded to walk up and down the ramp to board the plane. It seemed like forever but at last they arrived at the plane's door. It looked cramped to Inuyasha. There was a man and a woman at the door greeting the passengers. The two greeted the nine and pointed out their seats.

"Okay, we're window seats. Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome said and dragged her curious hanyou down the right isle. Finally, they arrived at their window seats, A11 and A12. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were in the middle seats next to them, Hojo's seat was E25 so he was all the way down the aisle, thank god, Aya was infront of Kagome and Inuyasha sitting with an old friend of hers, and Souta & Shippo were in the seats behind the couple.

"Okay Inuyasha do you want to put your backpack up here or are you going to keep it with you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was getting the seat next to the window so she was nearest to the aisle.

"Umm, I'll keep it with me." Inuyasha replied staring out the window. It was a little weird being on this thing to him. He saw the plane next to theirs still boarding and another one just starting to move. It looked...kinda like a really oversized car.

"Okay." Kagome then looked at her brother and adopted kitsune son. They were too staring out the window. Then she looked over to her friends. They were chatting about seeing their fiances...again. Kagome sat down and looked out the window with her future mate. He put his arms around her shoulder but slightly jumped when the pilot spoke on the intercom.

"Welcome passengers on Tokyo Airlines. I am the captain and pilot of this plane, Gin Kasuya. We are going to Chicago, Illinois, it is right now 11:03 AM and we will be arriving tomorrow morning at 10:46 AM. Lunch will be served at 3:00 PM and dinner at 8:00 PM. Please buckle your seat belts when the seat belt light goes on. The bathrooms are located in the front and back of the plane. Enjoy your flight and we hope you always fly Tokyo Airlines. Thankyou." the pilot said once in Japanese then in English. Soon, the safty and instruction video turned on in the same languages. Inuyasha stared at it, wondering how that turned on. It was probably like that black box at the shrine.

When the movie was done, the seat belt light went on and the passengers put on their seatblets. Kagome helped a clueless Inuyasha and Souta helped a confused Shippo. Finally the plane started moving, causing Inuyasha to jump again. He paled and looked out the window. He felt someone giving his hand a gentle squeeze and saw that it was Kagome. She smiled reassuringly and gave him a stick of something blue.

"Chew this. It will help."

"I dont know how this would help Kagome." Inuyasha stated but took the stick and plopped it in his mouth nonetheless. He started chewing but paled even more when the plane slanted upwards. He looked out the window barely and saw that everything got smaller, smaller, and even smaller. Inuyasha sunk into his chair, going higher into the sky than ever before. Then, his ears started to hurt like hell. When did this happen? One moment he was scared shitless, the next his ears hurt like hell. He clenched his teeth tightly and stopped chewing.

Kagome saw that he seemed in pain and noticed that he stopped chewing. Bad idea.

"Inuyasha you have to chew on the gum. It will ease the pain. Hurry start chewing!" Inuyasha obeyed and chewed on the gum. It was minty he noticed. Little by little, the pain eased and the plane was straight again. He looked out the window and only saw clouds. His ears felt stuffed but they didn't hurt anymore. The seat belt light went off and he saw Kagome taking off her seat belt. He copied the action and turned to her.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked really bored. It was only 4 minutes into the plane ride and he was bored. Well, he'll have to wait a whole day!

"We wait a day. So what do you have in that back pack?" Kagome asked as she took his black and red north face back pack and rummaged through it. Inuyasha looked in interest. He didn't even know what half of the things he put in there were!

"Let's see, your cap, a laptop, sun glasses...wait, A LAPTOP!" Kagome tooked out the said item and placed it on the fold up table that was attached to the seat infront of her. The laptop was a black and silver compaq one, the newest edition.

"What is that Kagome?" asked a very confused and clueless Inuyasha. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes but remembered that he was from the feudal era.

"A laptop. You know that black thing I have in my room, that I told you I find information without going to the library and stores?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Well this is a portable one. And it's yours." Inuyasha's eyes must of widened to be the size of pools. His own laptop? This was going to be the best vacation ever!

"What else is in here?" Kagome mumbled to herself. But soon, she didn't want to know. There was a portable dvd palyer in there, a silver ipod, a cell phone...a cell phone! Yes, a black/silver samsung, voice command, camera, and whatever that new model cell phone had! WHAT HER MOTHER WAS RICH NOW! Kagome's eyes probably popped out of her eye sockets already. My god what was Inuyasha going to do with all this? She leaned forward to her mother's seat, who was still talking with her friend.

"Mom what is Inuyasha supposed to do with all this? And I deserve stuff to you know!"

"Kagome dear, have you checked your own backpack?" Kagome sat there stunned and immediatly opened her pink and black north face bakbpack. Now she knew why her back pack felt heavier than before! Everything that was in there was just like Inuyasha's but different colors. Her ipod was baby blue, her cell phone was silver and her laptop was all silver.

"This is so cool! I have a cell phone finally!" Kagome squealed. She got up from her seat, went to her mother, and hugged and kissed her.

"THANKS MOM! I love it really. And I appreciate you getting Inuyasha the same thing." from back in his seat, Inuyasha yelled a "thanks mom!"

"No problem dears. Shippo should check his backpack. He got some stuff too. Just not what you two got." Aya said and continued talking to her friend. Now Kagome remembered her, her name was Margret. She was an American transfer student that went to her mother's college. Probably going to her hometown in Orlando. Kagome went back to her seat beside her hanyou. He was playing with the laptop, testing it and getting used to all the weird buttons.

"Let's custimize our laptops." Kagome suggested turning on her laptop. It took a few minutes to get logged on and get everything settled. She did the same to Inuaysha's, doubting that he made a password or anything.

"Inuyasha your password is silverdog okay?" the half demon nodded staring with his curious eyes at what his mate was doing. It was weird, all of these new things, but it seemed fun and interesting. Even for a half demon like him. Kagome finished with his laptop and handed it back to him.

"Okay let's do the backround. With these two things," Kagome pointed to the built in mouse, "press the right one once." Inuyasha did that and the white list popped up.

"What now?"

"With your finger, or whatever, scroll down to properties with that small black screen and then press the left thing. Then, at the top, scroll over your arrow to desktop and press the left one on it." It was confusing but Inuyasha got it right away. He went to desktop and now looked expectantly at Kagome.

"Scroll down the pictures that there is and choose one for now. Later, when you've learn the basics of using a laptop, we'll get one from the internet. Dont ask what it is." Inuyasha nodded and began looking at the pictures. Finally, he chose a backround of an aquamarine ocean with a really small island that had a green palm tree in the middle of it. The name was Azul. Kagome chose the backround of a purple flower. It was pretty yet simple.

"Alright now the basics." Kagome sighed. This was going to be long but they had one day and her mate was a really fast learner.

A/N: I GAVE INUYASHA A CELL PHONE AND A LAPTOP AND AN IPOD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay calming down. Well, I could say that I feel better yet I've been having tremendous headaches from stress. School could be stressful sometimes. I'm almost done with the science fair, presentations are on friday and the actual fair is on May 19 th so wish me luck...Anywho enough about me, let's talk about a new story I'm writing. It'd be posted next week I promise. It's Inuyasha of course and I have to say, it's sad. I cried just thinking about it. But I must write it. Check it out sometime when I post it! Well I like my reviews, though I got more reviews on chapter 6. I dont mind though but I need to be cheered up! REVIEW GUYS!

xXx Review Response xXx

InuyashaMaster- I wish that really happens in the series. Ahh, if only I owned Inuyasha, I would make Inuyasha kill kikyo and mate Kagome, Kagome kills Hojo, Miroku and Sango must be together, Koga and Ayame are a cute couple, and I'll make Rin older so that Sesshomaru mates her. I think it should be like that. But I dont care. As long as Inuyasha likes Kagome more than that dead shit and Kagome I know loves Inuyasha, I'm happy. You better hurry up with that story alright! I'm waiting! Tell Me! I I do think that chapter seven was good, except that chapter one was better! YEAH I KILLED THAT DEAD HOE! Also, your on my buddy list so IM me anytime you want.You still make me laugh so dont give up on me! Love Ya!

Anime Master Inu- My email address is sisiprincess2000ck hotmail. com or sisiprincess2000ck yahoo. com. I just got it 2 days ago. I have aol instant messenger just not the email adress and shit. I think I added you to my buddy list so I could IM you when you go online. I'm always online from 4:45 PM - 9:15 PM, then 11:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Good, a sword fighter. Cool. Okay now hold up one minute! Are you saying that I lie of such delicate matters? (I say that dangerously low, flexes claws, eyes flash red, stripes become visible, I growl at you, and I have Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and InuTaisho backing me up). You better not be implying that. I am not lier like some people. I would never lie with such matters. It's bad enough I could only trust people like me and now your like me in a way and you say I lie? How pathetic. I never lie dude. GET THAT STRAIGHT! (calms down and returns to normal cheery self). Okay, sorry about that episode. I hate it when people say I lie about that. Jeez, cant people trust me? Though I would get pissed if someone lied like that...so you better not lie either! I trust you. Excuse me! I have Toukijin 3000 special edition, Trojan bow and Arrows, and a golden spear. Trust me, you are not going to win me. A lot of people got killed because they didn't believe me.  
Anyways, Keep reviewing alright and dont ever doubt me again! LOVE YA TOO!

Sliverhair- All you got to do is think hard. I made them confusing because I dont want people to find out easily. Im sorry you broke your arm and I hope you get better soon! Could you give me your email address because I cant get it at the site for some reason...WELL GET BETTER SOON AND I HOPE MY STORY EASES THE PAIN A LITTLE! BYE NOW LOVE YA LOTS!

wolf of raven- I have to hummiliate him in the worse way possible. Yes I will take it too far and kill him...but no one cares about him. Anyways, thanks for the review and please cheer me on! BYE NOW!

billysgotagun- It would be very funny if Sesshomaru went to Florida and Hojo annoys the hell out of him, yes, but I cant put that. It wont support the plot. But that doesn't mean he wont go...in the future...Anyways, no problem for mentioning you. I feel the same way when I get mentioned. Also I feel honored to get reviewed by you so it's really me that should thank you. So thank you! BYE NOW LOVE YS LOTS TOO!

Aliryn- I really like your review. It's about time someone corrected me. I think that I answered your questions in the email I sent you so there's not much to write. I dont have any Zelda games but I think they are cool. I dont even have a gameboy! I know your pain...I do have something going on between the four guys. The story isn't a crossover, I just borrowed the names. I already have a crossover with Fushigi Yuugi sooo yeah. Just incase you dont know, but I dont want to spoil you since I saw the whole series of Fushigi Yuugi, Taka is the reincarnation of Tamahome. So they have the same hair, eyes, and so forth. Sorry if that was a spoiler! Thanks, I do fell better and I keep writing even if I am on deathbed, whoa I have no life. Anyways,THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! LOVE YA!

WELL GUYS THIS IS THE END OF A WONDEFUL CHAPTER SO NOW'S THE TIME THAT YOU MUST REVIEW. THANKS TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS WHO KEEP ME IN LINE ALWAYS...I WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUR REVIEWS WHICH KEEP ME GOING! THANKS A LOT AND I OFFICIALLY SEAL THIS CHAPTER WITH ANOTHER KISS!

S.W.A.K.

locainlove 


	9. Plane Ride

A/N: HI YA GUYS! I posted the first chapter to Time Goes By so please check it out and review. If you dont I will get angry! I married Inuyasha and so far Im sooooooooooo very happy! I took him to the candyshop and it was sweet! well, I hope you enjoy the chappie which is crappy! ENJOY!

Love Never Dies 9

Four hours passed and Inuaysha was almost like a pro. He knew how to type, scroll, and work the internet. Kagome was very surprised and proud of her hanyou. He truly was a very fast learner. When he finally learned how to work the internet, he chose a different backround. Now instead of Azul, it was of ramen. A whole pyramid of ramen.

"Okay Inuyasha, you mastered the basics, and the internet, and everything else in a laptop so lets move on. What are we going to put in your room?" asked Kagome with a mischeivious smile. She loved decorating and since this was her hanyou, it would have to be extra decorative.

"Why do have to add anything to it? I like it the way it is." Inuyasha replied. Even if it was a dump, he'll like it no matter what. He now had his own room, what more could he ask for? And why would he want to change it?

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it'll be fun. You could add some posters and maybe some figures, you know like the stuff Souta has in his room." Souta had many figures in his room. They were mostly action figures but some were airplane models, sword models, some shrine keepsakes from his grandpa, and things like that. Inuyasha thought about it. He actually didn't mind the models but the posters were a no no. Yeah, models would do.

"No posters like the ones you have, I preferr models." Kagome smiled and clicked on her internet explorer. Inuyasha did the same and went to google.

"Let's start at www. modeldepot. com. That's where my brother buys all his models." Kagome said and typed the website in at her address bar. Inuyasha nodded and did the same thing. The web site for model depot came on and Kagome instructed her mate to click on dragon models. He was confused but obeyed her orders.

"Why dragon models?"

"They'd look cool in your room. We could get on to place on your wall, a really long one, that'd be red. You like that idea?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Good, you know what to do, tell me which one you like okay. I'm going to check the fictional models. Who knows, maybe we could find a model of a dog demon." Kagome said and clicked on the fictional models. Inuyasha nodded and started to look at the different dragon models.

Souta & Shippo

"So Shippo, did you pass level 5?" asked Souta. The two were currently playing the Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and they were both stuck on level five. It was a hard level, but Souta just passed it.

Shippo, on the other hand, was a little far from passing. He was now an expert at using the gameboy advance and was playing like a pro. But that level, oh god that level, was so hard! He doesn't know how Souta passed it!

"I'm almost done! Go to the left, the right, AHHHH! NOOO! That was so close!" Finally, Shippo passed the level and now the two went to level six.

"You know Shippo, your like the little brother I never had. I like being a big brother." Souta said wile playing the game. Shippo paused his and thought about what Souta had said. He was part of the family. Souta was like a big brother but was really an uncle. Inuyasha and Kagome were his parents. Mrs. Higurashi, such a loving and caring lady in Shippo's opinion, was his grandmother. He had a small family here and back at the feudal era. So then did he really lose his family?

"I like your family Souta and I like being your little brother. We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Aren't we already?" Souta now had paused his game too. The two boys smiled and continued to play the game, oblivious to the other things in their back packs.

Eri, Ayumi, & Yuka

The three girls, who only had the narrow passage way seperating them from Kagome and Inuyasha, were oblivious to the fact that the couple had laptops. And were also oblivious to the fact that Kagome yelled about getting a cell phone and a bunch of stuff. Instead, the three were listening to music on the plane's radio which was on the arm rest. All you have to do is plug in a head phone and there were about 15 radio stations to choose from inluding the channel where you could here what's going on in the T.V.

The song that was currently playing was Every Heart by BoA. The girls would sing along to it because it was their favorite song in the whole wide world. Soon the song finished and the girls had enough music for now. They were hearing it for the past 3 hours. They turned to Kagome and her boyfriend to see that they were using laptops.

Wait a minute.

Laptops.

Kagome and Inuyasha dont have laptops, right? Right?

"Hey you guys dont have laptops right?" asked Ayumi. Kagome and Inuyasha tore their eyes away from the computer for a second to look questionly at the other girls.

"My mom, well our mom gave us some presents! You know that she went on that game show and won the jack pot, so she's kinda has way more money than before." Kagome replied. The girls nodded, suddenly remembering the show. It was long ago, so now Aya decides to use it.

"That's so cool!" Ayumi squealed.

"That's great. I wish my mom would buy me a laptop." sighed Eri. Her mother was one of those you-aren't-getting-anything-before-college mothers. Oh well, she could always borrow Kagome's or Inuyasha's...

"So what are you doing now?" asked Yuka looking over to Kagome's laptop. Kagome was looking at models and found what looked like an inu youkai. If it were real, it would be huge, white/silvery fur, and a unique grace to it. The model was not even real and Kagome thought it had grace. Boy she needed some sleep.

"Just looking for models to put in Inuyasha's room." Kagome replied.

"Look Inuyasha, doesn't this look like an a you know what?" The three girls looked at the couple curiously. What the hell were they talking about? What you know what? Inuyasha looked over to her laptop and took a good look at the picture. That picture reminded him of something. It was definatley inu youkai, the eyes were red and the exterior was the same, but where had he seen that inu youkai before?

"Yes that is it but Kagome doesn't this remind you of something?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome now was the one looking at the picture. Now that she thought of it, it does look familiar. The three girls were now so confused. What was so great about a huge dog with weird eyes and weird tail, and the ears were fluffier and longer than usual. What was this?

"It looks like Sesshomaru but doesn't have the marking on the forehead. That's all that I know." Inuyasha agreed. It did look like Sesshomaru except that Sesshomaru had a cresent moon on his forehead. Who could this model be?

"Well, to me it looks like someone's dad. Now that I think about it, it does look like m.. I mean someone else's dad." Inuyasha said, almost saying my. The girls looked at him suspisciously but they shrugged it off.

"Could that really be him?" asked Kagome.

"Could be. I never saw him but if they look similar. You never know."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Eri finally. She had it. She needed to know what they were talking about now! Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know what to tell the three curious and confused girls. They couldn't know about the well and the demons of the past but what were they to say to them?

"Uhhh...we're talking about this...show! A show about demons!" Kagome said. It was...lame but the girls bought it.

"What channel, I never heard of that type of show?" asked Ayumi.

"Errrr...its canceled." Kagome sighed in relief when the girls nodded. She took a look at the figure again and confirmed that it did look somewhat to Inuyasha's father, even if hse never seen the guy in his demon form.

"Okay Inuyasha, you find anything?" Inuyasha tore his eyes off of Kagome's screen and remembered that he was lookign for a dragon model. But when he looked back to his screen, Inuyasha saw that he had already picked one.

"Yeah I did. I think it looks...cool." Inuyasha had learned to use the word like how the teens from Kagome's time used it. It felt...good to try and fit in and other people accepted you. Unlike in the past...

Kagome took a look at her future mate's screen. He had highlighted a picture of a long dragon that was red and looked very elegant and powerful. He also highlighted one of a silver dragon that kinda looked like the dragon from that anime...what was it? Oh yeah, Dragon Ball Z. Very similar and same powerful yet graceful look.

"I like it. That would go perfect in your room. Now, to make sure they dont sell until we come back, I'm going to put it on hold. Do you want the model I found?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smiled.

"Okay." Kagome then took Inuyasha's laptop and proceeded to try and put the two models on hold.

"They are almost going to serve lunch." said Eri looking at her watch. It was 2:52 and lunch was served at 3 o'clock, or that was what the pilot said.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of food. No one could see them but if they could, they were twitching with excitment. He was very hungry but then he remembered what Eri had said about plane food. He didn't want disgusting food, hell no. But it wasn't like he hadn't tasted similar foods before his friends came into his life. Now thinking about it, it made Inuyasha feel...grateful and happy that atleast he had a future. A great future.

'Dont want to be like that anymore now do I? Never in my life!' Inuyasha thought.

"All done! Now we have to put mine on hold. Here ya go Inuyasha." Kagome handed Inuyasha his laptop back and Inuyasha gladly accepted it. But was it her or was her favorite hanyou changing? Or maybe maturing was the word. He hadn't yelled or hit Shippo since 3 days ago, even when Shippo annoyed the heck out of him, he was being even more quiet around other people, and Inuyasha now was reasoning with people instead of arguing and getting angry!

'Maybe this change is for the better. I dont have to sit him as much, he is acting smarter than usual, not saying that he was an idiot, he's not being a jerk to me, but infact he is way so nice. Hmmm...maybe I'll like thsi side of Inuyasha. No, I like both either way. He's in there somewhere.' Kagome thought.

She looked over to her hanyou and saw that he was just customizing his home page on hotmail. In the four hours that Kagome spent teaching Inuyasha the basic things about the computer and internet, she showed him how to use an email adress and how to customize his index page and inbox. He decided to make it red and was currently working on how to make your profile page.

"Why are you making a profile page?"

"I'm bored." Inuyasha simply replied. Kagome nodded and decided to do other things since she already had a profile page. Instead she worked on her msn blog page. The other girls were watching a movie that the plane was giving, I Know What You Did Last Summer, and were so caught up in the movie. Kagome already saw the movie 500 times and Inuyasha was too busy customizing. He got introduced to something new and like Shippo with the gameboy advance, got hooked on it. Boys...

After a few minutes, the pilot announced that the food was going to be served. Kagome saved her msn blog and put her laptop away. Inuyasha copied her actions and when he finished, he jsut sat there. How weird.

"Inuyasha are you okay? You've been really quiet and you dont seem like yourself." Kagome asked now concerned. This was going to far. Inuyasha was always a lively and arrogant person so why stop now?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed the worry and concern in her eyes. He hated it when she was worried about him but he did feel a little tired. No need in telling her that...maybe a little sleep would do him good.

"I'm fine Kagome. It's been a long day you know." Kagoem sighed and knew that her hanyou was not going to say anything. Even if the guy matured, he still was as stubborn as ever. Atleast her favorite thing about him didn't change.

Soon, the flight attendant came and Inuyasha could smell some weird chicken and beef. Also, he could smell different beverages, ones that he never smelled before, and other foods like salad and some cookies.

"Hi are you two having a nice flight so far?" asked the fligth attendant. The two nodded, and the woman smiled extra wide at Inuyasha but slipped a glare at Kagome that didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou. He was going to chew her out if she hadn't talked first.

"Okay what woudl you like to eat? There's either chicken or beef?" the flight attendant asked mainly to Inuyasha. Kagome was getting really annoyed now...

"I'll have chicken, please." Kagome said before Inuyasha. The lady tried to hide her glare before giving Kagoem a tray that had some chicken on it, some salad, and a spoon/fork.

"Beef." Inuyasha said completely annoyed at the way that wench was talking to his future mate. That wench was going to get it...

The flight attendant smiled again, that slut Kagome thought, and handed Inuyasha the tray, bending to give it ot him and trying to show of as much breast as she possibly could with out them falling out. Kagoem had ahd it with that whore coming here and trying to seduce her mate. She was going to get it from her now!

"Listen wench you better back off of my man right now because he is my intended and you have no chance with him. Im warning you, another come on like that and I will make sure you regret coming on to any other guy!" the flight attendant was shocked, Kagome's friends were shocked, Aya was surprised but dismissed it, like she wouldn't do the same thing with her husband, Souta and Shippo were like "you go sis" or "Teach her mama!", and Inuyasha smirked.

'That's my Kagome. She learns from me everyday. Damn, I have to stop cursing. There I go again!' Inuyasha thought very proud of his Kagome. His Kagome...

"Excuse me bitch but you have no right to speak to me in that manner because I'm older than you so respect me! I'm not even coming on to your god damn man!" Oh no she did not just say that! Now Kagome AND Inuyasha were mad and that was bad. Really bad.

"Okay, WENCH, now you have a problem with me. No one, and I say no one talks to Kagome that way and gets away with it. And you better take back what you said or I'll make you." Now, everyone was looking at the three. The flight attendant was so shocked that her eyes were going to pop out of her eye sockets.

"Lets get one thing straight! You, fucking asshole, dont have any right to talk to me like that! I wont ake naything back for what that bitch said to me! And if you can, that only is if you can you idiot, you could calm your wench down before she blows up the whole plane!" Inuyasha was so furious, but he would not hit the woman unless nesscasary. But Kagome had something else in her mind. But where were the other flight attendants?

"I had it with your shit talk! You'll never work here again understand me! AND YOU FUCKING BITCH HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO MY MAN! ATLEAST I DONT SLEEP WITH EVERY GUY I SEE YOU FREAKIN HOE!" And with that Kagome slapped the flight attendant with all her might. No one could...no wouldn't...talk like that about her hanyou. He was the best thing that came into her life and she wasn't about to let this whore shit talk about him.

Inuyasha was so surprised. Kagome gets angry, curses even more, and slaps the woman. Whoa, Kagome was really becoming more like him everyday.

"You bitch!" The lady then slapped Kagome. Inuyasha slapped the woman for touching his Kagome. The woman pulled Inuyasha's hair. Kagome pulled the woman's hair. Soon, the three were fighting liek crazy. No one wanted to stop the fight because it was amusing. Inuyasha wasn't using his strenght because he coudl kill the woman but that didn't mean that he would not fight for the honor of his mate. Kagome was fighting for the same thing.

"That's enough!" yelled the co-pilot. He came in and pulled Kagome, Inuyasha, and the flight attendant away from eachother.

"Now what is going on here?" he asked. There was silence before Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"She started it! Trying to come on to me and then talk shit about my intended, that wench!" The co-pilot sighed. What a stupid reason to be killing eachother for.

"You, Tamika, are fired. When we reach Chicago, you stay there. Sorry about that." then he left mumbling about damn American sluts. (A/N: You know what I mean cause I'm American too!)

Inuyasha and Kagome sat back down and sighed. What service. The flight attendant glared at the couple before proceeding to the other not too enthusiastic passengers.

"She was a real bitch." Ayumi said after a few moments. The others just stared at like of they were saying, "No duh Ayumi."

A/N: I THINK THAT WAS SO CRAPPY! MY GOD IM SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER! I HATE MYSELF! Okay, im ok now. No really, this chappie was horrible. People what is wrong with the reviews! Anyways, I POSTED THE INTRO TO TIME GOES BY SO IF YOU HAVENT DONE SO ALREADY, GO AND CHECK IT OUT! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL YOU TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE INTRO CHAPPIE! KAPEECH! YEAH THAT MY WORD GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT! WANNA TAKE IT INSIDE CAUSE IM INSIDE! Okay i have to lay off the sugar. My brain is not functioning clearly today. Anysoda, just read the damn story. I have to chew someone out so lets get on with the review response! REVIEW OKAY DONT FORGET THAT! NOT UNLESS YOUR SO LAZY AND CANT WRITE ONE WORD! Okay really have to lay off the sugar.

Review Response

sliverhair- I'm so happy yes! I finally got what i wanted do any girls out there, lay off! I hope you and Sesshy have a nice marriage too. I had my hoenymoon already, it was so awesome. So romantic...sigh. Okay, anyways, thanks for the movie and thanks for the last two episodes! I liekd it but some things that shoudl of happened did not happen. Oh well, Thanks I feel better but the headaches are still coming, damn immortality! I enjoy talking to you and I hope you do too, I have fun on boring days...cough mondays & tuesdays cough...well bye and ttyl!

cyberdemon- Parents are such drags! I cant have those things either so I feel your pain. I hope you atleast read the chapter, well review again anyways!

wolf of raven- That would be funny, maybe I'll put that one day! Anyways thanks.

Inuyasha Master- Thanks for taking your time to review. Well, there's really not much things to say since we IM so Ima just say thanks and I'm really not all that great ya know. I could do better than this chappie too! But you know me, Im a lazy ass. Well TTYL BYE!

Lord Destroyer- Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Let's get one thing straight. Just because I read that story doesn't mean that just because the Inuyasha in that story is the same one in my story. FYI, there are a lot of stories that have Inuyasha as an excellent cook. There are stories that have some of the same shit too. SO DONT GET ON MY FUCKING CASE THAT I BE COPYING HIS FUCKING IDEA OF INUYASHA BEING ABLE TO COOK! AND I HAD THE FREAKIN IDEA IN MY HEAD BEFORE I EVEN READ THE DAMN STORY SO BEFORE YOU COME AND SAY THAT I BE STEALING IDEAS, GET YOUR FUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT! THANK YOU! Sorry if I took it the wrong way but really...

Anime Master Inu- Hmmm...I'm an inu hanyou. I have no demons in my family. The way I became this plus immortal is a very long story. I've been around since colonial days...damn that's too long. Ahh hell I still look the same as ever. Congrats on the mating, my mother says that even if I'm..old...i still look too young to her. Well, she doesn't know about me and Inuyasha mating... Your right, Having a mark on your shoulder isn't bad, mine is like a tattoo, dont ask, so people think its one. It reads Inuyasha. It cool. Anyways, maybe we'll see eachother in the future, heck maybe you'll come to stay at my resorts! Who knows? Or maybe you'll go and work for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? They have some huge business going on...Well I must say again, you'll loose so BYE!

billysgotagun- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU AND THANK YOU AGAIN! That would be funny, I'd kill Hopo 500000000000 times if that would happen! Then again I could arrange that... Anyways, thanks for saying that my story is the best, im so flattered thought i wont say that it is. In my opinion it sucks. Sigh, you should know me by now, Im not that confident in myself, sigh. Well I hope you review and dont worry, ill mention you everytime you review! BYE NOW!

Sesshy-chansbestpal- Im glad you love it, I promise I'll make it funny later but this shit has to happen for some weird reason...dont ask me. Well, thanks for the review, I'd like it if you read my other story, Time Goes By, you dont have to like it to review. I accept flames just dont say that I copy stuff...like other people said...not pointing. Anyways, thanks for the review, review again! BYE!

darkhanyou483- Thanks! See you dont have to write like three sentences to make me happy! One word would still be enough! Thanks for the review and I'll be sure to always update! BYE AND THANKS!

OKAY GUYS THIS IS A WARNING! NEVER, I REPEAT, NEVER SAY THAT I COPY OTHER PEOPLE'S IDEAS! I HATE THAT! I COME UP WITH THIS ON MY OWN CAUSE I WANT TO ALRIGHT! DONT EVER SAY THAT TO ME! i ACCEPT FLAMES BUT JSUT DONT EVER SAY THAT I COPY OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES! WELL I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE THAT YOU CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY TIME GOES BY! YOU DONT HAVE TO LIKE IT TO REVIEW! I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKE THE INTRO SO THAT I COULD CONTINUE WRITING THE STORY! JUST REVIEW IT AND ILL BE HAPPY! UNTIL A GET ANOTHER REVIEW FOR THAT STORY, BESIDES THE TWO THAT I ALREADY HAVE, IM NOT UPDATING THIS STORY! AND I MEAN LOVE NEVER DIES! SO YOU BETTER UPDATE! WELL GOOD BYE AND THANKS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ LOVE NEVER DIES!

I OFFICIALLY SEAL THIS CHAPTER WITH A KISS!

S.W.A.K. 


	10. Learning New Things

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was so busy with a science term paper...it wasn't even funny. Did I tell you guys how much I love OCC? Well now you do so if the characters seem a little OCC, please dont mind it, cause I absolutely love OCC! Just when they dont put Inuyasha as a rapist or a drunkie, im ok with any OCC. Well enjoy!

Key: '''blah''' means word said in English

Love Never Dies 10

After the flight attendant left to the other part of the plane, probably where Hojo was, everyone started to eat their food. Inuyasha sniffed his food first because it smelled like something he never even smelled in his life. It smelled...disgusting.

"I aint eating this." Inuyasha declared. Well, the beef did look like some discombobulated piece of meat. And it had little black beans on it with some black sauce. What was that?

Kagome agreed with Inuyasha and only ate her salad. The chicken, like Eri had said, was horrible. It didn't taste anything like chicken and compared to Inuyasha's cooking, why even compare it to that, it was garbage.  
"You could atleast eat the salad." Kagome said. Inuyasha sniffed his salad and refused.

"Do I look like a vegetarian to you? I want meat, hot, juicy, good tasting meat. Not salad." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Your going to starve to death. There is nothing else to eat on the plane not unless you eat raw ramen." Kagome replied.

"Keh, I could last. I've done so before and I as sure as hell could do now." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

Kagome was saddened when she got what he was saying. Inuyasha was implying that when he was a child he didn't eat for days and he survived right? Why couldn't he do that now?

"Well, that was then, this is now. You have me now to look after you, me to love you, and dont be stubborn with me. I want what's best for you and starving to death is out of the question."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew Kagome was right. She was there to take care of him, now more than ever since they were to become mates when she was done with junior highschool. He was very grateful to have someone care for him like that and would never trade Kagome for anything. Nothing compares to Kagome's care and love.

"Thank you Kagome. For everything. I'd never trade your love for anything. And for your sake I'll eat the salad." Kagome smiled and pecked Inuyasha on the cheek. He blushed and started eating the salad.

Unknown to the couple, the others were listening intently on their conversation. Shippo and Souta were grinning from ear to ear. They were very happy, especially Shippo, for the two because they make such a great couple. Not to mention Inuyasha was the two boys' hero. Mrs. Higurashi and Margret were touched, the two had such a sincere love and nothing could tear them apart. They really hoped so. Kagome's three friends thought the whole thing was sweet, the couple look out for one another and that doesn't happen everyday. The whole act just reminded them of their fiances. They always do the same thing and their love was the same thing...in some ways.

After a few minutes, everyone was done with their lunch and a MALE flight attendant, a decent man thank god, came to pick up the trash. That only took a few more minutes and soon, the children and teens went into the world of boredom yet again. They all got tired of playing gameboy advance, watching movies, and doing stuff on the laptop. There was absolutely nothing to do and it was only 3:36.

"What is there to do on this plane thingy?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" Shippo exclaimed from the back.

"You've never been on a plane before?' asked Ayumi bewildered. Inuyasha didn't know what to say but before he could say anything Kagome said something.

"Uhhh, he doesn't travel by plane! He likes to camp and walk!" Kagome covered up. The girls looked weary but then they fell for it.

"Well, there isn't much to do except watch T.V. or hear music on the armrest, on a cd player, or in your case iPod." explained Yuka.

"You have to bring your own things." said Eri. Inuyasha didn't even know what a cd player was but was not going to risk embarassing himself for it. Kagome noticed some confusion on his face and made a sign that she was going to tell him later. Inuyasha just nodded. Shippo jumped from the back of the two onto Inuyasha's lap. Souta then came and sat inbetween the window and Inuyasha.

"Ok, we really need to do something." said Ayumi. She was almost falling asleep in her chair and like most people she didn't want to sleep until night time.

"What could we do?" asked Kagome thinking of a game or anything to play.

"You know what we could do? We could play concentration!" suggested Eri. Inuyasha and Shippo were looking at her like if saying, what the hell is that?

"Concentration is a game where you have to say a name or whatever and you cant hesitate to say it." Souta explained.

Inuyasha and Shippo nodded, still confused, but decided to play either way. It wasn't like there was anything else to do.

"Okay i'll sing the song!" Yuka said.

"Concentration!" Everyone clapped twice except Inuyasha and Shippo who were so confused.

"64!" this time Inuyasha and Shippo clapped twice and they were starting to get the hang of it.

"No repeats!" Everyone clapped twice.

"No hesitations!"

"Catorgories!"

"Names!" They skipped the I go first and you go second shit because that would take forever and it was already getting boring.

"Im going first! Roku." Eri started.

"Timiko." said Yuka.

"Sakuya." said Ayumi.

"InuTaisho." said Kagome. Everyone stared at her except Shippo, Souta, and Inuyasha who knew what she was talking about. The three passed the name for something made up.

"Sango." Inuyasha replied fast without hesitaating.

"Miroku." Shippo exclaimed.

"Hitomi!" Souta said suddenly remembering his girlfriend.

After the second round, a few minutes later, Yuka and Shippo were out. Then, in the fourth round, Eri got out. Soon, everyone was out except for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was the champion of the game and never hesitated once. Inuyasha, being a newbie at the game, was faring very well against the champion. The two shared a competitive glare and started the 11 th round.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. He hated saying that name but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Kagura." Kagome said.

"Hakudoshi." Inuyasha kept saying the names of his most hated enemies.

"Kouga." Kagome said and winced. It was just a name but the look in Inuyasha's eye said other wise. Damn he must really despise Kouga going after her. That means she cant be so "friendly" to him either.

"Naraku." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Ummmm...GATENMARU!" But too late. Kagome lost and Inuyasha was the new champion.

"Yeah Inuyasha your the new champion!" exclaimed Souta happily.

But the hanyou wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about that wolf demon Kouga. What would he do when they came back from the vacation? Kouga ofcourse would come and demand Kagome like always. But the thing was that unlike the other times that Kouga comes, Inuyasha would now react on instinct if someone he didn't like was touching Kagome. Not that he didn't like the wolf, he was fun to spare with, but he just likes to say the wrong thing that would get him to turn into a full demon.

And then he'll have to duel Kouga for Kagome. That was not what he planned.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome asked uncertainly. She was getting worried. Now was not the time to get mad at her and for such a stupid thing. Well she hoped he was just mad.

Inuyasha came back to his senses and blinked a couple of times. He saw that everyone was looking at him very concerned.

"Dad are you ok?" Shippo asked. Kagome's friends just blinked and gasped. Dad? Whoa, Inuyasha was a father? Then who was the mother? It didn't look like Kagome's child.

"Kagome..." Yuka started softly.

"It's not what you think!" Kagome exclaimed but her friends were already staring wearily at Inuyasha.

"So he really was two timing you Kagome huh?" Eri began. Inuyasha was so confused. Two timing? When did he ever do that? What was Kagome telling her friends about him? Suddenly he remebered back at the mall when he first really had met them.

FlashBack

"-this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend." Kagome tried to explain. Hojo looked mad and her friends were gaping.

"The viloent, two timing biker guy?" asked Yuka.

"I never said he was a biker guy? But he's not two timing anymore." Kagome said trying not to blab everything to her friends.

End FlashBack

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. Kagome thought he was two timing her? and that he was violent.

It was true. He finally understood. He used to always think that he could have Kagome and Kikyo, but that was before he relized her intentions with him. He always dragged Kagome back to the feudal era to fight, watch him fight, he hits Shippo, what kind of person would think he was normal?

With everything that he's been through, he wasn't even considered a person. They were right. Everyone was right. He was just a lowlife hanyou who could never understand the concepts of a normal life.

"I cant believe you would stoop so low and then come after Kagome. I misjudged you Inuyasha." Yuka said disgusted.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's fallen look. The guy was tough on the inside but when you hit a nerve, he's just very lost, or like the saying "all bark but no bite". He wont understand the true intentions of the person and would think lowly of himself. Damn him and the way he thinks, he is the greatest thing in her life!

'Oh no. He's doing it again and he didn't even do anything. Grrrrrr those big mouthed friends! Why, why are they going with us!' Kagome thought. She could feel her instincts start to kick in. It was time to set things straight.

"Look, you dont even know what's going on so dont you dare jump into conclusions. Inuyasha didn't do anything! Shippo is his, no, our adopted son. And he never two timed me! I was just...angry with him! How Dare you even say Inuyasha would stoop so low! Only if you knew what he's been through! Coming after me was the best thing he's done in his life! And before you saying anything, Inuyasha is not violent! He could be arrogant and hot headed sometimes but he's really sweet and nice once you get to know him!", after a few years, Kagome added in her mind, "So get your facts straight before you say things about people you dont even know!"

Everyone shocked including Kagome's mother and Margret. Wow, Kagome sure knew how to tell people off. Where is she learning this from?

Spending a year with Inuyasha sure changed her completely. But it really wasn't her that says it. It is like accepting to be Inuyasha's mate has made her over protective of him and when someone speaks ill of him, this side of her comes out and says things without even thinking. It was so weird, she wasn't Inuyasha's mate yet and she didn't even have a mate mark! What was going on?

Kagome's three friends were so surprised by her sudden outburst that they couldn't stop staring at her. This was not the Kagome they knew. What are they supposed to think?

Inuyasha's cool and everything but ever since Kagome met him, she has changed. She hasn't been in school for most of the year and her grades were falling. She punched Hojo, which was certainly very unlike her, and now she was telling people off. Slowly, the three girls were starting to take Hojo's side on the whole ordeal. Maybe their love is sincere, but the change was for the worse.

Shippo was stopping himself from exploding. His eyebrow was twitching angrily and he was going to give them the piece of his mind if Inuyasha hadn't put his finger on his nose again. Damn those instincts! but he had to submit and kept his mouth shut.

But one person could not keep her mouth shut. Ofcourse she was a blabber mouth.

"But Kagome, you've changed for the worse. what have you been doing when your supposedly sick huh? When you come back from school about a month later you look healthy besides having some bruises and cuts. Oh yeah and about those cuts, I dont believe they are from falling on the ground in your house. Plus what would you be doing out of bed when your really sick?" asked Yuka. She was becoming very suspiscious, too much for her own good.

"I agree and why do you keep hanging around Inuyasha. Dont lie to us Kagome, we've seen how violent he could be. And for one he is very strange..." Eri said. It was true. What kind of teenage guy would have really long silver hair and amber eyes? It was cool but very uncommon.

Kagome now was really boiling. How dare they get into her business. They were her friends and deserved to know but they could never really know the truth. But why are they accusing Inuyasha like this? What did he do? he could be a little weird but he was the right guy for her. Not Hojo, not some guy from her class, no one could give her what Inuyasha gives her.

His sincere love. His trust. His hope lies in her. And thats all that she asks for.

Not wealth, she really doesn't care about a job if she's going to live in the Fuedal Era, nothing compares to Inuyasha. Her unique hanyou that has shown her that life is not all luxury.

Now was the time to talk when his dad was not paying attention. That girl would get a piece of his mind now. No one insults his new parents like that without getting away with it.

"Could you three stop being such idiots! Jeeez dont you understand that dad loves mom so much that he does so many things for her and vice versa! Cant you see that they love eachother and only eachother! Nothing, not you, not that huge idiot at the back of the plane, would seperate them. So dont even try it and bug off what is not your business!" Shippo yelled and huffed, crossing his arms just like his dad would.

"No No No! Kagome, we care about you! We want whats best for you and HE is not the best thing for you. Why cant YOU see?" said Ayumi desprately. She really didn't like where this was going but what had to be said had to be said.

Oh boy. People could not shut up about him! Now it was time for the topic of the argument to speak his mind.

"Who ever asked you what you think? Do I have to repeat myself again? I guess some people are deaf. I said that maybe I'm not one of those perfect guys with the charm, money, and intelligence but it doesn't matter to me or Kagome. We love eachother! It's too late for you to object to our relationship. Besides, its not what you think. Its what Kagome and I think. And you wanna know what I think? I think that I could offer Kagome the only one thing she needs. True love. I'd never hurt Kagome and I never intend on doing so. I already have one idiot who thinks so, I dont need anymore. AND BEFORE YOU TALK ABOUT ME, THINK BEFORE YOU SAY THINGS BECAUSE I COULD HERE YOU LOUD AND CLEAR!" Inuyasha finished off yelling. The three girls still didn't believe a word he was saying, how people change their minds so fast, but decided not to jepordize their and Kagome's friendship...for now.

Kagome nodded her agreement to Inuyasha's statement and now loved him more than ever. He was sincere with the words that he said and she felt the same way about him. Maybe she was the one who was not good enough for Inuyasha. No matter what, they would be together.

"Oh they're giving Jeepers Creepers now! I heard it was disgusting!" Souta exclaimed to change the subject. He really, really did not like where any of this was going. And it may have only just begun...

"Jeepers Creepers?" asked Inuyasha and Shippo in unision.

"Yeah its a really cool movie besides the weird and disgusting parts," explained Souta, "You wanna watch it?"

"Well, its not like there's anything else good to do here." said Shippo.

"Alright then, I'll get us some head phones. Inuyasha would you like to use the head phones of your iPod or ones with a black cusion." Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave her one of his cute confused expressions and Kagome had to stifle her laughs. He was just so cute sometimes.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked lifting his left eye brow in suspiscion and confusion.

"Oh nothing, forget about it." Kagome giggled. However, Inuyasha didn't back down.

"No tell me now." he demanded.

"Fine. It's just that when your confused your so cute! I love that face that you put!" Kagome squealed. If only she could rub his ears...

"Oh like last time...Hey Im not supposed to be cute!" Inuyasha objected and blushed. This only made Kagome giggle more.

"Your right, your not cute...Your hot!" she said. Inuyasha's blush reddened more and he crossed his arms.

"I'll get you the ones with the cusions then, They are better." Kagome said and pressed the call flight attendant button on top of her.

It was now that Inuyasha and Shippo noticed the buttons on top of them. They were weird, there was one with a really odd picture, and a red one which was the one that Kagome pressed.

Soon, the male flight attendant from earlier came and stopped right next to Kagome.

"Of what service could I be to you kids?" he asked nicely and politely.

Kid, He was no kid. Maybe pup but not a kid. He outgrown that term already.

"Could we get four headphones." Kagome replied.

"Sure." and he left to retrieve the head phones. Soon he came back with four headphones and left back to where he was before. Where ever that was.

"Okay, put the headphones over your ears like this." Souta demonstrated to the two confused demons, however, since they had enhanced hearing, they Souta put the volume on the lowest it could go and the demons agreed that they could hear perfectly. They caught on quickly and had the headphones already plugged into the arm rest and were watching the movie.

"This is cool!" Shippo exclaimed. He was catching on to the terms with the help of Souta and knew many things already. He was really enjoying the movie, It was almost like seeing Inuyasha kill a demon in the Feudal Era. So nothing new there. But that didn't mean he wasn't scared...

"Keh, this is nothing new. Yet I cant understand these weird moving drawings. They look so real." Inuyasha said.

"They are kinda real. The people are real but they have makeup on and they are just acting." Kagome tried to explain quietly. Eventhough her friends had settled on listening to music once more after their huge disagreement, she still had to becareful with the other passengers. Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding but everyone should know that he was stubborn and still did not get it.

"You'll undertand better when we get to the resort. I'll show you around and explain these movies more alright?" Kagome asked and saw Inuyasha's small smile. She smiled too and they all continued to watch the movie.

After about four hours, the co-pilot had played Jeepers Creepers 1 and 2. Inuyasha and Shippo were still dumbfounded about how humans make these things work the way they do and make it seem real, but shrugged it off to ask later.

"So what now?" asked Souta. It was 7;23 and dinner was going to be served at 8:00 so the co-pilot was not going to play anymore movies until after 9:30.

"Hmmm, hey Inuyasha you want to learn a new language? I'm pretty sure that'll it come in handy one day." Kagome asked. She knew her hanyou could learn English, at least a little bit, in a little amount of time. It would serve him good, because when you go to a place where you dont undertand what they write or even what they are telling you is very hard.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously before asking,

"What language?"

"English. That's what the people speak in Florida." Inuyasha looked at her curiously. Was he even able to learn anything else besides his own language? He knew how to read and write but bewing introduced to something new wuld be hard yet pretty interesting...

"I...guess I could try." Inuyasha answered hesitantly and recieved a warm and encouraging smile from Kagome.

"I want to learn too!" Shippo exclaimed, having his curiousity spiked.

"You could listen along or Souta could help you." Kagome replied. Shippo beamed and nodded his head vigorously.

"Alright, first things first. Hello, Goodbye, and things like that. Repeat after me Inuyasha, if you can, '''Hello'''..." Kagome started the lesson. Inuyasha was so confused but complied with her wishes.

"'''H...He...Hello'''?" Kagome smiled brightly and clapped her hands. Inuyasha felt proud of himself and regained his confidence in learning something new.

"That meant konnichiwa. Another way of saying hello could be '''hi''' or '''hey'''. Hey means Oi." Inuyasha smiled at this. A new word to get Kagome's attention now...

"Hmmm, that's easy, it's like saying hai." Inuyasha stated.

"Exactly, I want you to pronounce it."

"Uhhh...'''Hi''' and '''Hey'''" Inuyasha said quicker than last time. He was really proud of himself and so was Kagome.

"Very good! Ok, moving on, '''Goodbye''' means Sayonara. '''Bye''' is a short way of saying good bye." Kagome said. Inuyasha kept nodding his head, but unlike other times, he understood perfectly.

"Now you say them both."

"'''Goodbye''' and '''Bye'''." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled even more.

"Well, lets start with sentences. '''Inuyasha your doing very well''' means Inuyasha your doing very well. Now say that."

"'''Inuyasha your doing very well.'''"

"wow, you sure know how to pronounce words. And here I thought that-"

"I was a dumb dog. I'm more than what meets the eye." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome frowned at the dumb dog statement but shrugged it off.

"So I could just cut my name out of the sentence and it could be just '''Your doing very well''' right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was shocked. He was smarter than she thinks!

"Right. Ok, let's see, harder things... '''Being on a plane for long hours is very boring.'''"

"'''Being on a plane for long hours is very boring.''' Inuyasha replied. It was pretty easy, all you got to do is some memorizing which he is good at when he puts his effort to it.

"That means Being on a plane for long hours is very boring. Ok, take out your laptop. We're going to take this a step further." Inuyash nodded and took out the said item and placed it on the small pull out table infront of him. Kagome also took out hers.

"Alright, Go to type in japanese/english dictionary online." Inuyasha did just that.

"Then click on the fourth one. These are basic words, phrases, and sentences that are used in everyday life. They have the way you spell it, what it is, and how you pronounce it. If you need my help, Im here and do your best!" Kagome advised. Inuyasha nodded and started reading all the basic words. It was difficult, very difficult, but it was a challenge that the stubborn hanyou could pull through.

While Inuyasha was busy studying the terms, Shippo and Souta were busy themselves. Souta was trying to teach Shippo some English words that would be used when they got to the resort and so far everything was going good. The kitsune caught on quickly like his foster father and was proving to be an excellent pupil.

Soon, too soon for the friends, dinner was served. The choices were now either noodle soup or mashed potatoes. Inuyasha, being the one who loved noodles, ordered the noodle soup. Kagome, Shippo, and Souta ordered the same.

"This smells weird." Shippo said sniffing his food. Inuyasha nodded and took a small lick of his soup. He scrunched up his face in disgust and set his soup aside.

"Tastes just like the beef. Disgusting." Inuyasha said. No way was he eating that.

"I guess we could last with the bread and the cookies that they offer." Kagome sighed. She called the flight attendant once he was done serving all the dinners and he quickly came over to the four.

"Yes could I help you four?" The flight attendant, Saki, asked.

"Yes you could start with serving better food on this plane. '''damn this pice of shit!'''" Inuyasha said. Saki was surprised with the young boy that sat infront of him but shrugged it off. He would be cranky too with all this shitty food.

"We were wondering if you could give us a bunch of cookie & pretzel packets and a few pieces of bread?" Kagome asked sweetly. She nugded Inuyasha in the ribs which earned her a glare but Inuyasha took the hint and said,

"Please." as if he were going to die if he said it.

Saki smiled and went to retrieve the items.

"Inuyasha I am not teaching you this lanuage so that you would go off cursing people in English. You are learning this for a purpose ok." Kagome scolded.

'''"Fine whatever.'''" the hanyou replied. He was learning fast.

About 2 minutes later, Saki arrived with two hand fulls of cookie and pretzel packets and a basket of bread. The four hungrily took them from his hand and gobbled down the food, a sweat dropped Saki already leaving to the front of the plane.

Finally, it was time to sleep. It was late enough already, 12:34 PM, spent watching Japanese horror movies and studying English. Shippo and Souta retreated back to their own seats and prepared to get some sleep. Souta used the pillow that was in the backpack hatch and leaned on the window with Shippo on his lap. Then he put the blanket around him and Shippo and they both fell asleep.

In the middle, the three girls leaned on eachother and wrapped themselves with the blanket. They set aside differences to enjoy the vacation, it wasn't a trip to come between Kagome and her boyfriend. They still wished them luck in their relationship and the best but they still were protecting Kagome and keeping their eyes open for any suspiscious things. Inuyasha so far hasn't over stepped the boundaries so everything was finally cool between them.

Margret and Aya had fallen asleep like at 10:00 PM. They heard everything that was going on with the teens but decided to let them work things out. Besides, they were almost adults and didn't need parents to help with their problems. An in the end, they all worked it out and set aside differences. The trip was turning out to be ok so far and they just hoped it would be great.

Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggled up next to eachother. They had their pillows and they shared a blanket together. Inuyasha was nuzzling his future mate's cheek and was growling softly so that she would fall asleep. He was extremly tired for some reason and couldn't figure out why. But that didn't mean Kagome had to know...

"Inuyasha, how do you think our lives would be like in the future? I wonder if we defeated Naraku yet." Kagome yawned.

"Me two. We probably did because I dont think you humans have even heard of the Shikon Jewel. I hope it would disappear forever, it just causes misery in people's lives." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome nodded barely to show her agreement.

"you know, Im going to build a hut for you when we get back to the Fuedal Era. I haven't made up my mind on whether we should live there or live here, but just in case, Im going to build one similar to your house." Inuyasha said proudly.

Kagome looked up at her mate and smiled. He would really do that for her? Wow.

"Your going to build a hut for me?" Kagome asked.

"Well not just you, for our future pups too. We're always traveling though, but I think we should all relax, not just us with this vacation, but Miroku and Sango too."

"That would be great. Ahhh, our pups. How would they look like? I bet they're going to look as adorable as you. I hope they have your gorgeous eyes." Kagome said dreamily. Inuyasha looked at her mischieviously before asking,

"So you think my eyes are gorgeous huh? No wonder you kept staring at them the first week we met."

Kagome blushed and remebered that memory. She wouldn't stop staring into the hanyou's eyes every time they argued, which made her loose some times, because they were so unique and full of emotion. So many emotions are shown in those eyes that sometimes its so confusing. There would be sadness, anger, happiness, surprise, playfulness, confusness, and so many more.

"That was only because your eyes were very unique to me. In my time you dont see anyone with golden eyes do you?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He was her unique hanyou, no one else could replace him.

"I want them to have your personality and your smile." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled her brilliant smiles and snuggled more into her hanyou. The future will hold many surprises for them, who knows? Maybe they would mate earlier...

"Are you still going to become a full demon? You know that I dont mind your choice but your pretty strong already. Why do you need more?" Kagome asked. The thought was nagging her for a while now. If Inuyasha would ever transform into a full demon, would he forget her like all the other times?

"No. I dont really think it would be that great. I dont think anyone had noticed, but when I transform...I get scared. I get scared because I could hurt the people I love and I dont really kill for no reason. It was hard for me to accept the fact that I killed bandits without mercy that one time...and I enjoyed it. If Sesshomaru hadn't stopped me, I could of killed you guys too." Inuyasha said remembering that awful memory.

"Im glad. I dont want you to forget me. Say Inuyasha, why did you want to become full demon in the first place? I know it was more than just getting more power." Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed and decided to tell her the truth.

"Well, I always wanted to be like my father in power. I wanted to become the Tai Youkai but a hanyou cant be the dog demon leader. I was just as strong as my father, even stronger than him maybe. So I sought out the Jewel so that I could transform into a full demon and become the Tai Youkai." Inuyasha explained. Kagome was very surprised. This was so unlike Inuyasha. He wanted to be like his father?

"But isn't Sesshomaru already the Tai Youkai?" asked Kagome.

"Yes but there are other lands that dont have a Tai Youkai that my father owned."

Inuyasha started growling again, though it seemed like a soft purr, so that Kagome would fall asleep. She yawned and finally fell asleep. Then, Inuyasha gave into the much needed rest. But they wont be resting for long...

A/N: CLIFFIE! COULD YOU GUESS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! Ok calming down. No really, culd you guess what would happen? I'd like to hear them. Anyways, Im really sorry for the wait...and please dont get mad at me cause when i do this i update slower...im going to write a new story! It would be about the regular four pairings and they are supposedly going to a resort in Brazil. However, their plane crashes and they are stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. But there are strange things on the island and was that a raptor? I hope you guys read it and review when i post it. Im tired right now so im going to cut the review response short today... And i know inuyasha learning english is weird but whatever...REVIEW!

wWw Review Response wWw

sliverhair- Haha thanks. Tell Sessh thankyou I guess and that Inuyasha said that he could defile his mate when he wants. Well, like I said, Im tired, I think your cool too. And I have to chew someone out again so TTYL!

Anime Master Inu- If you want me to keep responding to you you better keep yourself in check. And, Kagome and Inuyasha never mated in the series now did they? And if they are not mated yet on the story, plus what I write is not really the same. So dont go impersonating people without getting your facts straight. And you dare say this piece of shit again, I will hurt you with my spear and Korosua. Isn't that right MY Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho.

Inuyasha- Keh the bastard shouldn't have pissed you off in the first place. AND STOP IMPERSONATING ME!

Sesshomaru- I agree with the baka and the wench. Dont get her pissed. Now I have my own mate to attend to...

InuTaisho- I might be dead but dont impersonate me ever again...Now i must go, see ya!

NOW THAT REALLY HELPED!

wolf of raven- Thank you. Review Again!

InuyashaMaster- Duh you have to review. The more I have the happier I am. And you dont want me to be pissed now do you? Well TTYL, i have been busy this week, thanks and love ya lots!

Darkcloud- Hmmm.,.. I hate stories with Kagome the one who is special, but I will make her into a half demon later on...very later on...but those ideas were very good, thanks!

darklight989- Calm down! Lol...i get like that to so i dont blame you. It was no problem, i forget too, so review again...thanks!

Sesshy-chansbestpal- I would have smacked her face against the plane wall 5 million times, but it would have been to messy. Anyways, thanks and review again!

darkhanyou483- Thanks! It is true, no one messes with inu...MUST KILL NARAKU! Oh well...review again!

billysgotagun- I dont think your plan would work cause i love reviews so yeah...YEAH FUCK THOSE DAMN HUMANS! Calming down. Thanks for the review and keep reviewing and reading!

HIYA PEEPS! IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, AND I CANT SAY IM HAPPY WITH THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I HAVE BUT I COULDNT BE HAPPIER. ATLEAST I GOT A REVIEW RIGHT? WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL!

I OFFICIALLY SEAL THIS CHAPTER WITH A KISS

S.W.A.K.

-locainlove 


	11. Trouble at Night

A/N: Sorry for the late update! But i need some help!

HAS ANYONE SEEN THE STORY BETWEEN US FRIENDS! I CANT FIND IT!

Not that i havent read it but i would like to reread it since i loved it. I cant find it anywhere so if you guys know what happened, then please tell me! and tell me who is the author too!

Love Never Dies 11

Sitting at the back of the plane, there was a figure dressed in all black, from head to toe. No one saw him there, for no one was allowed to be where he was, giving him the perfect hiding spot for the rest of the plane ride.

Going to the front of the plane where there were more people with lots of money, the strange man took out a black gun, loaded it, and kept walking. Oh yes, he will get what he came here for...

...Meanwhile...

Inuyasha opened his eyes groggily in the middle of the night, having a strange feeling that something was about to happen.

Something bad.

And his feelings were right when he smelled the horrible scent of gun powder, almost the same as Ginkotsu's of the band of seven.

Inuyasha quickly woke up and proceeded to awaken his future mate to alert her of the coming danger. It was nearing, and Kagome did know more about how to handle this sort of thing than he did.

"Kagome..." he whispered loudly. Kagome didn't stirr.

"Kagome!" he said harder and finally, Kagome started to stirr and her eyes fluttered open to meet worried golden ones.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" she yawned and sat up.

"Yeah, I smell the scent of gun powder, and it's heading towards where we are. I also have this feeling that something bad will happen." Inuyasha informed her worridly.

That feeling was becoming stronger...

The scent quickly approaching...

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly turned to wake the others, Inuyasha helping her. They informed them of their suspiscions, and were going to think of something to do, but were too late.

The strange man arrived at their sections and increased his steps when he noticed some people awake.

No one would ruin his plans...

Inuyasha started to growl and stood up facing the man that was now about 6 feet away from him.

"You make one move kid and I'll blow your head off." the man, Akito, said threatningly. He pointed the gun at Inuyasha, making the others gasp, and the three girls screem.

"You think that scares me? Your pathetic." Inuyasha snarled.

Many people awoke to the commotion and saw the gun being pointed at a young man with silver hair. Not many people would like to wake up to see that, and that caused everyone to start screaming.

"Shut up or I'll kill all of you!" Akito yelled angrily, and everyone shut up, except the few whimpers and cries of children and their mothers.

"You harm someone on this plane, and I'll blow YOUR head off." Inuyasha said warningly.

"Kid, dont make me laugh. Now be a good boy and move out of the way." Akito said.

"What if I say no."

"Then meet your dear friend, Hell." Akito said, his hand on the trigger. Inuyasha only growled.

Many people gasped at the gesture and tried to move out of the way. Flight attendants weren't doing anything to help, only standing as far away as possible in shock.

Kagome was worried as hell for her beloved, it wasn't everyday that he was pointed a gun at in the Feudal Era. It seemed like there wasn't anything she could do, except make sure Inuyasha didn't get shot.

"Or maybe,that pretty girl next to you could take your place?" Akito pointed the gun at Kagome now, making even more people scream.

"You wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha yelled getting infront of Kagome.

Akito was about to reply but was interrupted by the oblivious pilot's voice on the intercom.

"Sorry to awaken you, but we are going to go through some severe turbulence soon so please if you are not seated, sit dow nand buckle your seat belts. Thank you." and immeadiately, the seat belt sign lit up.

Inuyasha was confused about the whole thing and was even more confused when people started to get to their own seats and buckle up quickly. He also saw Kagome, who was on his seat, and Shippo, who was hiding away on Souta's side, return to their seats and buckle up.

"Inuyasha, if your going to stay standing, you better grab on to something." Kagome whispered.

"Why what's going to hap-" he was cut off when suddenly the plane started to shake like crazy. It was hard to hold on to something, especially a man with a gun.

Suddenly, Akito let go of the trigger, by accident, as it was still aimed at Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled in fear and worry.

Inuyasha, who was still trying to hold on to something, dodged the bullet and by a mere centimeter, it would of hit his arm.

"Oh thank goodness." he heard Mrs. Higurashi sigh in relief, though it was kind of muffled by all the shaking and rumbling.

Inuyasha growled and tried to go over to Akito before anyone got seriously hurt. He jumped on the rolling man, pried the gun out of Akito's hands, proceeded to knock out the man, and finally the rumbles stopped.

"Just when I finish the job." Inuyasha sighed. He saw one of the flight attendants take the gun and unarm it. Then, some other attendants came and tied Akito up, took him to the back of the plane, and called the police to inform them of the coming terrorist.

"That was quick." Kagome said as Inuyasha returned to his seat.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at Inuyasha and soon they all erupted into cheers and clapping. Inuyasha was looking at them now the one wide eyed, and let a small smile slip.

No one ever praised him like this before.

"Your a hero Inuyasha! I'm ashamed of myself for even thinking you'd hurt Kagome!" Eri said also cheering and clapping.

"Yeah! I just want to punch myself!" Yuka agreed.

"We're very sorry Inuyasha, hope you could forgive us and we could all be friends?" Ayumi asked.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied but deep down he wanted to smile.

He was a hero.

Just like everyone was yelling to him.

After the incident, everyone slept peacefully knowing that they had a protector on the plane. The rest of the plane ride went smoothly, and it was finally morning much to everyone's relief.

"Finally, it's morning." yawned Shippo from the back seat.

"What a ruff yet interesting night." Souta said streching.

"I need to stretch, I need to run, I NEED TOP MOVE!" Inuyasha yelled fidgiting.

He didin't fidgit yeserday because he and his I-could-stand-anything self wouldn't allow it. But now the dam broke and he really, really, REALLY needed to move now. After all, he was a hanyou full of stamina...

"Calm down, we should be arriving soon." Kagome tried to soothe the hanyou.

'What a good way to start the morning...now he'll probably be in a grumpy mood...especially since he has five more hours to go on another plane...oh boy.' she thought.

"Attention all passengers. Please put on your seat belts, we are about to land. Thank you." the pilot said and the seat belt sign lit up.

"Thank god!" Inuyasha sighed.

All the passengers buckled up, and those with the window seat looked out the window. This time, Inuyasha and Shippo weren't as perplexed as they were when the plane was landing. Instead, they enjoyed it and busied themselves with looking out the window.

"Wow look at all those buildings!" Shippo exclaimed as the plane passed by the city. This was almost just as good as Tokyo!

"You should see New York City. It's even bigger and more crowded than this." Kagome said to Shippo who was even more interested even though he didn't know what New York City was.

Finally the plane landed at the airport and everyone started cheering. They cheered because they made it to Chicago safely, and they had to admit, it was a very interesting ride.

Soon, the passengers unbukcled their seat belts, gathered their bags, and stood up when the pilot said,

"Welcome to Chicago passengers. Please dont push to get out the exit of the plane and make sure to gather all of your belongings. Thank you for choosing Tokyo Airlines and we hope you had a good flight."

About 15 minutes later, the group found themsleves in the waiting area for their next flight starving to death. Saddly, Houjo was now with them too, glaring daggers at Inuyasha but decided to show that he was his normal dense self.

"Im starving!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I guess we should go to the food court. Im starving too." Eri agreed.

"Where is the food court?" asked Yuka.

"Follow the signs, you do know how to read english, right?" Ayumi replied. Yuka nodded and started to read the signs.

Soon they arrived at the food court and they all split up to get their breakfast. Inuyasha and Kagome went to get some ramen, rice, and chicken from Sarku, Japan, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi went to get some McDonald's breakfast, Houjo went to Subways to get a sandwhich, and Mrs. Higurashi, Shippo, and Souta went to KFC chicken, even though it was for breakfast.

When they all finished eating, they sat boredly awaiting their next flight which was at 12:30 PM. There was nothing to do, and it seemed like Inuyasha was getting grumpier...

"Argh I hate all this damn waiting!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha dont swear infront of kids!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha just huffed.

"Well, it's only 11:45, what could we do for an hour?" asked Yuka.

"Hey where are the boys?" Eri suddenly remembered. Her and her friends' fiances were supposed to meet up in Chicago, and then take the flight to Orlando, Florida. Where were they?

"You mean Taka, Tasuki, and Nuriko?" asked Kagome. The three girls nodded.

"Why don't you check the arriving flights. Maybe they had some problems too." Souta suggested.

"Your right. Let's all go." Ayumi said and stood up. Everyone stood up and went to the arriving flights section. They saw that the 8:00 AM flight from Seattle had just arrived and was now unboarding. They should be coming out any time now.

"Oh my god I cant wait!" Yuka practically yelled.

"I wonder how they are. It's been so long since I've seen them." Kagome said. All this time Inuyasha was wondering who these guys were? It seemed like they were together with the three girls, their fiances to be exact, and he couldn't help but to also be anxious for their arrival.

After 15 minutes, people finally started to come through the the foors. Thye waved to their famililes or whoever came for them. About 10 minutes later, three guys passed through the door. One had short dark blue hair and purple/blue eyes. The other had short firey orange/red hair and light brown eyes. And the last one had waist length purple hair that was tied into a pony tail and purple eyes.

They grinned once they saw their fiances and went towards them. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi squealed and jumped on their man, hugging them tightly for dear life. Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta, and Shippo watched very amused yet happy.

But there was something weird about those boys...

"Hey Kagome, I feel a strange auora coming from those guys. It's like if they were you know whats." Inuyasha whispered so that only the three could here.

"Yeah I feel it too." Kagome continued to look at the couples and noticed that they were heading their way.

"Kagome! Souta! My you sure are beautiful and you sure have grown big boy!" Nuriko said hugging Kagome and Souta. It took all that Inuyasha had to not growl.

"Hi Kagome, Souta, how's it been?" Tasuki said smirking.

"What's sup! Long time no see!" Taka said lastly.

"I know! Everything's wonderful! Oh, this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend, and Shippo, our adopted son." Kagome said pointing to the two demons. The three boys looked wide eyed for a minute before greeting Inuyasha.

"Hey how ya doing man." Tasuki greeted shaking Inuyasha's hand.

"Nice to see you finally got a boyfriend Kags, and a good one too." Nuriko said also shaking Inuyasha's hand.

"Your hanging with us now. We cant let you suffer with that Hobo guy now can we?" Taka smirked, the last one shaking Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha also smirked. These guys were already cool to him.

"And this kit- I mean kid must be Shippo!" Taksuki said almost saying something else. It went unnoticed by the three girls, but not the others.

"Well, the flight is almost boarding so we should get going." Ayumi said.

"I guess. And we have a lot of catching up to do." Yuka agreed.

The guys nodded and smiled. God they missed their girls.

Finally, they all went back to the waiting room to see that their plane was already boarding. Sighing, they grabbed all their things and went to give the woman their tickets.

"I hate these da- I mean stupid planes. They're so boring and I could barely move!" Inuyasdha complained once again after he gave in his ticket.

"Oh suck it up. You'll live." Shippo replied.

"That's only cause you're short and could move freely!"

"Keh." Shippo said crossing his arms. Inuyasha didn't know if he should feel proud or mocked. Growling, he decided to let whole thing slide just this once since they already boarded the plane.

A/n: Sigh. Job well done. Two updates in one day. Sorry for the wait.

ATTENTION: from now on, I will only answer reviews that have questions. But I will put your names up if you reviewed alirght! I hope it doesn't discourage you from reviewing!

VvV Reviewers- THANK YOU SO MUCH! VvV

-Ying-Darkness-  
-billysgotagun-  
-Kawaiigirl-777-  
-darklight989-  
-ObsessedChild-  
-InuyashaRocks24-  
-Kikyou Kagome Kibo-  
-demonwolf-  
-darkhanyou183-  
-raven657-

XxX Question Answers XxX

King Phoenix- For your first review- I know its going fast but i need to get on with the story. I feel that its going to be way too long so i have to skip somethings. Plus Kagome's mother trusts Inuyasha and knows that he makes her daughter happy. And it's not like she's never seen him before? Well this is my story I'll put this shit on. sigh, im stupid. -third review- i know i could develop it better but its way too long. Good scenerios!

silver-head angel- sorry i could never do that! Too cruel but good guess!

InuyashaMaster- you did nothing koi just busy! but when im on your not on so yeah. I already had this and ill changes written so i decided to take some time ans send it before i have to go anywhere again, sigh. oh well damn cuz cant do anything by himself. bye koi! i miss you love ya!

Anime Master Inu- Liar!  
I saw all four inuyasha movies and in non of them Kagome and Inuyasha dont mate. And just cause im a girl dont mean that you cant fight me. I hate boys that think that way! Us girls could kick ass better than them any day!

Aliryn- sorry to hear about that, i really missed your reviews. oh well nothing could be done. just try to review ok!

sleppysquirrel- saddly they are not. I have emailed you already so go check it out. thanks for your review!

Bye 


	12. Arriving at Orlando

A/N: WOOT I GOT MORE THAN 100 Reviews! I'm so happy!

Special thanks to remora29 for being my 100th reviewer!

Thanks a lot! Enjoy the chappie!

Love Never Dies 12

During the plane ride, the friends unfortunately had to sit in seperate parts. Hojou still sat at the back of the plane, thank god, Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, and Shippo were again near the window seats except this time a little more in the front, Ms. Higurashi was seated a few rows in back of them with Margret right in back of her, and in the right side of the plane, the three couples sat in their own window seat, chatting about their lives.

Everything went pretty ok in the flight. Inuyasha, after a lot of complaining and threats of sits, fell asleep cuddled up on Kagome. Kagome couldn't help it, he was so damn cute like that, and ended up taking a picture of him with her digital camera. Then, she decided to download some songs on her ipod. Souta and Shippo just decided to try and finish the 10 th level of their game.

The three couples spent the five hours just talking. They did a lot of catching up and were just watching the movie, Dirty Dancing Two, while cuddling. Ms. Higurashi actually did nothing special but also watch the movie. And Hojou...

...was just being his normal Hojou self.

Finally, the plane was going to land. Inuyasha had woken up and was now waiting anxiously to arrive. He wanted to face Kagome's family once and for all. Though he kinda dreaded it.

"Well, this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for! Yeah right." he heard Souta mutter. Seems like he's not the only one.

"Oh come on Souta, Kevin, Simon, Steve, and even Ricky are going to be there! You'll have lots of fun!" Kagome tried to encourage.

"They think they're better than me cause they live in America. Please, Japan is way better than America." Souta said crossing his arms.

(A/N: They both have a place in my heart people, dont take it the wrong way.)

Kagome sighed. "Whatever."

She had to agree, her cousins were a little snobby at times.

Little is an understatement.

"Atleast you have Shippo like I have Inuyasha." she still encouraged. That got a good reply.

"Kagome does your family treat you bad? Cause if they do, I could always show them to keep their mouths shut." Inuyasha growled after hearing the conversation.

"No not at all! And please dont do any of that. It's just that they get carried away sometimes." Kagome said.

"Carried away my ass." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome heard it and sighed.

This family reunion might be the last one for all of them.

Especially with the newest addition.

The plane slowly landed and the group did the same thing they did on the last flight. After a half hour of Hojou's unwanted presence, his weird stares, growling, glaring, almost going to kill a certain Hojou, pulling a certain hanyou back, walking, more glaring, and finally yelling, the group got all their bags and got two taxi vans.

Kagome and her group went in one to go to her aunt's mansion while the others including Margret went in the other one to go to the resort. They said their goodbyes and headed their seperate ways.

Once out of the airport, taxi number one's passengers took the chance to look at their surroundings. They weren't so close to the city (A/N: Dont know if that's true but I dont care my story!), but there were many trees, palm and everything, and cars. Not to mention the air was better than Tokyo's.

"It sure does look beautiful at night." Kagome said looking out the window. It was about 11:00 P.M. but the faraway city lights were still very visible.

"I wonder how it would look in the morning." Aya said from the front seat.

'And it smells better too. I could deal with this for a few months.' Inuyasha thought and Shippo, who was on his lap, thought the same thing too.

They soon entered a secluded area that had mansions here and there, and looked pretty...rich. Must be the rich part of Orlando. No wonder Kagome's cosuins were so stuck up. This was a perfect life style!

"Wow! I never seen anything like this! Those things are huge!" The boys all exclaimd in unision. Kagome and Aya giggled. All of them, young or old, will always be the boys that they are.

At last, they arrived at a grayish brick mansion that had a lot of acres of land. Inuyasha swore, if he were ever to live in this era, no even in the feudal era, he will build one of these. It was huge enough for his accomadations, lots of land for him to take morning runs, but what he loved the most was the fresh air. It might not compare to the air in his time but still, he could breathe pretty good.

When the taxi pulled up infront of the mansion, the group saw that there were people waiting for them. There was a black haired man with chocolate brown eyes, Inuyasha and Shippo noted that he had a similar scent to Ms. Higurashi, a black haired light blue eyed woman, a girl about Kagome's age with raven black hair with red highlights and had sapphire eyes, and two black haired boys who looked exactly the same except one of them had brown eyes and the other had cerulian blue eyes.

Aya and Kagome stepped out of the van quickly to greet their relatives, but the boys were kind of reluctant to get out of the protective barrier around the taxi.

"Sigh, I guess this is it for us. Come on, we have to be brave and get this over with as soon as possible." Inuyasha sighed and got out of the taxi and helped the driver with the luggage. Souta and Shippo looked at eachother before silently agreeing with the hanyou.

This was it.

The momment they both dreaded.

It was time to meet their maker.

Ahhhh the light it burns!

Or rather the stares of their family members.

"Hey aunt Susan! Uncle Keichi!" Souta greeted with fake excitement. Shippo was a bit confused as to what to do but soon Kagome picked him up and stayed close to her mother who was talking to her brother and sister- in- law.

Kagome then noticed that Inuyasha was behind her and that her cousin, Diana, was staring intently at Inuyasha, her eyes roaming his well tanned and not too muscled body. And Kagome didn't like that one bit.

"Shippo, go with Souta to say hi to your cousins." Kagome instructed. Shippo, who was a little taller than his regular size due to the concealment spell, nodded and walked over to Souta who was talking to the two twins. It looked like they were bragging.

"-and my sister has a boyfriend who's way stronger than anyone you know. His name's Inuyasha." Souta finished saying crossing his arms.

Who would of thought that he was the type to brag?

"H-hi." Shippo said appearing next to Souta.

"Who are you?" the browned eyed boy, Simon, asked curiously, looking the red headed boy over.

"He's Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha found him and took him in. You dont need to know anything esle." Souta said.

"Aww come on Souta, why are you being so mean to us? We didn't do anything to you." the blue eyed boy, Steve, smirked. Souta rolled his eyes.

This was going to be a really hard month.

"Shippo, this is Simon and Steve, they're our cousins."

Shippo again greeted them and the twins also greeted. Soon, the four boys started to talk about the video game Souta and Shippo were playing during their two flights.

While everyone else was talking and the servants took the luggage inside, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Diana were the only ones quiet. Diana kept checking Inuyasha out, Inuyasha was getting uncomfortable under her gaze and decided to keep his mind occupied with looking around the front of the house, and Kagome was sending glares at her "beloved" cousin.

After a minute, Souta and Shippo came over and dragged Inuyasha away to show Simon and Steve. The hanyou was grateful, he didn't think he could take anymore of the tension in the air.

When Inuyasha and the boys were far enough, Kagome took this chance to talk to Diana.

"Hi Di, so what have you been up too?" Kagome started, trying to sound innocent.

Diana looked at Kagome suspisciously. "Nothing special."

"I like what you did to your hair. It looks nice." 'More like horrible.' Kagome added in her mind and had to stop herself from sniggering. Diana narrowed her eyes.

"Who do you think I am? An idiot? What do you want, Higurashi?"

Now Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Stay away from Inuyasha, he's mine, Sugimoto."

"I do what I please." Diana gritted out.

"Your not a princess Di, you cant possibley get everything you want. FYI, Inuyasha is MY boyfriend and I wont tolerate you CHECKING him out. Got that?" Kagome said dangerously low.

"We'll see about that Kags." Diana replied and walked over to where her brothers were, and where especially Inuyasha was.

'Oh no she didn't. That damn slut! She could get her hands on any other hot guy she sees but not mine! Wait, when did I get so possesive?' Kagome thought and went to "protect" her mate from her cousin's seductive ways.

"Alright Aya, explain the boy? Are he and Kagome together?" Keichi asked once the teens were out of earshot.

"Yes they are very close." Aya said with a dreamy look in her eye. But that just made the other two adults more interested.

"How so?" Susan asked.

"They act like a married couple, I know it will happen soon, very soon, not to mention I treat him as a son. Actually, he has a room in my house." Aya replied. The other two's eyes bugged out.

What!

"Aya they are only sixteen! You know how teens are!"

"It's only infactuation!"

Ms. Higurashi shook her head and sighed. They will never understand the relationship Kagome and Inuyasha have.

"You dont know them like I do. Kagome isn't the same 14 year old girl you saw two years ago. And Inuyasha isn't your everyday highschool boy. What they have is true love." again Aya had a dreamy look in her eye.

"And I apporve because I trust them both."

"I guess. But I'll have to see it to believe it." Keichi said and crossed his arms.

"You haven't changed Chi, still the same old boy you were when we were kids." Aya said and they all laughed at that.

Soon, they all went inside and were showed to their rooms. It was past midnight since the time changes between the different regions of the country. Inuyasha and Kagome were the first ones to be showed their room. Keichi, Susan, and Diana were a little hesitant to let them share a bed, but with three hard glares thrown at them, they gave up.

The room was relatively like Inuyasha's except it was more of a dark and midnight red with black, the walls were painted a regular red and again black, and it was huge. It was a very nice room that had a plasma TV and Kagome accepted it gratefully while Inuyasha just nodded and threw himself on the bed.

Next was Souta and Shippo. Their room had bunk beds so Souta took the bottom and Shippo the top. It had everything their old rooms had excpet of course it was bigger, had a plasma TV like Kagome and Inuyasha's, and was a dark violet color while the walls were a regular violet.

Last but not least, Ms. Higurashi was shown to her room. It was a beautiful lavendar and lilac color and was almost like her room except, again, it was huge. The other four then went to their bedrooms down the hall when they felt that their guests were comfortable.

Everyone soon seemingly fell asleep except for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome deciced that she wasn't that tired so she started to unpack. And Inuyasha was just waiting for his future mate to come to bed. He couldn't sleep without her.

"Oh my god Inuyasha did you see the bathroom? It's bigger than my room! And we have a jaccuzi!" Kagome exclaimed running out the bathroom. Inuyasha just looked at her curiously. Kagome rolled her eyes and remembered he didn't know anything about that.

"Come on!" she grabbed him and pulled him off the bed and into the bathroom. What he saw amazed him.

"This looks more like a hot tub though." Kagome said thoughtfully. The bathroom was red and black marble complete with a shower, a seperate room for the toilet, and a beautiful sink. Not to mention the huge hot tub in the bathroom.

"Wow this is amazing!" Inuyasha said letting his amazment and curiousness slide this once.

"What is it?" Kagome did an animefall.

"It works like a hot spring except with massaging bubbles!" Kagome giggled. Sometimes it tickled her too.

"We'll try it tomorrow. Yawn, I'm getting tired let's go to bed."

Inuyasha smiled and said "Finally" under his breath. He picked Kagome up bridal style, which made her giggle, and carried her off to the bed, giving her butterfly kisses all over her face and her neck. They reach the bed and Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a heated kiss. They started to kiss passionately for half a minute until they were out of breath.

They were going to kiss again but at that moment, Inuyasha heard a faint ew and a giggle coming from outside. He growled and got up.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked seeing that he had gotten up.

"I'm going to go turn off the light." Inuyasha replied winking. Kagome caught on and nodded. Inuyasha got near the door where the light switch was, hearing a faint gasp, and his hand was slowly heading to the light switch...

...but pulled open the door inside, in time to see three humans and a human looking fox demon try to run away.

"Oh no you dont!" Inuyasha whispered loudly and caught each of them by the back of their shirts, seeing Kagome appear next to him glaring at the four children. If looks could kill, the four would of died twice already. Inuyasha then dragged them inside the room and locked the door to prevent them from escaping.

"Now tell me, what were you guys doing outside our room?" Inuyasha said dangerously low, making the four children stutter out of nervousness and fear.

"Uhhh...errrr..."

"We...ummm...ahhh..."

"Taking...walk...you know..."

"Yes taking a walk! Down the hall!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both raised their eyebrows.

"That has got to be the most pathetic answer I've heard in my life." Kagome sighed shaking her head.

Inuyasha then spotted something that Simon was holding in his hand. It was small, and looked like it could fit through the key whole on the door.

"What's this?" Inuyasha said taking the thing quickly from the boy's hand, earning himself a weak protest.

"Umm, nothing special?" Steve said hoping that he would buy it. Unfortunately, Inuyasha just crushed it.

"NOOOOO!"

"What? You said it was nothing special so I got rid of it. Got a porblem?" he said narrowing his eyes. The boys gulped and shook their heads. This is the first time in his life that Shippo was really scared of Inuyasha. He knew he was going to get it now.

"Then get out now. And whatever you saw better not leave this room. Understand?" Kagome sighed. The boys nodded and ran to get out quickly.

"Oh and Shippo? Come here for a sec." Inuyasha said smiling evilly. Shippo paled and did as told while the boys patted him on the head and said good luck.

"Y-yes I-Inuyasha?" Shippo stuttered now standing infront of the smirking hanyou. And at the blink of an eye, he had a huge bump on his head.

"Dont ever spy on me and Kagome again if you want whats good for you." Shippo nodded furiously and scampered out the door shutting it tightly closed.

Inuyasha sighed and got into bed with Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She breathed in his scent and even if she didn't hve such an acute sense of smell, it was the best scent she had ever smelled. Well it was the scent of her beloved hanyou ofcourse.

"Kagome I cant help but feel bothered by the fact that they are demons." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome knew he was referring to Tasuki, Taka, and Nuriko. She couldn't help but feel by it bothered too. How could she have not noticed before?

'Maybe my miko powers weren't strong enough like they are now. Plus it's been a year already since I have last seen them.' Kagome thought.

"I agree. And I have a feeling the girls dont know at all." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. How would the girls react to something like that? If they found out eventually, it'd be safe to tell them about Inuyasha.

'But wait a minute...'

"Inuyasha, what type of demons are they?" she asked curiously.

"Tasuki is a dhole demon, Nuriko is a coyote demon, and Taka is a jackal demon. Strange, from what I've learned, those types of demons have become so rare, it was said that they have died out. Now the dogs and wolves reign." Inuyasha replied thoughfully. Kagome was awestruck. She had paid attention in some of her life science classes to know that coyotes, dholes, and jackals are found most in the west.

"They probably migrated. In school, I've heard of the animal types and they thrive in this country, Africa, and southern Asia. Oh and those are continents!" Kagome added in seeing her mate's really confused face.

"So that means they mate for life too huh." she felt Inuyasha nodd.

'Just what I thought. So they will have to tell them eventually. Hmm, that'd be an interesting sight to see.' Kagome smiled. Inuyasha saw his mate smile out of the corner of his eye but decided that he didn't want to know. Then he remembered that he was still wearing his concealment spell.

"Kagome could I take my concealment spell off?" Kagome looked up at his pleading eyes. Yes she missed his soft puppy ears, but, no can do.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but you cant take it off. What if someone sees you like the kids were just spying on us, we just cant take the chances. But I'll let you take it off as soon as we're alone ok! I promise!" she replied and smiled. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"Yawn, Good night Inuyasha."

"Night my love." he whispered kissing her forehead just as she closed her eyes. And soon, he did the same.

A/N: Oh god Finally! Im done! Almost two months but whatever I'm done! Sorry people just that I have been going to my house in Pennsylvania a lot lately and Im sorry to say that I'll be returning on sunday and wont be back until the following sunday. School for me opens on the seventh, dont think I could make an update by then but I'll let you know. Thanks for your support!

-xXx-Reviewers-xXx-

-Anime master Inu-  
-silverhair-  
-InuyashaMaster-  
-sleepysquirrel-  
-beautiful fire warrior-  
-Sesshy-chansbestpal-  
-raven657-  
-kikyo hater- -remora29-  
-billysgotagun-  
-darkhanyou483-  
-King Phoenix-  
-sheenachi-  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! 


	13. Love and Drugs

A/N: IM UPDATED! WOOT I DID! ENJOY! SORRY IF THERE ARE MANY MISTAKES PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!

Love Never Dies 13

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to the rays of sunlight shining through the bedroom's long window. Kagome was still asleep in his arms and he couldn't help but stare at her. Her skin glowed ligthtly with the sunlight and it just added to her natural beauty.

'I love her...I love her so much. I cant believe I wasted so much time...'

Just when he finished his thoughts, Kagome started to stir and opened her eyes to meet beautifil bright golden ones. She smiled and kissed the owner's nose.

"Good Morning Inuyasha." she said as she snuggled more into him.

"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha replied nuzzling her hair and breathing in her scent. He just loved that scent too! But his empty stomache interrupted his serene thoughts.

"Come on we practically ate anything yesterday." Kagome said sitting up. However, her future mate just pulled her back and sniffed her again. Inuyasha sighed as breathed in her scent one more time.

"Ok now we could go." Kagome giggled at his antics.

-XxX-

After 20 minutes, Inuyasha and Kagome came down the stairs changed and ready to eat. Inuyasha was wearing a red/white striped phat farm polo shirt, dark blue rockawear jeans, red/white caramels, and the red/white personalized baseball cap Kagome got him. Kagome was wearing a pink/black baby phat tank top, a light blue jean ruffled mini skirt, and pink/black g-units.

Everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast. The back yard door was opened and the soft summer breezes slipped into the house. Inuyasha and Kagome took a seat next to Souta and across from Diana who was still glaring at Kagome and vice versa.

"It's a beautiful day out, dont you think Diana?" Susan said trying to lighten the mood of the teens. Diana got out of her glaring stupor.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...really nice day." she replied cutting a piece of her scrambled eggs.

"Why dont you show Kagome and Inuyasha around the city? I'm taking the boys to the ESPN zone and your father is going to take Aya to see your sick uncle Yuki."

"But...uhh...I have a meeting for-"

"Nonesense. Tell them you canceled."

"But mom!"

"Why dont you want to show them around?"

"It's not that!"

"Yes it is!"

"Diana your going and that's final." Keichi said sternly glaring at his daughter. She huffed and continued to eat her breakfast. Susan sighed and decided to forget that that ever happened. It was only teenagers these days.

"So, how sick is Yuki?" Aya said trying to change the subject. And the conversation at breakfast went on from there.

-XxX-

It was now late afternoon and Diana was supposed to show Kagome and Inuyasha around the city. She didn't want to do it because of two things.

1. She had a "special" meeting to go to.

2. It was bad enough having a hot guy and the cousin you hate the most staying at your house.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'm not showing you crap until the meeting is over. So I'm just going to take you with me, got it?" Diana said in command finally arrving at the huge garage.

Inuyasha "kehed" and Kagome just mummbled "irresponsible."

Diana ignored them and ushered them in her silver BMW M3 convertibile. She sat in the front by herself while Inuyasha and Kagome took the back. Diana drove out of the garage and into the path way leading to the exit of her family's property.

"Where are we exactly going Di?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha really wasn't paying attention since he was enjoying the feel of the wind crashing into his face. It only fueled his need to run.

"We're going to The Rave Kags." Diana said mischeviously. Kagome didn't know what the heck that was but shrugged it off. How bad could it be?

-XxX-

"Could this get any worse? What in Kami-sama's name are we doing in here!" Kagome yelled over the loud music. She looked at the number of guys looking at her with hunger and to her growling-like-a-maniac-but-no-one-could-stop-me-so-fuck-off mate next to her.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome yelled to him but he hadn't heard her.

'I think he's gone deaf with this music!' Kagome thought. Diana just smirked.

"This is where only the cool teens go to in Orlando Kaggy. But I think your too innocent to hang in this place." she replied taking a few cups of spiked punch. She handed one to Kagome and Inuyasha but both refused to drink it.

"Oh come on you two, you're going to make me look bad!" Diana yelled glancing at her awaiting group of friends across the club. The two still refused it.

"Do you have anything that's nonalchohalic here?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes. Diana shook her head.

"Listen you guys go to the bar and dont move from there alright. I have a meeting to go to." and with that Diana left to the awaiting group.

"Sigh, let's go to the bar Inuyasha." Kagome said. She looked to her right and saw that her mate was still growling at the other offending males.

'I really do think he's gone deaf.'

"Inuyasha!" she yelled and finally got his attention.

"What dammit!" he yelled back finally done growling. Kagome shook her head.

"Just follow me." Kagome said and started to make her way towards the bar, having to have Inuyasha push people out of the way because of the huge amount of people there.

They finally came to the bar and sat in two empty stools. The bartender came to them and asked if they wanted a drink.

"Do you have non alchohalic drinks?" Kagome asked. The batender shook his head staring at her and Inuyasha as if they were freaks. To his eyes they were because what kind of teen did not want some alchohal?

"No, we dont. And before you ask, we dont sell water." the bartender said and went to attend other teens who actually WANTED alchohal.

'Is this place even legal?' Kagome thought disbelievingly.

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at eachother before looking at where Diana was with her friends. She seemed to look very happy. Scratch that. She was in escstacy.

"Ok, now what?" Kagome yelled to the silver haired boy next to her. She supressed a giggle at his very lost face. It was priceless!

"I hate this place! My ears hurt like hell!" Inuyasha replied.

"Let's go wait for Diana outside." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded. They both got up and pushed their way back to the entrance/exit.

When they finally arrived at the exit, however, the bouncer had closed the doors, which now looked like a vault, on them. They were going to yell at the bouncer but suddenly the music lowered, much to Inuyasha's comfort, and a very handsome blonde eighteen year old went up on stage with a microphone.

"Welcome crazy dope boys and hot chicks to The Rave! You have all arrived on time to the stone session ! We are currently passing it out to all of you so grab one when the attendants pass by! Have fun!" and the blonde kid got off the stage and the music was pounding again. Everyone cheered and the attendants started to pass out weird wrapped up white things. Things that resembled cigarettes. But they weren't cigarettes.

"What the fuck is that weird thingy? And what the fuck is that stench!" Inuyasha yelled covering his nose.

"Oh my god Inuyasha they're smoking drugs in here! We have to find a way to get out! Whatever you do don't breathe it in!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha nodded but soon both of their lines of vision started to look very funny just by the aroma in the club. After a half minute, they both looked at eachother and wondered,

'Whoah Inuyasha/Kagome is so hot.'

Soon enough, they found themselves in a very heated dance session.

-XxX-

While Inuyasha and Kagome were off somewhere doing god knows what, Diana was with her friends the whole time. Except she was in a room where the none smokers go if they dont feel like getting high.

'I think I should have brought Kagome and Inuyasha in here. Woops!' Diana thought carelessly.

"So Diana who were those little friends that you brought? The silver haired one is one helluva hottie!" a red haired blue eyed girl named Amanda said.

"Yeah Di, he so fucking hot and exotic looking!" a black haired green eyed girl named Christie said.

"The girl was pretty hot too." the blonde haired guy from earlier named Matt said. The other two guys nodded.

"Well the girl is my cousin from Japan, Kagome. She brought her boyfriend with her too. He's Inuyasha. Weird name huh?" Diana said to all her friends.

"Yeah but somehow it fits him. His name's exotic and he's exotic. Damn if that Kagome girl wasn't there I'd so be all up on him." Amanda said.

"Now you know how I feel." Diana replied and rolled her eyes. How she hated her cousin for taking the hottest guy on earth for herself.

"It's stone session. If you don't want your parents to suspect anything you shouldn't go out yet." Matt told her. Diana nodded but then her eyes widened. She forgot that Inuyasha and Kagome were out there...in stone session.

"Oh no! Mom, Dad, and even Aunt Aya will find out that I have been going to a club where you smoke pot! Omg omg omg Inuyasha and Kagome are probably already up in the clouds!" Diana said very concerned for herself. If Kagome and Inuyasha were high, that meant that she was going to be in deep shit with her parents when they find out.

"Well, you're going to have to wait until the session is over and we drain the smoke or even you will be that high." a black haired brown eyed guy, named Dameon said.

"Dammit! How much longer?" Diana yelled glancing at her watch.

"A few more minutes. We drain the smoke as soon as possible so that the cops wont suspect anything." a dark blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes, Tom, said. Diana growled but nodded anyways. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't just bring the two home high!

"Forget about them. They'll be fine for another three minutes or so. Now what were we talking about? Oh yeah, that new mall downtown opens tomorrow. It rivals with the mall of America. I mean come on, 500 stores! I'll have to sleep over there for a week to get through them all!" Christie squealed happily. Diana smiled and the conversation picked up from there.

-XxX-

A half an hour later, Diana ran out of the club's lounge and into the dance room. She had gotten so into the converation that she totally forgot about Inuyasha and Kagome. Now she was going to be in for it.

Once Diana got close enough, she started looking anywhere and everywhere. She couldn't find them at the bar and started getting desperate.

"Stupid Kagome and Inuyasha. I told them to stay at the damn bar!" she cursed to herself. A few minutes later, she heard the crowd cheering a couple on. Everyone formed a circle and watched the couple dance to some hardcore music. Deciding to see what the commotion was, Diana pushed her way through the crowd and finally got to the front. What she saw shocked her.

It appeared that Kagome and Inuyasha was the couple that the crowd was cheering on. And she could see why. Those two were moving like water. Their bodies were squashed together but fit perfectly and fell into rhythm. Diana was amazed at how good, yet how so damningly hot and sexy those two could dance. She soon found herself jealous and wanting to get them out of the club as soon as possible.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Diana yelled and pulled them towards the now normal door. The other people booed but continued dancing.

"Hey like what are you doing Di?" Kagome asked as Diana let her go. She stumbled a bit before walking normally.

"I agree! I was having fun!" Inuyasha whined like a three year old but then started to crack up along with Kagome.

"Yuppers! I was having fun! We should do that again puppy-kun!" Kagome yelled and started grinding into Inuyasha since the music was still audible. Inuyasha smiled and grinded back and before Diana knew it, they two were dancing again.

"Hell no! No more dancing! You two are coming with me!" Diana yelled seperating the two causing them to frown.

"Bitch you're still jealous that I was always the better dancer! Right puppy-kun?" Kagome said and turned to the silver haired teen. He wasn't paying much attention. Instead, he was playing with his long silver hair.

"PUPPY-KUN!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, chicken flavored please." and he went back to playing with his hair.

"Wow did you see how it shined in the sun! Awesome!"

"Stop playing with your hair! Now back me up here! What are you backing me up for again!" Kagome yelled to herself. Diana grew frustrated and smacked her forehead.

Wrong move.

"That looks fun! -smack- owe that hurt." Kagome said.

"Let me try!" Inuyasha said, "-hard smack on cheek; gasp- how dare you Greenlee! You're the one cheeting on me with Jonathan!"

"Yeah but I'm not the one sleeping with Erin ya pervert!" Kagome replied deciding to play along.

"I told you it was only once!"

"You still slept with Simone, Babe, and even Anita!"

"Guys shut up! I think you two saw a little too much of All My Children this morning." Diana said getting into the car. She saw that Inuyasha and Kagome looked at it in awe and mentally kicked herself. So she got out of the car, pushed the two rather roughly into the car, got into the car herself again, and drove off to her older brother Ethan's place. He was the only one she could trust to help.

-XxX- In the Feudal Era Same Time -XxX-

It had been a few days since Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo left. And Sesshoumaru's surprise visit. Now Sango and Miroku were starting to enjoy their vacation alone. No demons, no worrying over Naraku, no arguing for once, and absolutely no interruptions because of a little kit named Shippo.

It was only them, the lake, and bliss...

Until...

Rub rub.

SLAP!

"HENTAI! YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT DIDN'T YOU!"

...the most common thing happened.

"I'm sorry Sango, I couldn't help myself! My hands are still possessed remember!"

SLAP!

"Don't start! Cant we just sit here and relax for once!" Sango yelled and sat back down but this time a few feet away from a pervert monk.

"I'm sorry Sango forgive me. I'll be good this time." Miroku said and sat closer to her. She sighed and deciced to give him another chance. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed again in bliss.

This time nothing could ruin the moment.

Until...

"Aha! Some very tastey looking humans! I shall have you two for lunch!"

...along came a very hungry weisel demon.

"Oh give me a break!" Sango yelled in frustration and went to grab her Hirakaitso. She launched it at the demon and he turned into ashes. Sango was really pissed off now.

"Ok...note to self: never piss off Sango that much." Miroku mumbled to himself as Sango came back. This time she was on her guard and was ready for more interruptions.

Seeing that Sango had calmed down some and was now looking at the scenery, Miroku decided to take advantage of the semi peaceful moment before it was broken. Again.

"Perhaps we should take a walk down the stream. It'll help take our minds off other unimportant things dont you think?" Miroku said in such a gentle voice that it momentarily startling the dark haired girl next to him.

She nodded and they both stood up and started to walk down the river shore. They were both quiet, happy to be in a comfortable silence. That is before Miroku broke it by speaking.

"Do you remember almost 8 months ago, when that men skin stealer demon possessed all the women in the village..." Miroku started and trailed off.

"Yes, but what are you getting at Miroku?" Sango said and looked up at him. He smiled and looked away.

"Remember what I said to you then, afterwards?"

"Umm, you said ... that ... you wanted me to... um live with you and bear your children. And I accepted."

"Yes I did, but Sango I dont think you understood me." At this she stopped and looked up at him with shocked eyes. Sango felt both hurt and anticipation. He couldn't mean...

'Is it that he doesn't want me to be his wife?' she thought, tears almost welling at the thought.

"Ah, what dont I understand houshi-sama?" Sango asked refusing to look at him and say his name. And Miroku almost cringed at both.

"Sango what I meant to tell you, at that time, was that..." she knew she was crying now. She knew what he was going to say. That he didn't want her like that. All he wanted was for her to give him an heir. That's all. The bastard...

"I now understand houshi-sama. How could I have been so foolish. Forgive me." Sango whispered and turned to leave but Miroku wasn't going to have any of that.

Without thinking, he took her into his arms and kissed her. Oh how much he wanted to do that for so long. At first Miroku felt Sango stiffen and try to get out of his grasp. But then she succumbed to it and kissed him back. A half- second later he let go and Sango looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Why do you do this to me? Make me feel wanted and loved when you really dont?" she whispered, more tears falling from her brown eyes. Miroku looked on hurt and brushed away some with his thumb.

"Why you ask? Because I love you Sango. That's what I wanted to tell you all along, but I wasn't ready. I really do want you to live with me and bear my child, but you didn't know the real rwason to it. I love you Sango, and I promise that you're the only one in this world for me. So when this is all over, when we get Kohaku back and when my kazana is gone, will you truly marry me and bear my child?" Miroku asked, finally getting on one knee making Sango gasp. He had a ring in his hand. A 1/4 carat 14k white gold ring with 3 diamonds in the center.

"But how did you...?"

"Kagome got it for me. She told me it was what people in her time do when men want other men to know when their fiance was taken. So will you be mine Sango?" Miroku asked again.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her tears were flowing freely now and for a moment Miroku was afraid she'd reject him. But then Sango flung herself on him, crying her heart out, making him fall backwards.

"Yes, Miroku, I love you and I will marry you!" Sango cried pulling back so that Miroku could put the ring on her finger. He kissed her in joy and it sooned turned so passionate that they were in their own little world. Kirara meowed happily as she watched from afar. She knew she had a feeling she needed to give them some privacy! 

A/N: And cut. Woot another chapter done. Im like so sorry that I couldn't write faster! I only started this a few weeks ago! And i havent updated in like 3 months! Forgive me! Well atleast I wrote it.

Thanks guys for taking your time to review my story:

-Anime master Inu-  
-wolf of raven-  
-Kiisu033-  
-sheenachi-  
-billysgotagun-  
-Aliryn-  
-A Tainted Rose-  
-Sapphiriana-  
-sliverhair-  
-INUYASHA LOVES HIS KAGOME!- -InuGirl4ever-  
-June-Bug- -punk-dancer-123-  
-bobbo- -NamelessHeretic- -Sesshy-chansbestpal-  
THANKS I LOVE YA ALL! P.S.- IM CHANGING THE DHOLE TO A WHITE FOX! 


	14. Aftermath

A/N: MY LOVES I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW CHAPPIE! YAY FOR ME! just so you know, im never ok. yuppers! ok! SHOUT OUTS AND REVIEW RESPONSE! 

SHOUT OUTS TOO:

-NamelessHeretic-  
-Anime master Inu-  
-Neko Kagome-  
-sheenachi-  
-Ear-Tweaker-  
-DaughterofVlad- (cool name!)  
-darkmistwolf1991- (i know, it was kinda confusing:-D)  
-Sesshoumarou- (I was thinking of that, but it would be kinda weird being related to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi dont ya think? ;-D)  
-ayme-  
-iamkagomeiloveinuyasha-  
-KagomeJunior- (sure thing! need help with that:army of rats appear behind me: we need rats to clean up the mess)  
-InuYash'sLover-

-XxX- Review Response -XxX-

billysgotagun- thanks for reading my story! I appreciate it! hmm, you have a point...i do get kinda carried away...in almost everything... lol, oh well! i shall do your bidding! umm...im ok now! thanks for the suggestion and if you have anymore, i wont get mad...unless it offends me in such a way like that other person... i really told him off... ;-D! REVIEW!

Lawr- thanks for taking your time to review. that would be funny though, having Sesshoumaru in florida...lmao. oh well, i know THAT, lol, am i not a fan of inuyasha? i saw the inuyasha movie four and it got me thinking...your right, he is like more than 200 years old, give or take, but everyone keeps saying this and that, it confuses me:pulls on hair: so i just made him whatever i made his age. what was it? umm...at first it was 18, but i changed my mind. whatever, your right again, inu would not turn crazy but let's pretend he doesn't know that...

inu: OI!

me: hush minion!

inu: keh! im only working for you cause you're giving me free ramen!

me: that hurts...

thanks for reading my story! keep reviewing! LUV! im ok!

OK PEOPLE ENJOY THE SHOW! I MEAN CHAPPIE! OH AND THERE'S A POLL ON THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE! I WANT TO KNOW UR OPINIONS!

Love Never Dies 14

All the passengers from taxi number two were currently having the time of their lives. Well, the ones who were actually there at the moment. The three couples were having the time of their lives because they managed to loose Houjo in the dining hall. Margaret, unfortunately, was staying at the Portofino Bay hotel, a little ways away from the Hard Rock hotel, the one the couples were staying in.

"This is the life, eh Tasuki?" Yuka said from her beach chair. Tasuki and her were at the pool. Yuka was tanning while Tasuki was taking a break from swimming next to her.

"It'll be better when you join me." Tasuki said slyly. Oh he had an evil plan...

"I dont want to swim yet, I'll join you later. Besides, we still have a month to go." Yuka replied closing her eyes. Hey a month in a resort, you have time to do everything, and today she was just going to tan away...if her fiance let her...

"I didn't ask if you wanted to." Tasuki simply said. The next thing Yuka knew, she was being picked up by her finace and being thrown into the pool, back first.

"TASUKI! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Yuka bellowed once she arrived at the surface of the pool. Her short hair was completely stuck to her face like a second skin, making her look kinda funny looking. And her red face wasn't making the sitsuation any better. Yuka saw Tasuki laughing his ass off and that fueled her anger even more.

"Uh oh." He said to himself when he saw Yuka getting out of the pool and run after him.

The two started to run around the resrot, one laughing like crazy and the other red from anger. They passed by Eri and Taka, who were just hanging out near the pool. They looked at the couple running, that is until Tasuki jumped into the pool, Yuka jumping in after him, causing a big splash. A splash that wet anyone who was in a 20 feet radius.

"To think, those two are promised to eachother." Eri sighed shaking the water out of her hair. She was totally soaked and if those two did that again they'll be getting a piece of her. Taka nodded grimly, looking at Yuka try to strangle Tasuki who was making gagging sounds. Orange boy never stood a chance

"Think we should stop them?"

"That'd be that best thing to do right?" Eri asked looking at her own fiance. He looked at her briefly before looking at Yuka strangling poor Tasuki. Hmm, hang out with your girl or help a jackass who deserves to be strangled? Maybe he'd go with the latter.

"No, let's just enjoy the show." Taka grinned resitting on the pool's edge. Eri also grinned and sat next to her fiance. They both started laughing at Tasuki and Yuka. It was very entertaining to watch and they saw that other people were also laughing at the couple.

After a few more minutes of torturing Tasuki, Yuka decided it was enough. Besides, if she killed Tasuki now, how would she have fun getting revenge later? Think of the possibilities!

"Ok Tasuki, I'm letting you off easy this time. But do it again..." Yuka lightly put her hand around her throat emphasing what would happen. Tasuki only gasped and nodded furiously, yet he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

"Great that we understand eachother!" Yuka said smiling evilly.

'Oh we understand eachother alright. Let's just see how much...'

"Now that that's settle, where the hell are Nuriko and Ayumi?" Taka asked once he and Eri swam over to the now calm pair. The couple had left 15 minutes earlier stating that they were going to go get some 'snacks'. There hasn't been a sign of them since. Hmm...

"Yeah Im starting to get hungry here!" Tasuki louldy exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um, when are you not?" Yuka said obviously trying to keep her annoyance at a certain level. Guys and their food. Didn't Kagome complain about Inuyasha always being a hungry pig? Must run in the male species.

"Hey look there they come now!" Eri shouted spotting Nuriko and Ayumi at the pool edge. But they didn't have any snacks in their hands...what were they doing then?

"Hey barney! Where's my pizza! And my chips!" Tasuki yelled swimming over to the laughing couple. What the hell they were laughing about was beyond everyone's comprehension.

Nuirko finally stopped laughing with Ayumi and looked up at Tasuki since he was taller than him. Nuriko thought for a minute before not coming up with anything.

"What are you talking about fang boy? What pizza and what chips?"

Tasuki fumed in anger. "WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET ME MY PIZZA! OR MY CHIPS! IMA BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU NURIKO!"

"AHHHHHHH DONT HURT ME! IT'S ALL AYUMI'S FAULT! IT WAS HER IDEA!"

"WHAT! YOU BUM! IT WAS YOU WHO DRAGGED ME OFF!"

"Both of you better start running. When Tasuki gets hungry and doesn't get his food in time, he tends to get a little...cranky." Taka sighed shaking his head disappointedly at his best friend.

"A little cranky! I think that's what I would call wild rage!" Eri exclaimed watching as Tasuki was now the cat chasing the mice, Ayumi and Nuriko, who were both screaming their heads off. It was sorta funny since they were desprately trying to run in water but failed miserably. Not like Tasuki ever reached them though...

"No, you haven't seen his rage, Eri. It's not a pretty sight to see."

"I dont think I ever want to see it."

"Poor me, I had to see it. Whoah I swear I was in shock for a week straight!" Yuka replied, her eyes widening at the memory.

"Come on Yuka dont go into shock!" Eri said shaking the zoned out girl infront of her.

"It-it-it was so scary! And all because the pizza guy came an hour late! Oh my god!" by now Yuka was sobbing while Eri was...comforting her like a friend should do. Taka sighed, running his hand in his turquoise blue bangs. How in the hell did he come to hang with these people!

"Jeez I think I'm the only sane one here..." he sighed yet again... Maybe, just maybe, this trip couldn't get any...better? No he'd stick with weirder...

"I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing..."

-XxX-

Diana finally arrived at her older brother Ethan's beach side house. During the ride there, Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep much to her relief. Now maybe they could sleep off the drugs. But now the problem was how to get them out of the car...

'Eww and I think they're drooling on my new ride! Disgusting!' Diana thought. Soon she decided that she'd have Ethan bring them in.

Diana got out of her BMW and strode up to the front door, pressing the door bell. A few seconds later, a tall and handsome brunette and light blue eyed guy opened the door, looking very...bored. Diana rolled her eyes at her brother's appearance. Typical.

"What the hell are you doing here Di? I visit on weekends." Ethan asked yawning a little bit. Why would older brothers want to see their kid sister on a weekday? It just didn't happen to be on their 'agenda'.

"Look I need your help! You know that club that I go to right? Well, mom made me bring Kagome and her boyfriend with me and well, let's just say they were in the middle of stone session." Diana replied desprately.

"And I care why..."

"Come on Ethan! I need you to keep them here until they sleep off the drugs! Please your my only big brother!"

"What are you offering me in return?" said Ethan instead. He smirked at his little sister's blank look. He knew that she was loosing her temper, as if Diana actually had a limit to her temper. But it was a big brother's job to mess with their syblings in return.

"What do you want from me Ethan! You have everything you could ever want!" Diana shouted angrily. She stomped her foot on the ground, looking very much like a little three year old throwing a tantrum. Her older brother just sighed and shook his head.

"Look, if you get me a date with Rachel, than I'll keep our cousin and her boyfriend here for the evening, deal?"

Diana thought about it and gave in. Ethan always wanted to get a date with the oh so famous Rachel. She was beautiful girl, could be a model if she wanted to be with her long blonde hair and dark mesmorizing green eyes. However, she also had the reputation of a playerette. Who wouldn't if they were as pretty as her.

"Fine whatever, come on, help me get them out of my car." Diana sighed and beckoned for Ethan to follow her to the car. Ethan smiled and nodded. Finally, he could have that date with Rachel...

-XxX-

Inuyasha was having a really good dream. A dream that involved break dancing ramen, samurai ponies, and he guessed that Kagome was somewhere in there too. Maybe next to the beef flavored ramen. Nope that was a floating piece of steak.

Inuyasha's mind was still very cloudy from the stone session. He didn't remember what he was doing or where he was. And to top it all off...what were these new weird smells?

'It faintly smells like Diana but not exactly. I could smell Kagome a little ways away from me...and...who is this other male in the room near her!'

Fighting away his drowsiness, Inuyasha struggled to open his eyes and started growling deep in his chest. He concentrated his vision on his surroundings and he soon noticed that he wasn't anywhere that he knew. This caused Inuyasha to go into protective mode.

Not knowing where he and his mate were made him edgy. And the male near her wasn't helping his sitsuation. He could feel his youkai blood pulse and boil in anger. For a second Inuyasha feared he would transform. He didn't have Tetsusaiga with him, so if he did transform, it would end in a blood bath. He couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, anything except for his youkai self.

(A/N: ''...'' is full demon Inuyasha; '...' is hanyou Inuyasha..)

''Mate...mine...my mate! Grrr...kill offending male...''

'No! No killing! Don't come out!'

''Must make mate mine! Kill male! KILL!''

'Grrrrr NO!'

''KILL! MATE MINE! KILL HIM!''

This inner battle continued for quite a while until a nervous voice called out to him. Breaking him from his thoughts, Inuyasha peered behind him to see Kagome on the otherside of the room, having been awake but now falling back to sleep. To her right was the man that he had just sniffed and been arguing over with his youkai self. He was still growling protectively, but the damn drugs he had inhaled were making it difficult to focus on something.

"Umm...are you growling?" the man asked, seeming nervous yet skeptical. Who would have known that his cousin hooked up with an odd ball? Not him.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Inuyasha retorted instead, his eyes finally focusing on one object. However, that still didn't mean that he didn't see just one Ethan...

"Oh! I guess Diana didn't tell you about me. My name's Ethan, I'm Kagome's older cousin. And we're at my place. Diana is around here somewhere, she's my younger sister." Ethan replied. No wonder he was looking so protective and a little nervous. He'll have to berade his sister later.

There was a moment of silence for Inuyasha to sink all this in. It was a little hard though, since he couldn't keep control of where he was focusing on. His youkai self had settled down, for now, so that was one less thing that he had to worry about. Besides, the youkai knew that if he upsets his mate by killing family, she would be very pissed off and would never be completely his. Hey homicidal demons could think rationally too...

'So that's Kagome's cousin. No wonder there's a small resemblence in their scents.' Inuyasha thought. He was going to think more but again Ethan cut his thougths off.

"Hey you might wanna take these. They're advils, it'll help with the headache." Ethan had a bottle in his hands and took out two pills, offering it to Inuyasha. It took all that the hanyou had to not tilt his head in curiousity and sniff Ethan's hands. He took a tentive look at Kagome's now fully sleeping form. He didn't really know if Ethan could be trusted.

Ethan caught his gaze and wondered back to the information that Diana had given him.

-XxX- Flash Back -XxX-

After he and his sister put Kagome and Inuyasha in the guest bedroom, Ethan and Diana sat down on the couch and sighed in pure relief.

"So Di, tell me, what's up with the albino guy?" Ethan asked. He never thought that he would see an albino. Or partially albino anyways. He saw Diana frown and cross her arms angrily.

"He's Kagome's boyfriend. Gods, he is perfect in everyway, but ofcourse he had to be claimed by my cousin!"

"Oh calm down. Too bad, aren't you going out with Brandon anyways?" Ethan asked raising one of his eye brows. Diana huffed.

"I broke up with him you dolt."

"Whatever you big slut." that earned him a nice whack on the head. But he couldn't help himself, it was true in every single way.

-XxX- End Flash Black -XxX-

"I gave some to Kagome too, so trust me, don't worry about her." Inuyasha could tell that he was not lying, so he took the pills, a little wary though, and swallowed them with the water offered to him. At first he thought that the pills would stay stuck in his throat. But in the end, it...kinda felt good! Anything that could help his headache and confusion were welcomed!

After taking the pills he lowered his head back onto the very fluffy pillow. Ethan saw this and thought that it was a good time to leave the teenaged boy to rest. Glancing at the two teenagers in the room, Ethan exited the guest room and returned to the living room. He had some...business to deal with sister...that included some...pain.

Once Inuyasha noticed that Ethan was gone, he slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards his future mate. He stumbled a little bit but he never fell. That was a good sign. The hanyou threw himself next to his mate and held her close to him, as if protectively and possesively. Burying his nose in her hair, Inuyasha let the comforting scent of Kagome lull him into a deep sleep again. But this time, there will be no dancing ramen or ponies or Kagome. Oh no.

There will be reminiscing...

A/N: You all know what that means...I hope! Well the review response is on the top so look there if you didn't look before. I dont feel like chatting, i feel like sleeping because im THE lazy bitch. Oh well thats why you all love my stories! I hope...whatever REVIEW MY MINIONS! hehehe i mean my trusty readers and reviewers! yeah...hehe..umm... :cough:

TIME FOR POLLS!

If you are a girl or a guy who just wants to answer anything...

Who is ur favorite male Inuyasha character?

A. Inuyasha  
B. Miroku  
C. Sesshoumaru  
D. Shippo  
E. Naraku  
F. Jaken (i feel bad for you)  
G. Deceased or None of the above (how could you! please fill in who then)

If you are a guy or a girl who wants to answer both polls...you're all welcome...

Who is ur favorite female Inuyasha character?

A. Kagome  
B. Kikyou (why r u doing this to me)  
C. Sango  
D. Kagura  
E. Rin  
F. Kanna  
G. Deceased or None of the above (i understand...kinda...please fill in who then)

Well mine are Inuyasha and Rin! It was a very hard decision but i really want to know! i wont get mad if you choose someone i dont like...be honest! Ta ta!


	15. Bloody Nightmare

**A/N: Im updating. YAY! Enjoy but first...REVIEWS! **

**Sepcial Thanks To...**

_-NamelessHeretic-_

_-Anime master Inu-_

_-sheenachi-_

_-ayme-_

_-InuYash'sLover-_

_-Sesshoumarou-_

_-KagomeJunior-_

_-DiceGirl101-_

_-Kawii inu'no 45-_

_-InuGirl4ever-_

_-inu'sgirl770-_

_-Kagome1324-_

_-AngelEyes1223-_

_-silver-head angel-_

_-Kawaii-babi-_

**Love YA!**

**-XxX Review Response -XxX-**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha - **_You are so right. Kagome does bitch a lot and I hate it when she sits Inu baby for nothing! How would she like it if she got sat every minute! _

**Smudged Inu Hanyou - **_I dont like any of the girls that much either, but I think Rin's cool. Kags and Inu do belong to eachother even though I think Kagome bitches a lot (read response above this one). On the updating aspect, I update as soon as I have a chapter ready. If I'm lazy, it'll take a long time. Or if I'm working on other stories, it'll still take a long time. _

_Anyways, you're so right on the fact that I never stated which language they speak with eachother. Ok, when the family members speak to eachother, they talk in Japanese. But when they are talking to people like the bartender in the last chapter, they talk English. Diana also talks English with her friends. Lol, stop flattering me! But you know, I do have courage...I look at other stories and they have billions of reviews while I have 180. Yet, I praise my reviews cause i love them so much. I guess I dont care how many reviews I get. If only one person likes it, then I'll still keep it up. Thank you for thanking me, its my pleasure! _

**billysgotagun - **_You know, I just love your name. billysgotagun...its so... billy's got a gun...lo, sorry if I weirded you out. But i really cant get over your name, billysgotagun...catherine' s got a gun...ok I spaced out there. Dont worry, not like Im going to change my name to something like yours. ok...i know im weird... Anymelon, dont worry i know you're a guy. I hope you semi like Shippo in my story, sometimes he's so annoying that I just had to fix that. Argh..., thanks for the review and dont mind my eccentricity!_

**Sapphiriana - **_Yup advil doesn't work at ALL! Damn advil..._

**Love Never Dies 15**

_**(Dream state)**_

_Blood. _

_That was what he could smell the most. _

_And a lot of it. _

_He didn't know where it was coming from, but it was laced with his mother's scent. It was connected, he knew. _

_His mother was bleeding. _

_Heavily at that._

_He soon found himself infront of his small hut, gasping for air. But everytime he inhaled, that sickening scent of blood assulted his nose. He had to hurry, his mother needed him. _

_Everything was quiet once he bound through the door that was wide open. All he could hear was the wind howling across the front of the hut and faint pants of pain coming from a room across his own. _

_His mother's room. _

_"**Mother!" **She probably didn't hear him because no one answered back. But he could smell her inside her room. And his nose was correct. She was bleeding heavily. _

_She was on the floor, covered in her own blood. Bathed in it actaully. He could only watch in horror as blood oozed from a very deep and long gash starting from her left shoulder and ending at her right hip. She seemed in pain, a lot of pain. But of course, with that kind of wound, he would too. Right? _

_**"M-Mother!" **He ran over to her and kneeled infront of her, trying to help her in anyway that he could. But it was too late. She lost too much blood, and no one from the village would help him. _

_Only because he was a half demon. _

_His mother looked up, and let out a shaky sigh of relief. A sigh filled with pain, however. He could tell because she clutched her pain harder and grimaced. There was nothing he could do to end her pain. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to loose her like this._

_"Inu...yasha..." The way she called to him, it was as if it was the end. He knew what she was going to say next. She was going to leave him. Leave him alone to handle all the people that hated him. Leave him alone without anyone's help. _

_Leave him alone. _

_"T-thank good..ness...you're...a-all right..." He choked down a sob when she embraced him, an embraced that surely symbolized a good bye. _

_She was saying good bye. _

_"W-who did this to you mother? Was it **them**?" He looked into her eyes and saw all the pain that she was suffering right now. Not just physical pain, but pain from betrayal. Her own people betrayed her. _

_Her own family. _

_How could they do this to his mother? She was the most kindest person that he had ever met in his life, and there were actually only two people who he could count as kind. An old lady that had smiled at him one day and a little girl that had played some ball with him. That is until her mother pulled her away from him because he scared her. _

_But that was besides the point. His mother never held any grudges against anyone, even the ones that had hurt him and hit him endlessly. She still respected them, and they turned on her. He knew it was bound to happen, he shouldn't of left his mother alone today. It was his fault that he couldn't protect her from them. And now she was going to leave him._

_It was his fault. _

_They wouldn't have done this if it weren't that he was a half demon. If he were human they would have loved him just as m8uch as they did his mother. They would have greeted him everyday and given him some of their food when he had to go hunt for his mother. But no. He was a half demon. _

_A half-breed. _

_He didn't know what that word actually meant, but now he understood. He understood perfectly. They hated him. They wanted to him dead. Better yet, murdered. They couldn't stand his hidden strength, the one that was in him, but he didn't know how to use it. _

_It was his fault again. _

_"Mother..." _

_She didn't reply otherwise because she knew that he knew who it was. Those...those..._

_He didn't even have a word for it! The anger he felt in him was unbearable. It was trying to overload his senses, filling him with some sort of new desire. A desire that ran deep within him. One that he never felt before..._

_...He wanted their blood in his hands. _

_He wanted to feel their flesh rip againt his claws. He wanted to laugh at their horrified_

_faces, the fact that they were defeated by a mere seven year old killing them instantly. _

_But he was too young to be thinking this. His mother had taught him better than revenge._

_She had taught him to try to be friends with everyone, but one slip up wont matter right? People were imperfect, he couldn't possibly make friends with those animals out there. _

_No. There was no way. After what they had done to him and his mother, they were now enemies. He will get his revenge. But for now, his mother needed his comfort in her last moments._

_"Inu...Inuyasha...what...ever you do...p-please..." He looked back at her, her once radiant skin growing whiter than his platinum locks. She was loosing a lot of blood. She didn't have much time left._

_"Anything you want mother, I'll do it..." _

_He was crying now, not too hard because he needed to be strong for his mother, but enough for his tears to trickle down onto his mother's ebony hair. Was it him or was his mother's hair less sheen than usual? _

_"...dont f-forget where you come from...d-dont forget who I once was...my s-son, you...are half human, half...demon...y-you are both your f-father and I...that is a mix to b-be proud of..." She gasped in a sudden pain and he protested weakly, but she hushed him. _

_"R-remember us...dont change who you a-are...you are Inuyasha...the s-son of a demon lord a-and a princess of Zen...y-you love me dont you?" _

_"Of course! How could you doubt that?" She smiled warmly at him and leaned up to kiss his forehead. A few tears fell from his eyes as she drew back. _

_It was a good bye kiss. It was close. She was going to leave him very soon. _

_"I-I love you too, m-my son...this is my good bye...remember...I'll never leave you...you could a-always find me...in your h-heart..." She placed a shaking hand over his heart and he held it there, but it was cold. Cold from the lack of blood..._

_"Mother...I'll **never** forget! I'll remember you and father, **always! **I **wont **change! I'll **be** proud! **Just for you mother!** Just for you..." _

_It ended in a sob, but she smiled again. With a final caress, he felt the hand that was placed over his heart slacken and become limp. It traveled to his lap and didn't remove from there. _

_Reluctantly, he looked up. _

_She was gone. _

_He could see it in her lifeless eyes._

_Yet she was still smiling. _

_And at that moment, he couldn't take it anymore. The anger, the sadness, the lonliness... He didn't know what to do with all these emotions. He never felt this way. He was so lost, so hurt. So vengeful..._

_It was bottled up, too bottled up. He needed to let it all out. He needed to free himself of all the pain. He needed to be free again. This was too much. He couldn't do this on his own. He needed help. And so..._

_He mourned._

_He cried._

_He screamed. _

_Then...the only thing he saw...the blood hunger that he felt...the need for revenge..._

_Red took over his line of sight..._

_And everything else was lost deep within his heart..._

_**(Out of Dream State)**_

_**"Inuyasha wake up!"**_

Inuyasha bolted up the moment Kagome had yelled, seemingly sweating bullets. However, he didn't care.

That dream he had just had...it was about the death of his mother. But the way it ended...he never remembered that part. The hanyou shook his head to rid the thought. It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. Right?

"Inuyasha, finally you're awake! I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes straight!" Kagome sighed in relief and threw her arms around her hanyou, who in turn slowly embraced her back.

The dream...it was still plaguing his thoughts...

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

Nothing. It was as if he were in shock or something. Kagome was getting a bit worried. Most of his hair and bangs were matted to his lightly tanned skin and drips of sweat glided off his flushed cheeks and onto his polo shirt that seemed damp. What had happened in his dream that got him so worked up? He was even panting a little.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou in question slowly looked up to see the worried and concerned face of his future mate. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her. Even though he liked it when she fawned over him...ahem that's besides the point. But Kagome really, really seemed worried about him because he wasn't responding.

It wasn't that he didn't _want _to respond, it's just that he _couldn't_ respond. He tried but words died on his tongue. He tried to open his mouth but his jaw muscles weren't working well. Heck he couldn't even hear her. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and the conversation from his dream...

Now that he thought about it, he had broken his promise to his mother. He promised to remember her, but he had forgotten her when he wanted to become a full demon. He promised to be proud of where he came from, but he had hated himself countless of times in the past years. He promised to never change who he was but he had failed her when he had wanted to become human for Kikyou.

How could he do this to his mother? And he dared to say that he _loved_ her. What kind of son was he? He couldn't even fufill her last dying wishes correctly, which seemed simple for him now that he was with Kagome.

But the worst of all...he had forgotten to remember her in his heart. All the times that he thought he would have died, all the times that he was angry, all the times that he was sad; he could have _asked_ his mother for help. And he would have found her comfort.

"Inuyasha please **_say_** something! You're scaring me!"

Maybe it was the drug that was doing this to him. Maybe it had some sort of after affect on him because he was a half demon. But it would seem a little strange since even she felt perfectly fine after being in the clouds for so long. She slept off the drugs so why wouldn't he?

"I'm...sorry..." He meant it as a double meaning. He was sorry for worrying Kagome and forgetting about his mother's wishes. But Kagome didn't know that, and maybe he'd tell her about his dream later on. But for now...

"I just got sidetracked. Whatever, where are we?"

Kagome stared at him long and hard before sighing, smiling to show her hanyou that she wasn't worried anymore. However, in contrary, she was. What kind of lover would she be if she didn't know when her love was troubled? And right now, she could tell that he was very troubled. But there was no sense in bothering him now since she knew he wouldn't tell her.

"We're at Diana's older brother Ethan's house. The two just left to get some pizza. They're coming back in about twenty minutes." Kagome replied, looking at a regular clock to her right. The clock's hour hand was pointing to six and the minute hand was pointing towards the eleven. So the time was 6:55.

Inuyasha followed her gaze and wondered about the clock thingy Kagome looked at. The miko had explained it to him once, but he still didn't know how to tell the time on it. That was why Kagome insisted he read a digital clock instead, but not attack it. Like that was going to help if it roared so loud in the mornings. No wait, Kagome had said it was an _alarm_.

"So..."

"..."

"What are we going to do until then?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome to see that she was pondering about it. He knew nothing about the place that he was in, except that his future mate's older cousin owned it, so he had no idea what could be done.

It was enough that he already had to rely on Kagome to help him out if there were some sort of unknown, weird danger in this era like the time those policeman people came to the shrine to inspect the grounds. And it so happened that he had been in a tree, by some miracle wearing a hat. They carried these strange black demon thingys that Kagome had said was a _gun_. Now what if they fired these _guns_ at the Higurashi family?

If they were anything like the ones Ginkotsu from the Band of Seven had, and were being used by people trained to fire them, would he have been able to protect them? What if someone shot them for fun? What could he do to stop them? The thing he did on the plane wouldn't help all the time. But relievingly, that wasn't the case that time.

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw that Kagome seemingly found the cure for polio. Actually, he didn't know what polio was, he only heard Souta saying it to one of his friends once.

"I got it! We could watch TV!" It sounded like the greatest thing in the world to her, he started to get a little jealous at that, but shrugged and followed his future mate when she left to the living room of the house.

In the living room there was a television thing that resembled the one he had at home, he was still getting used to saying that word, but it was bigger and looked a little more...what was the word? Ah yes, thinner. What kind of box thingy was that?

"Uhhh...what kind of-"

"Before you ask, it's an LCD TV, which means its thinner, lighter, more advanced than others, and takes up less space. Not to mention you could mount it on the wall as you can see." Yup, the LCD TV was mounted on the wall, Inuyasha still wondered how it stayed in place.

Kagome hummed one of her favorite tunes while she turned on the television and the cable. Inuyasha listened closely to her humming, which sounded so soothing that he could have fallen asleep right there. He had forgotten how nice Kagome's voice was. He had herad her sing to herself once and if was wonderful. She was a really, really good singer.

"Here we go! Now let's see...Disovery channel, Animal Planet, MTV, Cartoon Network, yadda yadda yadda...oh! Let's watch the Anime Channel!" Kagome seemed very excited about watching the Anime channel so Inuyasha just nodded and went to sit on the couch next to his future mate.

Once sitting, Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as they watched the third episode of Fruits Basket. It was still pretty weird for Inuyasha, all the leaning, all the hugging...the kissing...but he loved it. He would never trade it for the world. He loved Kagome and it had taken him a year to realize it.

He's glad that he's not wasting time in showing his affection to her, because then that would be very sad. With Kagome, he felt like the seven year old kid he once was. Not the the insecure bully sixteen year old he had been. With Kagome...he felt free...he felt...love...a love that no one, not even Kikyou, gave to him.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome smiling, still very engrossed in her anime thingy. She had forgotten to explain what it was...but he remembered that Souta was watching something like it...Dragon Ball Z he thought it was. That's besides the point.

To him, he was his everything. Without her, he would probably still be pinned to that damn tree, or some derranged villager would have stopped by to kill him. Either way he still suffered. But Kagome was his savior...

Right now everything was great for them. He loved her, she loved him, they had each other's company...but something felt wrong. Everytime he thought about their future together, he would picture a nice hut with his two pups and mate in it...but it would erupt into flames. He would try not to think about it, but it kept coming back. It scared him...

No matter how many times he shook it out of his head, the mental image came back, worse everytime...

Now he couldn't even shake off the dread he felt in their future...what could it mean?

_**A/N: YAY! I'm updating! Well, my hands are cramped so just reivew and enjoy. But first another poll...a weird one at that...**_

What is your favorite InuYasha weapon?

A) Tetsusaiga...

B) Tokijin...

C) Tenseiga...

D) Miroku's Staff...

E) Hirakaitso...

F) Bow and Arrows...

G) Other!...

_**Mine are...wow this is hard...well I like Tenseiga, because if you know how to use it, then it is a powerful sword. Those of you who read the manga would know what I mean! After Tenseiga, then I would take Tetsusaiga cause it is a very powerful sword as well. **_

_**Last Poll's results! **_

Who is your favorite male Inuyasha character? Out of the 19 people who participated...

A. Inuyasha - 15 votes...  
B. Miroku - 0...  
C. Sesshoumaru - four votes...  
D. Shippo - 0...  
E. Naraku - 0...  
F. Jaken - 0...  
G. Deceased or None of the above - 0...

_**And for the other...out of the 18 people who participated...Sorry, I only chose your first answers! **_

Who is your favorite female Inuyasha character?

A. Kagome - 9 votes...  
B. Kikyou - first answers only!  
C. Sango - 6 votes...  
D. Kagura - 0...  
E. Rin - 1 vote...  
F. Kanna - 2 votes...  
G. Deceased or None of the above - 0...

_**So I guess Inuyasha and Kagome won with Sesshoumaru and Sango second! Well review and asnwer the weapons poll! BYE BYE! **_


	16. Yet Another Mall

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! OMG HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID IT TODAY?!?!**

**Sepcial Thanks To...**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha - :-P**

**Silver-head angel - :-D**

**Little Lilac Lady - :-P**

**Kawii inu'no 45 - :-D**

**coca24cola- you'll have to wait and see...muahaha!**

**1994miko06 - :-P**

**lyttleshortie- :-D**

**punk-dancer-123 - I dont even know how to say it...lol**

**shifter-youkai - ;-D**

**Responses:**

**Anime Master Inu - **_Hiya! I've been ok I guess, hectic with a crap load of homework and projects, add my laziness to that, but ok nonetheless. What about you? And I'll check her out, when I'm not lazy. Did I do it already? I dont know, I last read my reviews back in June. Oh well, Miss Lazy will get to it again! New stuff? I'll get to that too!_

**PrettyAnimeKitty - **_Yeah, I know, its just that when I was writing this story I didn't know anything about Inuyasha's father or about the third movie, but now I know better. Also, at the time the idea fit with my idea the best. I think I'm going to keep it this way though because changing it will cause too much of a change, I hope you dont mind though! So Inuyasha's father did die another way, and I'll make reference to that in a later chapter if you can bare with me! For now, he was killed battling yet another powerful demon..._

**Blarger - **_Aww, I know I forgot to put that in! Oh well, I could always write a mini chapter for that and dedicate it to you as an I'm sorry..._

**ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

**Love Never Dies 16**

Inuyasha shook the thoughts from his head and continued watching television with Kagome. Now was not the time to worry about such crap. He was with Kagome and that was what mattered to him at the moment. He was content on just having her there with him, the mere fact that she wanted to watch something with him made him oddly happy.

Keh, he was getting **way** too soft for his own good.

It was an hour later when Ethan and Diana decided to come back with the pizza. Kagome didn't know what took them so long, but the look on Diana's face showed everything. She was flsuhed with anger, glaring at her older brother with raw fury in her cerulean blue eyes. Ethan was not the type of guy that hit girls, but he gave one hell of a tongue lashing.

Looked like Diana got her share of it on the ride home.

But Kagome wasn't complaining about their tardiness when they came home. She finally had some alone time with Inuyasha. True, they hadn't said anything to each other during the whole hour, but it was enough to make her all gushy and mushy. She hadn't felt like that in a very long while.

There were very little times when she actually had Inuyasha all to herself without having to worry about demons trying to kill them or people over hearing. She could have said anything to him at the moment and no one would have found out. But the two decided to stay quiet and savor the fact that they were alone.

The ambient had been serene and sweet, and talking would have ruined the effect. No, actions spoke more volumes than words, and they didn't need to talk to express how they felt about the silence.

It felt good.

Very good.

However, she had to say, she didn't know Inuyasha could be silent and unfidgity for more than a few minutes...

"We're going to eat the pizza, and then we're leaving, got it?" Diana scowled at the stuck out tongue her brother had given her before he walked towards the kitchen looking like the angel he was made to believe. The younger sister rolled her eyes and huffed, throwing her arms up in the air with a lot of exasperation.

She was going to murder that annoying older pathetic preppy brother of hers...

Kagome only sighed at the usual behavior of her two cousins and shook her head specifically at Diana who was now muttering things about getting a gun and shooting Ethan, while Inuyasha only stared at her in his own way of defiance. It were as if he were saying, make me listen to you bitch. But Diana didn't notice it and he didn't feel like voicing it just yet.

Oh, but the little demented bitch will get her tongue lashing from him when the time was right. No one got away with making Kagome angry, trying to make a move on him, and then ditch them in a drug filled club and got away with it. But now...a good yet strange scent wafted into his sensitive nose...and his mind blanked from there on.

"What...what is that smell?" He asked Kagome quietly, so as not to arise suspscion of Diana who was looking for something in her purse.

The scent was nothing like he had smelled like before. It had the scent of...cheese mixed in with the scent of some kind of sauce...and it was too confusing to even piece together! Kagome giggled softly at him, and Inuyasha wondered if something he had said was funny. What is that smell. Nothing funny to him. Then what was that crazy wench of his thinking about anyways?!

"What the hell's so funny, wench?" It took a few seconds for Kagome to calm down, but when she did she faced whim with one of her radiant smiles, and he didn't have the heart to stay angry at her. Was he even angry at her to begin with?

_No...dammit! Look what's she's doing to me!_

"I'm sorry. You're smelling something called pizza. I dont know what kind of pizza Ethan brought, but you'll see what it is soon enough. Come on let's go to the kitchen!" Inuyasha kehed as Kagome dragged him off, still giggling for some reason, but had to smile at that. Kagome was his crazy, giggling wench. Not anyone else's.

But neither of them noticed the suspiscious glare of a certain someone supposedly looking through her purse directed at them...

**-XxX-**

A week passed by since the club incident and things were getting pretty back to normal. Or normal as things could get. Diana was being her annoying self, Souta still kept goading to his cousins about Inuyasha, Shippo was starting to be liked by Kagome's family members, and the star couple had explored most of Orlando, not to mention Inuyasha had a run through in the family's huge acres of land. He had to say that it wasn't exactly like running in his forest in the Feudal Era, but it felt really good to finally breathe in some fresh air.

So now it was only a day before the long awaited family reunion that everyone couldn't wait for! Yeah right. Many of the family members dreaded it. Why? A family reunion was a time when distant family members who hadn't seen each other for years could finally reunite. So why would someone dread it?

Having an extended family was not easy. When all of those people in Kagome's family got together, it could get a little rowdy and the gods forbid there was to be a disagreement! The reunion would go downhill from there.

But not only was it dreaded by the family members, but by the new arrivals as well. Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo really didn't have a big problem because he looked adorable and like a normal kid to everyone else. And Inuyasha didn't have to worry about anyone finding out that he and the kitsune were demons because of the concealment spell that Kagome still didn't let either of them take off. So that was out of their to worry about list.

No, it was more like if they was going to be accepted, but it was more of Inuyasha's worry than Shippo's. This was Kagome's family here, he needed to make a good impression or they'd pressure Mrs. Higurashi to get rid of him because he wasn't good enough. Well, no one, and when he said no one he meant **no one**, could take him away from Kagome, not _even_ her mother.

He had already chosen his mate and even if they hadn't made it real yet since he respected Kagome's wishes to wait until she finished "school", she was his and he was hers. He could not choose another mate, and he wouldn't even if he was willing. He chose Kagome, Kagome chose him, so they were going to stay that way and no one will interfer.

Well, that's what he hoped for.

A gnawing feeling troubled Inuyasha at night and he just couldn't help but feel dread coming on. Great, more unneeded tension added to his already stiff like a stick body. There were too many things to worry about the family reunion and he just couldn't sleep at night anymore. In one way he was anxious to see Kagome's family, but then on the other hand he dreaded it.

What if he didn't look good enough? What if he made a mistake and they started disliking him? What if they find out that he was a good for nothing hanyou? So many things could go wrong tommorrow and it was killing him.

Not only that, but he had decided some time ago that it was time for him to do something for Kagome. Now this was supposed to be a special thing for humans, he didn't know why because he was acting on instructions, but he wasn't about to mess up.

He couldn't ruin this for Kagome, or for anyone for the matter. He was going to prove to all of them, and himself, that he was worthy of taking Kagome as his mate. Not that anyone else knew that except for the ones he and Kagome had told, which was the family she lived with back in Japan, but it was his resolution and he wasn't going to break it.

He_ wasn't. _

Boy did he want his overly cockiness back!

Where did it go, who knows, but he had a hunch Kagome took it...

Ah, but he wasn't the only one who was feeling a little anxiety, Kagome was too. It wasn't that she was nervous that Inuyasha would embarass her or something, no it was far from it. Well, she wouldn't put it past Inuyasha...he'd probably mess up on his table manners, but he had been doing a good job lately on keeping his food on his plate...ahem back to the point.

Kagome was worried that it might be too much for Inuyasha. If someone looked at her small little family back in Japan, they would have thought that things were peaceful and that her family was surrounded by success and love.

But that was only in fairytales. Not only would the rest of her continentally scattered family on her mother's side would be there, but also her father's family would be there too! She didn't think her family was that extended, but she'll see for sure tommorrow.

All these people crowded into one banquet hall, what would Inuyasha think of it? She knew that he was alreadt feeling pretty tense, and he had been a grouch these past days. But could she really blame him? If Kagome were him she knew that she would feel nervous and scared to death. She could only imagine the thoughts running through that head of his. She didn't think he would have had to go through this.

She knew she should of just stayed back in the Feudal Era...

Not only that, but Kagome couldn't help but feel that Diana was up to something. Sometimes she would catch her cousin sneaking looks at her and Inuyasha when they were conversing, or she would ask suspiscious questions about where he came from at random times. It was annoying to say the least. What was that girl trying to do?

As much as Kagome didn't want to, she had to be prepared for the worst when it came to her cousin, Diana. The girl wasn't called princess for nothing...If she couldn't have Inuyasha, she would surely do her best to break them up.

What a load of coconuts.

It was a Friday morning, the day before the long awaited Saturday, and the family was having a quiet breakfast in the dining room. Quiet was an over statement. The four boys were talking loudly about a new game they had seen on television and no matter how hard the parents tried to calm them down, they wouldn't shut up.

It took a bellowing shout from Inuyasha to atleast make them turn it down a notch, but even that didn't help. They laughed, they shouted, they argued, they exclaimed, they agreed, they disagreed, they shouted some more, and gods was it enough to start a long miagrane!

So the parents decided to made noise of their own and were conversing to each other about the reunion tommorrow. And Diana was only glaring keenly at Inuyasha and Kagome trying to see if she could get something out of them to turn against them later on.

Wasn't working one bit.

"Oh my goodness, Aya! The reunion is tommorrow evening and we haven't even shopped for dresses yet!" Susan exclaimed, putting her hands on her cheeks in a gesture of complete shock. Mrs. Higurashi also seemed pretty shocked as well. How could they, females, forget about the dresses?! It was a disgrace to forget about _their_ shopping needs.

"In that case we better go now before all the good ones are taken! Kagome, Inuyasha, finish up because we're going to the mall. And Souta, Shippo, you're coming along as well." That earned a few protests but Aya would have none of it. In the background the twin brothers were seen snickering, but that was until their own mother came along...

"Laugh it up all you want boys, but dont think I'm leaving you here too."

"But mom!" Two identical shouts were heard but Susan only shook her head, smiling softly to herself.

"No buts, you both need new tuxedos for tommorrow night." They couldn't argue with their mother when she gave them the look, which consisted of narrowed blue eyes and a tight frown, so the twins only sighed and turned back to their plates with half eaten french toast on it.

Miserable as shopping can be for males, especially video game crazed twins, they could still bring their gameboys along while their mothers shopped excessively...

"So then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The only ones who eagerly agreed were the female population of the people at the table. The males, however, just stayed quiet but shared a knowing look.

Kenichi was the only one who didn't have to go shopping since he already had a tuxedo for the reunion, so he whistled and walked away from the table before the women exploded from their sheer joy of goin dress shopping. Yet he couldn't help but smirk at the rest of the guys still sitting with a blank look on their faces before he left.

This would be hell for them...

**-XxX-**

The mall in Orlando was big. Much bigger than the one in Tokyo. It was so much bigger that it made the one in Tokyo look like a little smudge. The family members that were directly from Japan stared in awe at the outside of the mall and once they reached the inside they had to stop and stare again. The place was like a shopping sanctuary with hundreds of stores, all filled with various appealing propaganda.

Boy would the girls have fun in there...

"Well, I guess we could shop for the boys first. Then we could have the rest of the day to ourselves." Susan suggested, snapping Mrs. Higurashi out of her stupor. Aya only nodded her head, still staring at the numerous stores, and followed Susan and her little family towards the escalators. Inuyasha stared at the mechanical stairs in mild disgust, but remembered them from the mall in Tokyo and stepped on it after a while.

A long while.

It took all that he had in him to not lash out at the damn escalator because he still wasn't used to the feeling. He felt Kagome take his hand in hers next to him and he smiled at her appreciateively, but that was only for a second. Come on, he wasn't a pansy to be needing the comfort of his soon to be mate every single time! He needed to be strong, he needed to be brave, he needed to--please dont let that store be their next destinaton...

"This is the perfect store! Come on, let's get going!" The boys groaned and gruddgingly trudged towards the store to all of the girls' fascination and admiration.

David's Bridal.

Inuyasha was not familiar with the name of the store, but just looking at the propaganda and the advertisements gave him an idea of what was sold there. Dresses, dresses, more dresses, a dress over there, and dresses. The boys didn't know what happened to shopping for them first, but whatever. They didn't feel like getting every single apendage on their body measured for a bound to be itchy tuxedo. And so the dress shopping began...

But Inuyasha's attention remained elsewhere...

Opposite the direction Kagome had left in...

"No...way in** hell**..."

**-XxX-**

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his luck. Actually, he could. He had been looking through his library that housed all of the dust covered books older than him and he had unwittingly found it. Found what, he didn't really know. All it said was Akita on it in gold lettering, shining over the dark brown worn down leather journal.

Bingo.

"This will surely answer my questions." He was curious about what his father actually wanted his little brother to do. Sesshoumaru was reading the former Taiyoukai's will when he noticed that little factor. And just when that mongrel that called himself Inuyasha left on some sort of trip with his wench. Didn't that half breed know that this was important to his very survival?

"Another powerful jewel? Stronger than the Shikon no Tama? Interesting ..."

What the jewel was Sesshoumaru didn't have an exact clue. But that was what his father wanted Inuyasha to find. Why not him? Everything was always Inuyasha, absolutely everything. Oh well, he was busy enough as it is. Now he had the burden of reading his great grandfather's journal to find answers to his unheeded questions.

That is if there were any.

"Inuyasha...what a burden you have now..."

Not that he cared though...

...he was just curious...

_**A/N: Oh, come on Sessh! We all know you really do care! Well, I have to go and do some crap and eat some candy! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! No poll because I'm dead tired, but here are the poll answers to the last one!**_

_What is your favorite InuYasha weapon?_

_A) Tetsusaiga - 4 votes..._

_B) Tokijin - 0 votes..._

_C) Tenseiga - 1 vote..._

_D) Miroku's Staff - 0 votes..._

_E) Hirakaitso - 1 vote..._

_F) Bow and Arrows - 2 votes..._

_G) Other! - 0 votes..._

**_Sorry everyone! I just got one more vote for this one because I saw this in my email folder! Its dated back to June, so I'll just add it in!_**

**_So, out of the 8 people that participated, I guess Tetsusaiga won with Archery in second! Well, I might not have a poll, but here's a question..._**

**What do you guys think would be the opposite of the Sacred Jewel? Since it is all pure and good, you know...seems like a simple question, but give me a name for the Jewel. **_Hehe, if you give me a good name, I'll...do anything you want! Somehow, I feel like I'm going to regret this..._


	17. IMPORTANT AN

**Love Never Dies**

_**VERY IMPORTANT A/N:**_

Ok, my faithful, wonderful readers! I have something to say to all of you! No, I'm not discontinuing this story, at least not yet. Anyway...dont kill me! I haven't updated this story in like forever, and I feel very bad about it! I cant say I've been working on it either because that would be a straight out lie...

So, I need serious help. I dont know what to do with this story anymore--let's say it lost its luster to me. However, since it's one of my first stories, I dont want to delete it or discontinue it. Though, I have to say former chapters are a) too sappy for my liking, b) strays too much from character personality, b) has horrible grammar, and d) includes too many 'dialogue mini speeches' that make you lose interest easily.

Yeah, you must be wondering why I cant revise it, but I'm telling you it would take a lot of work and means I'm gonna have to change things around. A LOT. But, if you want me to, I will. If you want me to leave it the way it is, I can do that too and just continue from where I left at.

Now, I'd like it if I had a beta reader, not only to proofread my stories, but to help me with my 'undiagnosable writer's block'. Anyone want to take that responsible position, I'll see if I'll hire you! HURRAY! Remember, you have to have good grammar and a keen eye, not professional but you know what I mean...

Now, I guess that's all I have to say really. For more information on my other stories, always check my profile. I put the last date I updated it just so people know what's new and what's not. Oh, and I have a very important notice on there too, not pertaining to this story specifically, but others if you're a fan of my...horrible writing. Yes, it's horrible but I am MUCH better now, which is why I can CLEARLY see the errors of my past ways.

Well, that's that! Until the next update!

--locainlove, A Lier and a Deceiver (Muahaha! I can call myself names and survive, but I'll get angry if you do it! See how nice I am?)


End file.
